Free Me of My Demons
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Sere/Heero After another night of one of Darien's drunken rages, Serena realizes that she needs help and before she knows it she is sent back home in the care of her twin brother; unfortunately Darien is not willing to give her up so easily.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I do not own any of the charters from sSM or DW. Hope you enjoy!

A young woman lay on the cold floor, huddled up in a ball shivering. Caked in blood and moaning in pain, she let hot salty tears make twin rivulets run down her pale bruised face. She gave off an inhuman growl, punching the hardwood floor beneath her with a balled up fist. Rolling onto her back, she screamed, the pain taking over her mind, body, and soul.

She could hear her baby girl screaming in the next room, and she herself cried even harder. Biting her swollen bottom lip, she decided she wanted to take a chance to try and sit up. Upon movement, her body cried out in pain, causing her to grunt and grit her teeth painfully tight. She slowly sat herself up, cradling her side with one hand, as the other held onto the bed beside her for leverage. She turned her silver blue eyes towards the cracked bedroom door, hearing her daughter screaming even louder.

Biting her lip even harder, she unsteadily stood to her feet. With shaky legs, she slowly stumbled her way towards the bedroom door, leaning heavily against the wall beside it. She threw open the door, not caring that the door knob made a hole in the wall. As fast as she could, she made her way down the dark hallway, making her way to her daughter's room.

Her daughter's scream kept getting louder, and the woman's heart pounded heavily in her chest. Standing in the doorway of her daughter's room, she flicked on the lights, and her face paled. The room was torn to shreds, clothes and furniture thrown everywhere. She saw her daughter's cradle flipped over and her baby's arm moving frantically from beneath it.

Forgetting about her own injuries, adrenaline pumping through her veins, the woman made a mad dash to the cradle. She threw the cradle off of her baby, never hearing the wooden bed smash against the wall. Her baby laid face down, kicking her legs and flailing her arms wildly.

The woman crouched down quickly, picking up her child, holding her tightly in her arms. She rocked her baby, desperately trying to console her. The baby continued to cry, her pink curly locks soaked in tears and sweat. The woman looked down at her child's red face, as she screamed in terror and pain.

The woman wiped the blood from the baby's nose and cheek with her hand, whispering motherly words to her. After a long while, the baby quieted down, falling asleep with pure exhaustion. The woman pressed the baby against her bosom, rubbing her baby's back softly.

She closed her eyes, making a decision. "I need to get out of here." She whispered.

A young priestess clothed in a flowered red silk kimono, sat cross-legged in front of the great fire. The fire crackled wildly, causing the priestess's long raven hair to blow wildly. Her eyes were closed, and she gave off several chants. Suddenly, everything went still and the fire blew out, causing the room to turn as black as night. The priestess breathed heavily, placing a hand on her chest.

She felt a sudden rush of emotions as they ran threw out her body, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt pain and sorrow surround her heart. The pain had gone as quickly as it came and she wiped away her tears.

She growled angrily, sprawling out on her back along the floor. "What are these attacks I keep getting?" she whispered, staring up at the ceiling above her. She rubbed her chest, remembering the severe pain that was there just a few seconds ago. "They're so painful."

A rapid knocking on the door startled her out of her thoughts, and she sat up quickly. Standing to her feet, she quickly made her way out of the room and made her way to the front door, grumbling along the way.

"Who the hell would be here at this time of night?!" she exclaimed, throwing open the front door angrily.

The sight before her caused her to gasp, taking a surprised step back. "Serena?"

Serena stood before her, drenched from head to toe. Rain poured down heavily and she shivered violently, cradling her daughter in her arms. She had her daughter wrapped up in several blankets, and had a baby bag draped around her shoulder.

With chattering teeth she looked up at her best friend, trying to muster up the best smile she could. "Hey, Rei…"

Rei's amethyst eyes stared upon her friend in pure shock, looking over the condition of her. "What the hell is going on?" was all she could say.

At this point, Serena crashed to her knees, startling her daughter and causing the child to cry out in fear. Rei dropped down to her knees as well, taking the small child. She took Serena's arm and draped it over her shoulder, wrapping an arm around the small woman's waist, trying to help her to her feet.

Serena hissed in pain, but was thankful for the help. Rei helped the two inside, kicking the door shut in the process. She guided them to her room, and helped Serena to sit on her futon, handing her the baby as well.

Rei squatted at eye level with Serena, taking her friend's face in her hands. She lightly caressed the bruise underneath her left eye, and ran her thumb over the hand print on her right cheek. "What the hell, Serena?"

Serena lowered her head in shame, a few tears sliding down her cheek. Rei bit her bottom lip, scanning her friend's face with pleading eyes. "Please tell me this was a Youma attack."

When Serena shook her head, Rei sighed. She stood to her feet, walking into the corner of her room. She picked up a small futon, and brought it to where the futon Serena sat now. She took the now sleeping baby, and placed her on the futon. She looked at her friend and reached out a hand. "Come on."

Serena placed her hand in Rei's outstretched one, looking upon the raven beauty with curiosity. "Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom." replied Rei.

Now lost in confusion, she arched a silver blood coated eyebrow. "Why?"

As gently as she could, she pulled Serena to her feet, taking notice to her hiss of pain and her hand cradling her side. She guided her to the bathroom, and frowned deeply as she heard Serena's shortness of breath. "I need to tend to those wounds."

In complete silence, Rei helped Serena jump up on the bathroom sink counter and pulled Serena's shirt off in the process. She gritted her teeth angrily, but didn't speak a word.

Serena had hand prints around her throat, and various cuts and bruises along her shoulders and chest. Her eyes traveled down and saw boot prints along her sides and stomach.

Rei growled in outrage, slamming her fist down on the sink's counter top. "He stomped you to the ground like a fucking dog?!" she screeched.

Seeing Serena's face downcast, Rei took a hold of her friend's face, lifting it up to look into her tear filled sliver blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell us, Serena?"

Sniffling for a few moments, she stared into Rei's fiery amethyst eyes. "I didn't want you guys to abandon me."

"Abandon you?!" hollered Rei. She dropped her hands to her side, and then began to pace the small bathroom.

"What the fuck do you mean by abandoning you? I've died for you; we all died for you countless times, Serena. We lived two life times together; we signed an oath to be by your side through thick and thin. We are here to protect you and always be there for you whenever you need us! We would never turn our backs on you, what the hell were you thinking?!"

Like a flash, Serena's silver blue eyes turned to a blackish blue, her own anger flaring to life. "What the fuck was I suppose to think, Rei!?"

Rei froze in the middle of her rampage, shocked that Serena had actually cursed. She looked at her friend, watching as her body shook with rage, hands clenched into tight fists, her eyes turning as black as night.

Serena stared off, angry tears rolling down her face. "My own family abandoned me…they turned their backs on me when I needed them the most."

Rei furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice becoming softer.

Serena closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She laid her head down in the palm of one hand, as her other was placed shakily on the counter top. "Do you remember the day when I found out I was pregnant…how I up and moved in with Darien?"

Rei nodded silently, crossing her arms over her chest. Serena sighed heavily, going back to the day her entire life went down the drain.

Flashback

Serena stared down at the paper that made tears roll down her face. She looked at the big bold letters of "POSITIVE". She then stared up at the doctor with a mortified expression on her face. "I'm pregnant?!"

Serena walked home, eyes blank, as she repeated "I'm pregnant" over and over in her head.

She stopped in front of the house and saw the cars of her parents' in the driveway. She gulped heavily, trying to settle the knots in her stomach down. "Well, here goes nothing." She whispered.

She made her way into the house, and saw her mother cooking in the kitchen. Making her way into the kitchen, she saw her father at the table reading a newspaper.

Elaine spotted her daughter in the doorway of the kitchen and smiled. She noticed the look on her daughter's face and frowned deeply. "Hey Honey, what's wrong?"

Serena watched as her father placed the newspaper down on the kitchen table, giving her his full attention. She gulped once again, and looked to the floor. "I need to talk to you."

Elaine wiped her hands clean with her apron and took a seat beside her husband. "Alright, what's going on?"

Serena nervously rung her fingers together, and kept her eyes to the floor. "Um…well…I'm…" she paused, sighing heavily. "I'm pregnant."

Elaine's jaw dropped and she quickly stood to her feet. "Are you sure?" she exclaimed, pure disbelief on her face.

Serena nodded, taking the folded up piece of paper from her pocket, handing it to her mother. She watched her mother re-read the paper for the third time, gasping each time in the process. "Oh my god…you're 8 weeks pregnant."

Suddenly, Ken slammed his fist on the kitchen table, causing both his wife and daughter to jump in surprise. He stood to his feet, throwing the wooden chair he sat on to the floor. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Elaine and Serena both snapped their heads to Ken, shock present on their faces. "What?!" exclaimed Elaine.

Ken gritted his teeth, staring at his daughter with disgust. "I will not have a slut for a daughter." He charged at his daughter, back-handing her to the floor. She hit the floor with a loud "thud", her head smacking against the carpet rug in the living room. She slowly sat up, as Ken grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the house. "I told you to get out!"

Ken marched his way back into the house as his wife made her way outside. She began to make her way to her distraught daughter, when Ken grabbed her painfully by the arm.

With pure rage burning in his eyes he said, "If you don't get back in that kitchen and finish making my fucking meal, you will be next."

He turned disgusted eyes to his daughter. "She's not our child anymore." He glared down at her. "She's 17 fucking year's old…not even out of high school yet, and she's pregnant! She will not disgrace this family!" He pulled his wife back into the house and slammed the door shut.

Serena looked up at the window and saw her little brother Sam staring down at her in confusion. She began to cry harder and made her way to her boyfriend Darien's place."

End Flashback

The tears stopped falling, and her eyes turned back to its normal color, though she stared off with a blank expression on her face. "I told Darien what happened, and he said I could stay with him." She paused, nibbling on her bottom lip once again.

"I didn't want to stay with him, but I didn't know what to do. I was scared, homeless, and two months pregnant. What was I suppose to do? I mean, it seemed to make sense to go to him…he's the father of my child."

Her eyes downcast to the wooden floor, "We went to my house the next morning, and I found all of my stuff scattered all over the front lawn. Ever since that day, I've avoided my family and haven't spoken to them since."

Rei silently stared at her friend. "Now I know why her family wasn't at the hospital when Rini was born." She thought to herself.

She made her way to Serena and wrapped her arms around her, engulfing her into a hug she knew her friend desperately needed. Serena welcomed the hug, sinking into the warm comforting embrace. "I'm so sick of hurting…so tired of crying…" she whispered. They both stayed in that position for a long time, until Rei finally broke the silence.

"Serena, be honest with me. How long has Darien been hurting you?"

Serena nervously grinded her teeth together, a habit she became accustomed to since she was a child. "Rei, please…I don't…"

"How long?" demanded Rei.

"14." Whispered Serena.

Rei's eyes widened, her rage fluttering back up. "Since you were 14?!"

She began to pace back and forth again, and Serena watched her every move. "You're telling me he's been beating on you since the very beginning?!"

Rei growled loudly, as she saw Serena silently nod. "It wasn't so bad then…more like he would be a little too rough with me…leave bruises gripping me too hard. Though, it started getting bad after we came back from the future and Rini returned home…that's when the hitting started…"

Rei made her way to her friend, placing her hands on either side of her. "I swear to you, the next time I see him, I'm going to break every bone in his damn body."

Serena's eyes widened, pleadingly looking at her friend. "Please Rei, don't."

The raven furrowed her brows, once again taking a step back. "And why shouldn't I?"

"He…he only acts like that when he becomes drunk…or when he gets depressed about his past; I mean, when he's not, he's so sweet and kind. I know he loves me, Rei!"

"Loves you? Are you kidding me?" she snorted, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Don't you dare make excuses for him; nothing justifies what he's done to you. That's not love baby girl. If he loved you, he would have never laid his hands on you in the first place."

Rei growled loudly, glaring upon her friend. "Damn it Serena, he's got your mind so fucking twisted, it makes me sick." She clenched her hands into tight fists. "He's got you so damn blinded and brainwashed by what he calls love." She gave off a very un-lady-like snort, grabbing a washcloth from beside Serena.

She turned on the sink, dipping the washcloth into warm water. Ringing it out, she took a hold of Serena's face, and began to clean it, all the while mumbling obscene things of what she was going to do to that bastard.

Serena closed her eyes, silently listening to Rei's rants of beating Darien senseless with his own limbs. She was startled out of her reverie when Rei asked her a question.

"Has he done anything more than beat on you, Serena?"

Serena cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Rei sighed, "I mean…has he hurt you sexually?"

Serena's breath caught in her throat, and she felt as though she was going to hyperventilate. Rei felt tears come to her eyes, and she stared into her friend's sorrowed filled ones. "Oh my God…he has." she whispered.

She furrowed her brows again. "I need to see you."

Serena began to shake her head, refusing to do such a thing. Rei once again took Serena's face into her hands, the bruises now more visible since her face has been cleaned from the blood. "Serena…I need to see how badly you're hurt."

"I don't want you to see…please don't."

"Serena…please understand that I must. I need to see how badly you're hurt; I might have to take you to the hospital. Look, I promise I won't touch anything, I just want to see."

Serena went silent, and slowly nodded her head. Rei sighed with relief, and ever so slowly began to take off Serena's soaked jeans, socks, and sneakers. She tossed the heavy garments of clothing to the side and gasped loudly at the bruises that aligned her legs and thighs."

She looked up at Serena once again, and saw the blank look upon her face. She then looked at Serena's thighs once again. She noticed the bruises got more worse, the close it came to Serena's woman hood. Rei closed her eyes, she couldn't do this alone; she needed to call someone.

"Serena?"

Serena turned her blank eyes to her friend questioningly. "I'm going to call Amy over here."

Serena frowned, "No,"

"I have to, all I've seen was your legs and thighs…and it looks real bad. I have to call her, or I'm taking you to the hospital."

The silver haired princess frowned, not liking the choices she had to choose from. "Fine…but don't tell the others."

"I don't know if I can do that, but…" she paused, raising a hand up to silence her princess. "I'm only telling Amy…for now."

Serena stared into her friend's eyes, knowing that the stubborn Senshi of fire was not going to back down. She sighed heavily, she was very tired, and only wanted to do is lie down. "Fine."

Rei smiled, getting what she wanted once again. She kissed Serena on the forehead with tenderness, and then bounded out of the room to get her communicator.

GW Dimension

A young teen sat in the darkest corner of his bedroom, huddled up, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, head pressed against his knees. His shoulders shook violently, as heart wrenching sobs escaped him. He suddenly raised his head, crystal blue pain filled eyes staring out of the window upon the full moon.

"I feel you Serenity," he swallowed deeply, lying his head back on his knees. "What has caused you such pain?"

End Chapter

Author: So what do yall think?


	2. Chapter 2

Rei exited the bedroom, and closed the door quietly behind her. She pressed her back against the wall with a soft thud, leaning her head against the wall, closing her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her communicator from inside her kimono, opening her eyes she pressed the mercury symbol and waited.

The screen blinked on and Amy appeared on the screen, hair disheveled and half-lidded baby blue eyes. "Youma?"

Rei shook her head. "Worse."

Now fully awake, frowning deeply. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get to the shrine, bring your med bag."

Amy took on a look of worry, "Who is it?"

Tears welled up in Rei's eyes. "Serena."

Amy's eyes began to well up with tears. "Do I need to tell Lita and Mina?"

The priestess shook her head. "No…not yet. Just…get here fast."

Amy nodded and blinked off the screen. Rei placed her communicator back in her kimono and slid down the wall, sitting on the hardwood floor, tears rolling down her face.

……….

Serena watched as Rei exited the room. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Selene have mercy on my soul…I believe something drastic is going to happen."

She suddenly gasped, placing a hand on her stomach. It began to cramp painfully, bringing tears to her eyes. "What the hell?" she whispered through clenched teeth, panting heavily for air.

She placed a hand to her head as another spasm hit her, heart pounding in her chest. She quickly latched onto the countertop and slowly slid off, knees nearly bucking upon her feet making contact with the tiled floor.

"I need to lay down." She whispered, making small steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She spotted Rini sleeping peacefully as she made her way to Rei's futon. She crawled underneath the blankets, lying on her side, wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach, falling into a restless sleep.

...GW Dimension…

The crystal blue eyed teen, who lay huddled up in a corner, rocked from side to side, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, tears flowing in tendrils down his cheeks.

He suddenly rolled onto his stomach, slamming his fist onto the ground. "Damn it Serenity! Why are you blocking me…why wont you speak to me?," whispering the last part brokenly. He buried his head into the crook of his arm, heart wrenching sobs wracking through him, till a dreamless sleep overtook him.

………

A young teen with brown hair, and long spiky bangs that covered one side of his face, revealing one forrest green eye. He stood in front of a door, adorned in dark blue pajama pants. He raised a hand and knocked on the door. "Quatre?"

No response came and he suddenly turned his head down the hallway, hearing a door open. Another teen popped his head out, indigo eyes droopy with sleep, a long chestnut brown braid swaying behind him.

"Tro-man, what's going on? I heard someone crying."

Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Duo, I think its Quatre."

Duo walked out of the room, clad large black bear paw slippers, and black silk boxers. He rubbed his eyes wearily, standing beside Trowa.

"You knocked on the door?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes, no reply."

"What's going on?"

Both Trowa and Duo turned to see a teen of chinse decent, loose long black hair framing his face, coal black eyes looking upon the two. Beside him, leaning against the wall, stood another teen with unruly chocolate brown hair, emotionless cobalt blue eyes.

"I think Q-man is in there crying, and he won't come to the door." Replied Duo, propping himself up against the door. Soft sobs could be heard emitting from behind the door.

"Leave him be."

Trowa turned sharply towards the deep voice of the brown haired teen. "Something may be wrong."

"He will come to us when he's ready," the brown haired teen pushed himself off the wall and made his way back to his room.

Trowa sighed heavily. "I'll check on him in the morning." He turned, returning to his room, followed by the other two teens as well.

…SM Dimension…

Rei snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing a rapid knocking. She stood to her feet quickly, making her way to the front door. Upon opening it, she saw the Senshi of ice, adorned in a blue poncho, a black leather medical bag clenched tightly in her hand.

The priestess stepped aside, letting her friend step inside. She closed the door, as Amy placed her bag down, and pulled off her dripping wet poncho. Amy turned to Rei, dark blue eyes full of concern.

"What happened, Rei?"

Amethyst eyes watched as the blue haired genius hang her poncho and take a hold of her medic bag. "Serena showed up a little while ago with Rini…she was beat up real bad…" she choked on a sob. "Darien's been beating on her…for a long time."

Amy gasped at the sudden news. "Why hasn't she said anything…why…"She closed her eyes, taking a long deep shaky breath. "Take me to her."

Rei nodded, leading Amy to her bedroom. They both walked straight into the bathroom and the miko frowned deeply. "Where did she go?"

They heard a groan of pain, and the duo quickly made their way back into the bedroom. They spotted Serena sleeping on Rei's futon, moaning and shifting around. Amy made her way quickly towards her, and squatted down beside the futon, telling Rei to turn on the light.

Rei did as she was told and then came over towards the futon, squatting beside it as well. She heard Amy gasp, and watched as she ran her fingers through Serena's sweat soaked bangs.

"Christ, Sere…"

She frowned deeply when she saw the princess wither and groan in pain. She took a hold of the blankets and pulled them back, a series of emotions flicking across her face. Anger was the ending result and she looked onto Rei, eyes burning with rage.

"He's a dead man."

Rei hid her smirk, "She won't allow it."

Amy sighed heavily, "Such a good heart." She scrutinized the princess intently, watching her arms tighten around her stomach tightly, drawing her knees up tightly to her chest momentarily, than relax, and repeat the procedure once again. A trail of blood running down Serena's thigh suddenly caught her attention.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Amy, coming closer to her princess and trying to awaken her.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Rei, worry etching across her face.

"We have to take her to the hospital."

"Why?"

Fear welled up in Amy's eyes. "I think she's having a miscarriage."

"What?!" exclaimed Rei, standing to her feet quickly.

Amy nodded, still trying to awaken the princess. "I have my mom's car. I'll tend to Rini, get Serena up and dressed quickly." She stood to her feet, letting Rei take her place.

"Do you know if Rini was injured as well?"

"I don't know," whispered Rei, voice laced with panic.

Amy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Stay calm, panicking isn't going to get us anywhere. Everything will be alright…you'll see."

Amy left her side and went to Rini as Rei continued to try and awaken Serena. Finally Serena groaned, and wearily opened her eyes. "Hm?"

"Come on hun, you need to wake up. We're taking you to the hospital."

Serena's eyes widened in alarm, "What, why?"

"I think you're having a miscarriage, come on…you need to get dressed." She helped Serena sit up in her sleepy haze. She stood quickly retrieving a towel, and some clothes. She came back to Serena, and helped her put on a sweatshirt hoodie. She picked up the towel and proceeded to clean Serena's thigh, when Serena suddenly clutched a hold of her shoulder, a scream muffled through clenched teeth, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh God, it hurts so bad," she groaned out. Another gush of blood rolled down Serena's thigh, and Rei felt her heart hit the pit of her stomach.

"Amy…" Amy came up behind her, baby bag slung over her shoulder, Rini held tightly in her arms. Her eyes suddenly grew as large as saucers.

"Shit…pick her up Rei and carry her to the car. We have to get her to the hospital now!"

The miko nodded and picked up Serena, and followed after her. The rain poured down heavily and lightening lit up the sky. As quickly as they could they made their way down the many steps of the shrine.

Amy unlocked the doors to the small white car and opened the door for Rei. The miko quickly placed Serena in the car, and then climbed in her self, taking Rini as well. She wrapped a protective arm around her princess and clutched Rini tightly to her, amethyst eyes staring blankly ahead.

Amy closed the door made her way to the front, climbing into the driver's seat. She turned the car on and put the heat on high, than sped off down the road like a bat out of hell.

…Time Gates…

The Senshi of Time stood in the abyss of the Time Gates, hand clenching her time staff, anger present on her face. She narrowed her eyes and turned suddenly, and looked upon the ghostly figure of Queen Serenity, bowing down to on knee she spoke.

"Mission accepted my Queen,"

…SM Dimension…

Rei sat in the waiting room, chewing on her nails nervously, while Amy stood pacing back and forth before her; they haven't heard anything about Serena or Rini for over two hours.

Finally a young female doctor came up with long raven hair, and hazel eyes. Amy and Rei quickly made their way over to her. "How are they?" They both asked in unison.

"The infant has heavy bruising around her left arm and light bruising on the left side of her face, and a small cut on her left cheek. She shall make for a full recovery." replied the doctor.

Amy and Rei sighed heavily, and with worried and hopeful eyes, looked back up at the doctor. "And, Serena?"

The young female doctor sighed heavily. "She has more severe injuries. I really don't see how she was conscious when you brought her in."

Amy swallowed deeply, and asked in a shaky voice. "How bad is she?"

"She has a concussion with a hairline fracture, 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, cuts and bruises old and new on just about every inch of her body. She has circular burns on her back, as if someone has been burning her with cigarettes. I saw signs of sexual abuse, on which she has an infection and is currently be doused with antibiotics." The doctor paused, taking in a low shaky breath.

"She as well had a miscarriage."

Rei's eyes welled up with tears, as Amy chocked back on a sob. "How far along was she?"

"10 weeks."

Rei let the tears slip from her eyes, as Amy flopped back in the hard plastic hospital seat, staring blankly ahead of her. The doctor looked upon the duo with saddened eyes, unsure of what to say to comfort them. In her two years experience as a doctor, she had never seen someone so abused before, and it broke her heart. 'She a real strong girl to endure such pain,' she thought to herself.

She suddenly cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two teens. "How can I get in contact with her parents or spouse?"

Rei's eyes locked onto the floor. "Her parents' abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant, and her boyfriend is the one responsible for this."

Amy's snapped out of her reverie, furrowing her brows. 'Her parent's abandoned her?' she thought incredulously. 'What else have you been hiding from us Princess?'

The doctor nodded in understanding, bewildered by what she heard. "Do you two wish to see her?"

The duo nodded and the doctor led them to their princess.

……….

Serena stared up at the ceiling, eyes blank, softly rubbing her belly, knowing that the precious gift she was carrying was gone. She closed her eyes. 'I've really done it this time.' She thought bitterly.

Suddenly a black hole began to form, light green streaks of lightening surrounding it. Serena's eyes widened and felt panic and fear jab at her heart. 'uh oh.' She thought frantically.

Out from the dark portal stood the Senshi of Time, adorned in her Senshi attire, the time staff clenched tightly in her hand. Her ruby red eyes stared at the small princess on the bed, with a look of outrage.

"Ooooh Princess…you're in for some shit!"

The princess groaned, closing her eyes and with a flop, her head buried down into the starch white pillows. "Fuck…"

Author: Thanks soooo much for the reviews you guys…I have so many ideas for this fic and I'm still trying to sort them all out. I hoped you enjoy and please tell me what you think! Keep it going or let it flop!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks for the reviews you guys

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the SM of GW characters in this fic.

Sailor Pluto gripped her staff so tight her knuckles turned a ghastly white. "How dare you!" she bit harshly, anger radiating off her body.

She turned her head sharply to the room door, hearing voices from behind it. From the corner of her eye she saw the princess cover her face with both hands, and sigh heavily. The door knob suddenly turned and in walked the Senshi of Mars and Mercury.

The two inner guardians gasped, and squatted down into fighting stances, hands reaching for their transformation wands; door closing softly behind them.

"Who are you?" questioned Rei, staring intently into Pluto's eyes.

Sailor Pluto smirked, keeping her eyes locked on the two girls. "Tell them who I am Princess."

Amy and Rei furrowed their brows and looked upon their princess in confusion. Serena sighed deeply once again and removed her hands from her face, dropping them heavily on the bed, all the while staring up at the ceiling.

"She's Sailor Pluto…the Senshi of time. She's apart of my Outer Senshi court."

"Outer Senshi Court?" asked Amy.

"There's more of us?!" exclaimed Rei.

Sailor Pluto shifted her eyes to Serena. "We have much to discuss, and very little time."

The statement caused Serena to turn her head to her guardian. "Little time for what?"

Pluto smiled, "Be patient child, the rest of the inners are not here." She then turned to the two inner scouts.

"Mercury, please go and retrieve Small Lady." The blue haired genius nodded, her eyes lingering upon Serena as she exited the room.

Pluto then turned her attention to Rei. "Mars, please contact Jupiter and Venus and tell them to come as soon as possible."

Rei glared at Pluto, and Serena took notice of it immediately. "Rei, please do it…I'm fine."

Rei shifted her glaring eyes upon her princess. "I've heard that before" she spat, a bit of venom dripping off her words, stinging Serena in the heart. Serena looked down in shame as Rei glared once more at Pluto before leaving to fulfill her task.

Pluto chuckled, watching the fire senshi exit the room. "I've always liked her," she mused. She grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room and dragged it rather loudly across the floor, until she was satisfied with where she wanted it; she dropped heavily into the seat, turning to see her princess glaring at her intently.

"Was that necessary?" growled Serena, agitation present on her face.

Pluto grinned. "After all the little stunts you pulled…you damn straight it was necessary."

"Why are you here?"

"That will be known once the inners are here."

"I don't like being left in the dark."

Pluto shifted dark eyes to her princess. "Now you know how it feels."

Serena frowned deeply. 'Oh God, she knows…' she thought to her self, her frown deepening even more, she looked at the senshi of time from the corner of her eye, 'but how?'

Several moments passed in uncomfortable silence, than the door was thrown open and an outraged Lita entered the room. Both Mina and Rei held her around the waist, trying with all their might to hold her back and calm the Amazon down. Lita's piercing green eyes fell on her princess, and looking over her condition made her anger triple.

"Where the hell is he Sere? I'm going to kick his head clean off his goddamn shoulders!" she declared.

Pluto snickered, drawing Lita's attention to her. "Who the fuck is you?"

Pluto stood to her feet and bowed slightly at the waist. "I'm Sailor Pluto."

Lita cocked her head to the side, all traces of anger vanishing. "What?" She looked at Rei and Mina behind her. "Another Senshi?"

Pluto took her seat once more and looked upon the tall senshi with a smile. "All will be explained as soon as…"

She was interrupted as Amy walked briskly into the room, closing the door behind her. She held a sleeping Rini tightly to her arms and had the baby bag slung on a shoulder. She took the other vacant seat and sat heavily in it, exhaustion taking its toll on her; she dropped the bag to the floor with a soft thud. All the inner scouts then drew her attention to Serena.

"What's going on?" asked Mina, once bright blue eyes were now bloodshot red with weariness.

Pluto took this time to speak. "There are a lot of things going on." She started, eyes never leaving Serena's form. "A lot of secrets that needs to be revealed."

Mina moved and took a seat on the window sill, taking notice that the sun was beginning to rise. Lita and Rei took a seat on the foot of Serena's bed. Pluto waited for all of them to be seated, before she began to tell the inners Serena's story.

"You all already know the story of the Silver Millenium, and how Beryl had destroyed the moon kingdom, and you all were sent to the future to be reborn." Pluto paused and watched as the inner nodded their heads.

"Well, when Serena was sent to the future, she wound up being born in the wrong era…or rather wrong dimension."

Amy furrowed her brows. "I don't understand."

Pluto smiled. "Well, let me tell you about myself before I go any farther. As you already know I am the Senshi of Time, I am the guardian of the Gates of Time. My job is to protect the gates as well as the princess."

"So what is the Gates of Time." Questioned Lita.

"A portal that only few have access to; a place where you can see the past, present, and glimpses of the future…if it allows you to see; an existence that reveals different worlds you can travel to. If an enemy ever gained access…all hell would break loose."

"Different worlds? Are you saying there are different worlds where we don't exist…where the Sailor Senshi doesn't exist…where the moon kingdom never existed?" questioned Amy, more alert than ever.

Pluto nodded. "You are correct Mercury."

"How did Serena get lost in a different world?" asked Rei.

"That I do not know, but it took 5 long years to finally find her."

Mina's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "5 years!" She shifted her eyes to the princess. "So you remember your other family?"

Serena felt all eyes on her and she shifted uncomfortably. She then slowly nodded her head. "Yes I do. The Winners; I have 29 older sisters and one brother who happens to be my twin. Our mother passed away giving birth to us both, and I don't know of my father. He was a rather busy man, and I hardly seen him, we were all raised by nannies…and Quatre and I were mostly around our butler Rashid."

"So what of the Tuskinos?" asked Amy.

"They were the family I was supposed to be born to. When Pluto brought me here, she made them believe that I was their daughter. The same technique Rini had used when she made them believe that she was their niece, when she had traveled here." Replied Serena.

"Why haven't you mentioned this to us? Questioned Rei, a look of hurt adorned her pretty features.

Serena swallowed deeply. She may not have seen the priestess's expression, but the tone in her voice told her everything. "I was never to return back to that era…I'm suppose to live the rest of my days here and fulfill my destiny."

"A destiny you destroyed," muttered Pluto.

Serena narrowed her eyes on her guardian. "A destiny I destroyed? What is this you speak of? I've been successful in my battles, I had Rini…all that is left is for Darien and I to wed, and start the creation of Crystal Tokyo."

Pluto shook her head completely stupefied. She honestly could not believe what she was hearing right now. What the hell has he done to her princess?! "You've really gone madd if you think I'm going to let you marry that man…not now…not ever."

"Then it is not I who has destroyed destiny, it is you!" exclaimed Serena, a look of anger burning in her eyes like a lit flame.

Pluto growled, slamming her staff to the ground, and standing to her feet, causing everyone in the room to jump startled. "Crystal Tokyo is not meant to be! You and the prince are not meant to be, nor should he have been Small Lady's father. An unhappy Queen and a corrupt King will only lead to heartache and pain, and I will not stand by and let this happen. He is not fit to rule by your side, he will lead the world into utter chaos and damnation! Because of your little stunt, I was unable to foresee this and was unable to stop this before…" she paused taking a shaky breath. "He nearly killed you both…and has caused the death of your unborn child!"

The inners watched the scene play before them intently; anger, sadness, frustration…and betrayal clouding their minds. Mina decided to ask the question that has been bugging her as well as the inners. "What stunt did she pull?"

Pluto plopped heavily down onto her seat, resting her chin on her balled up fist. "She toyed with the Gates of Time. She replaced the real events of what was happening to her, with events that I would want to see, so I would assume everything was alright." She narrowed her eyes onto her princess. "That is forbidden magic…where did you learn it? I know your mother did not teach it to you."

Serena eyes turned several shades darker, expression as cold as ice. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

Pluto gritted her teeth. "Well…the decision has been made. You're going back home."

At this, Serena shot straight up in her bed, despite the pain that ran up her sides, the burning in her chest causing her breath to come in short gasps, her head swarming with dizziness, and the tears coming forth in her eyes. "You can't do this."

"I can and I will." stated Pluto firmly.

"Goddamn it Puu!" She wheezed out, hand clutching at her chest. "I'm the princess and I said no!"

"I've gotten official orders from you mother." replied Pluto. Serena frowned deeply as the inners snapped their heads towards the Senshi of Time.

"She was the one who took off the spell you placed on the gates, and informed me of what was going on. She gave me the orders to send you back and to get you away from the prince. She's done with standing by and watching you destroy your life."

"It's my life and I'll live it as I please." growled Serena, glaring heatedly at the Time Senshi.

Pluto turned from her princess with a frown and eyed each of the inner Senshi. "Transform."

They all nodded as Amy handed Rini to Pluto. Within a matter of a few seconds, the four girls stood in their Sailor attire. She handed Rini to Mercury and swirled her staff, creating a large black portal.

She turned and stared down at her Princess whom was seething with anger. Serena slammed her fist on the bed. "It's my life! Stop trying to control me; I'm not a fucking puppet!"

"Look princess…I saw your future…I know what will happen if you stay here."

"Enlighten me."

Pluto tensed, and looked to the white tiled hospital floor. "4 days-7 hours-2 minutes-33 seconds from now, you and Darien will get into a fight, leaving you unconscious. 20 minutes after that he drowns Rini in the toilet because he couldn't get her to stop crying. 2 minutes after that, he beats you to the brink of death and leaves. 30 minutes after fucking a whore in a cheap hotel, he returns and puts a bullet between your eyes. 15 minutes after that, he sets your apartment on fire, and than blows his own brains out. The three off you burn in the apartment complex… So I suggest you either come willingly… or I'll drag you kicking and screaming."

Serena opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it quickly completely dumbfounded. After a few moments of stunned silence, she suddenly gritted her teeth, borderline of snarling at the time guardian. "What if my Senshi cannot fend off the Youma? I won't be here to dust them, nor be there to destroy a new enemy."

Pluto smiled. "I've already awakened the Outers. With them, we shall be unstoppable."

"You what?! It's bad enough the inners were awakened…but you drag more into this hell bent game?!" she screeched, causing Rini to stir in her sleep, but not awaken.

"It's their duty, and they willingly chose to be apart of this 'hell bent game' as you call it."

Serena buried her face into the palms of her hands. "Today is not my day." She muttered.

She glared back up at Pluto. "This is all a croc of shit and you know it!"

Pluto smiled and motioned for Jupiter to pick up the distraught princess. "I know Princess…but I promise things will all work out. Just be patient."

With that, the group of seven walked through the portal.

…GW Dimension…

The black portal appeared and the group of seven stepped out on lush green grass, the sky as blue as ever, and in front of them stood an extremely large mansion.

Jupiter whistled lowly. "Daaaaaaaaaamn!"

Serena had her face buried in Jupiter's neck, and upon hearing her she turned her head and a soft smile graced her lips. This was her home for five years, and images of her and Quatre reeking havoc began to form in her mind.

Pluto stepped forward and knocked on the large double doors. Several moments went by and one of the very large doors began to open. A young teen came to the door, his indigo eyes large with slight fear, and his long waist length chocolate brown braid clenched tightly in his hands. He ran straight into Pluto knocking them both to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Maxwell!! You have caused me great injustice and you shall pay with your life!"

The one called Maxwell gasped, and his eyes became even larger. He desperately untangled himself form the fuming Senshi and quickly stood to his feet, and helping Pluto stand as well.

"Sorry babe!" He exclaimed, taking off and heading towards the back of the mansion, just as another teen with Chinese decent darted out from the large door, nearly crashing into Pluto himself, face red with rage, a katana wielded high in the air.

"Maxwell, you coward!!" he bellowed, chasing after him all the while.

The Senshi all looked at each other with a look of shock, and then turned when they heard a gasp from the mansion once more.

"Lady Pluto?"

Pluto looked up at an elderly man, whom held a kind smile. Pluto returned the smile and bowed slightly at the waist. "Nice to see you again, Rashid."

The elderly man noticed the other senshi he had never seen before, and then the girl being held by one of them caught his attention immediately. Tears began to well in his eyes, "Heavens…"

Pluto came closer to the door and smiled warmly at the man. "Can you please retrieve Master Quatre…it's quite urgent."

Rashid nodded and quickly ushered all of them inside, eyes never leaving Serena's battered form. He showed them to an empty living room and they all took a seat in various locations, save Pluto, whom decided to stand. Rashid exited the room to go and retrieve Quatre.

Serena sat in between Lita and Rei on the sofa, and nervously rung her hands together in her lap. She turned to the door, hearing hurried footstep, and she unconsciously held her breath.

The door flung open and slammed against the wall, Quatre standing in the doorway breathing heavily. "Why the hell have you been blocking me, Serenity!?" he exclaimed.

His short pale blonde hair was disheveled, heavy bags beneath his crystal blue eyes. He was clad in a light gray beater and wore silk baby blue pajama pants. His eyes were wild and held a raging anger within them. When they finally landed on Serena, his anger dissolved, and his eyes began to flood with tears.

He took small steps towards his sister and crouched down eye level with her. He ran a shaky hand down the side of her bruised face, letting the tears spill from his eyes.

"Heavens Serenity…what has happened to you?"

Author: Well that's all for now come on you guys tell me what you think, starting to think it's not good enough!! Review me, your opinions matter and motivates me.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own the sm or gw characters in this fic!

Serena leaned in to his soft, yet calloused hand, staring deeply into his crystal blue eyes. She wiped a tear that trailed down his pale cheek as tears welled up in her own eyes. She closed her eyes wearily as realization dawned upon her.

'_You felt it didn't you?'_

Quartre nodded. _'Yes I did…what happened, who did this to you?'_

The action caused the Senshi to look at each other in confusion. Pluto as well cocked a brow in surprise. 'Are they talking through their minds? How long have they been able to do that?' she thought silently to herself.

A small smile graced her ageless features, 'My Queen…your daughter cease to amaze me.' She then turned her attention back upon the twins.

Serena placed a hand on top of his. _'I promise I'll explain everything…I want to talk to my Senshi before they leave.'_

This newfound information caused the former gundam pilot to take on a look of worry and deep concern. _'You're staying?'_

Serena nodded and Quatre pressed his head against his sister's, closing his eyes. Something was very wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of this. He suddenly leaned back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stood to his feet. He turned his attention to Pluto, upon hearing her clear her throat.

"Master Quatre and Rashid, can I have a word with you both privately?"

Quatre nodded, "Yes Miss Pluto, we can go across the hall." With that the three exited the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mina who shared a love seat with Amy and Rini scooted up in her seat. "Serena, your brother is so hot!" causing all the girls to giggle and Serena to roll her eyes.

A small smile appeared on her face, "He surely isn't 5 anymore." She sighed sadly, resting her head upon Rei's shoulder. "I don't want you guys to leave."

Rei draped her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "We don't want to leave either, but we have to rid Tokyo of those Youma."

"I'm suppose to be there helping you."

"You are in no condition to help us with anything." replied Amy, unraveling the still sleeping Rini from the thick blankets.

"Besides, I'm sure we'll be visiting soon." chirped Mina.

"Even if we have to beat Pluto up and steal her staff!" exclaimed Lita, causing Serena to giggle.

"What about Darien?"

Rei's amethyst eyes narrowed into slits. "Forget him! You heard what Pluto told you, he's obviously sick in the head."

"Yea, and I cant promise you the next time I see him, I wont try and rip his eyes out and throw him around with my chain!," replied Mina, a dark glint twinkling in her eyes.

"You guys!! Please don't hurt him…he's not like this all the time, I swear it! It's just he gets so depressed and angry and starts drinking…" started Serena, but quickly closed her mouth upon seeing Mina stand from her seat abruptly. She stalked her way towards her princess and squatted at eye level with her, seriousness upon her face Serena never seen before.

Mina took a hold of Serena's chin with a death grip. "Stop it! I don't care if he was sober, drunk, or trippin balls off of PCP! There is NO excuse for his actions. He needs therapy; using you and Rini as a punching bag is not an option. I truly don't understand why you would let him do this to you, and I pray that I will never understand. You don't deserve that Serena…he doesn't deserve you. I won't lay a hand on him only because you asked me not to but I swear on everything I love… if he steps out of line, I won't hesitate to kill him. Prince of Earth or not, our loyalty is to you, not him."

She released Serena's chin, determination burning in her eyes. "I failed as your guardian once…I will not fail again."

Amy stood from her feet and joined the group. She handed the sleeping baby to her mother and squat down beside Mina. She watched as Serena placed Rini on her chest, soothingly rubbing her back, and then smiled at her with thanks.

Rei tightened her hold around her friend. "Odango, you know we love you and we're trying to protect you."

She looked at her Princess pleadingly. "Try and be happy and give this a chance…for us?"

Serena smiled weakly. "Alright you guys…I'll try for you." Rei grinned and enveloped her in a tight hug, followed by the rest of her Senshi.

………

Quatre escorted his butler and Pluto into another room, and quietly closed the door behind him. Anger once again burning in the pit of his stomach, he looked up at Pluto with a frown.

"Who did that to her?"

Pluto sighed, propping her self up against the wall. "Her supposed destined Prince."

Quatre gritted his teeth, staring accusingly at the guardian. "You swore you'd protect her from harm."

"She can tell you why I couldn't perform that task." She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I wanted to give you this."

Quatre took a hold of the paper, brows knitting in confusion. "What is this?"

"A list of her injuries, and the prescription to the medication she needs. You will need to retrieve that immediately, the meds should be wearing off soon." She paused standing erect. "She hates swallowing pills so you will have to hide it in her food and make sure you watch her eat as well, she hasn't been eating well."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you."

"In the morning her advisors Luna and Artemis shall be here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

Pluto smiled. "That is all that I have to say, we really need to be going."

Rashid exited the room, and Pluto took a hold of Quatre's arm before he too left. "She really needs you right now, even though she is too stubborn to admit it. Please do a better job than I."

"I swear it."

With that the duo left the room and Pluto entered the living room while Qautre joined Rashid in the hallway. Pluto spotted the inner senshi and Serena in a group hug. She walked to the center of the room and swirled her staff, creating a portal. With a sigh, she interrupted the group hug.

"Senshi, it's time to go."

The girls gave Serena their last words of encouragement, one more tight squeeze of hugs and kisses, and reluctantly let go. The all looked teary eyed at their princess and slowly made their way to the portal.

"We love you!!" they exclaimed in unison and walked into the portal, leaving a teary eyed Serena in their wake. Pluto turned as well and began to advance towards the portal.

"Puu…wait."

Pluto paused and looked upon her princess. "You aren't leaving me without a hug, are you?"

The time senshi smiled and advanced towards her. She kneeled down and hugged the princess warmly. Serena took this time to whisper in her ear.

"Take good care of my girls,"

"You know I will princess." She leaned back with a smile. "Take care of yourself and Small Lady." She looked at her sternly. "And behave yourself…you know what I mean."

Serena smirked. 'Oh, I'll behave alright,' she thought. "Of course I will Puu."

Mina popped her head out of the portal. "Come on Pluto, it's creepy in here!"

"I'm coming, Venus." Pluto stood to her feet. "We will come and visit you soon. I know the inners will tear me apart if I don't." She advanced towards the portal and paused. She then turned to look at Serena once again.

"Oh, and Princess?"

Serena looked upon her curiously. "Yes?"

"Mess with the Gates of Time again, I'll stomp a mud hole in your ass." She flashed a grin upon seeing the princess's shocked expression. "Love yah!"

With that she entered the portal, and it vanished in thin air.

………..

Quatre turned and handed Rashid the list he retrieved from Pluto. "Can you ask Trowa to retrieve these items for me?"

Rashid bowed slightly at the waist. "Yes Master Quatre." He turned, and headed off to perform his task. Quatre returned to the living room and upon seeing his sister, he for the first time took notice of the baby. He advanced towards the pair and took a seat beside them.

"Who is this? He asked.

Serena smiled at him. "Your niece, Serenity Usagi Chiba, Rini for short and I like to call her Small Lady." She eyed her brother, "You want to hold her?"

Quatre grinned and rose out his arms, taking the forever sleeping child in his arms. She had on a light pink one piece pajamas with footies. She suddenly stretched with a yawn and then snuggled deeply into her uncle, causing the young blonde to smile.

"She looks just like you, Sere." Serena giggled, than lay her head on her brother's lap. She yawned tiredly, and curled up against him. Within a matter of seconds she was fast a sleep.

"Serena"

…snore…

Quatre sweat dropped. "That was fast." He looked down at Rini feeling her shift in his arms. He was met with large red sleep filled eyes. He watched as she blinked several times before her eyes settled on him. She cooed up at him and he felt his heart melt. He raised her up so he could a good look at her and frowned deeply seeing the bruise and cut on the side of her face.

He gritted his teeth. "He hurt you too."

Rini's eyes diverted from his quickly and stared at something behind him, giving what ever it was a toothless smile. Quatre cocked his head to the side with a lopsided grin. "What are you looking at?"

He turned his head and spotted his friend who had unruly brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a green tank top, with loose fitted torn faded jeans, and ratty old black and white high top converse sneakers. He walked around the couch and stood in front of Quatre, and Rini squealed and reached her hands out towards him.

"I think she wants you."

Quatre held a look of pure shock when his friend reached out and picked up Rini. The infant smiled and grabbed a hold of a lock of unruly brown hair and yanked on it with her pudgy small hands.

"Hn!"

Quatre held back a smile. "How long have you been in here Heero?"

Heero grunted again when Rini once again yanked on his hair. "Since all those women walked in here."

The blonde nodded, not in the least surprised. "What all have you found out?"

"That girl is your sister. Those women are her guardians and they sent her and the baby here for protection from Darien Chiba. Your sister is the only thing keeping her guardians from causing him bodily harm."

"She's protecting him?!"

"Hn." He paused, and shifted Rini in his arms. "The woman with the green and black hair threatened to stomp a mud hole in your sister'ass…something about the Time Gates. I think it's one of the reasons why she's here.

Quatre slid from under his sister, then bent down and gently picked her up. He exited the room without a word, Heero following behind him, Rini all the while playing and tugging his hair.

Quatre walked down several hallways, up a flight of stairs, and then came up to a light pink door with a white crescent moon on the front. There was a code box beside it and he shuffled Serena in his arms and punched in three numbers and a 'click' was heard, signifying the door was unlocked.

They stepped in to a rather large room, which was painted light pink, with white and silver crescent moons and stars decorated along the walls. There was a large bed in the center of the room with white beddings, a large white dresser, with a matching white desk.

He settled his sister on the bed and covered her up with thick white blankets. He turned to Heero and reached for his niece. He gaped at the brunette when he turned his shoulder to him.

"Fine then, take her to one of the maids and have her feed and bathe Rini. I noticed there was a pink baby bag in the living room by the love seat. I'll go round up the guys; meet me in the meeting room in 20 minutes."

"Hn." Heero walked out and Quatre sighed heavily.

"That was odd." He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Author: Hope you enjoyed! Please review I want you guys' opinions!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Holy crap I got a bunch of reviews Thanks!! Keep em coming!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW characters!

Quatre exited the room and made his way down the stairs, he crashed into something solid and stumbled back and fell to the floor. He looked up and noticed his tall companion Trowa was reaching out a hand for him to take.

"Sorry." Quatre took hold of his hand and was hoisted up effortlessly.

"It's alright." The blonde straightened his clothes. "Did you retrieve those items?"

The brunette nodded and handed over the bag. "What is it for? It's rather serious medication, but there's only one dosage of each item."

Quatre arched a brow. "Hmm…interesting." He clutched the bag tightly. "Meet me in the meeting room, all will be explained then."

Confusion lied in his one visible dark green eye, but he didn't utter a word. With a nod, he turned on his heels and made his way to the meeting room. Quatre made his way to the kitchen, where he spotted Rashid talking to one of the cooks. He came up to his long time butler and the old man smiled at him warmly.

"What can I do for you Master Quatre?

He handed the man the bag. "Can you have the cooks place this in Sere's food please?"

"Very well Sir."

"Thank you. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the meeting room."

…SM Dimension…

Darien stood outside his apartment door, fumbling with his keys. His eyes were bloodshot red, hair disheveled with a stubby beard and mustache, clothes wrinkled and dirty. They reeked of stale cigarettes and alcohol; he looked like hell.

After dropping his keys for the third time and streaming lines of curses, he finally opened the door and saw the place looked the same as he left it. He slammed the door behind him, rage seeping through his veins.

"Goddamn it! Why isn't this place cleaned up!"

He stumbled his way into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was nothing in the within it, infuriating the man even more. He slammed it shut, causing the refrigerator to rock from the abuse.

"There's no food…no beer!" he stumbled his way down the hallway to the bedrooms. He threw the door open to his daughter's room. He scanned through all the mess and didn't see Serena in sight.

"Where the fuck are you?" he growled, making his way towards their bedroom. He threw the door open to the room and noticed that his room was destroyed as well. He lashed out and punched a hole in the wall.

"Wait till I get my hands on that stupid bitch." He muttered, making his way into the living room. He tripped over a beer bottle and hit the hard wood floor, flat on his back with a thud.

"What a sloppy mess you are, Prince Endymion." sneered a voice.

Darien tensed and quickly sat up, causing his head to spin and throb terribly. His eyes fell upon four females he did not recognize in sailor attire. A woman with short sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, to her left was another woman with long wavy aqua colored hair, and matching eyes. To the sandy blonde haired woman's right was a child who looked no older then 5, had she black hair and violet eyes, a glaive clenched tightly in her small hands. Behind them was another woman who sat in the window with long black hair with green highlights held up in half bun, she held her staff tightly, ruby red eyes glaring upon the prince.

Darien glared upon them. "Who are you?"

"Princess Serenity's Outer Senshi court." replied the sandy blond haired woman. She gave him a sickening smirk.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, the senshi of the wind."

The aqua haired woman spoke next, eyes filled with anger. "I'm Sailor Neptune, the senshi of the sea."

"I'm Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth." Spoke the child, eyes as cold as ice.

The one in the window sill spoke next. "I'm Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time and space."

"Hnn…there are more you…" he snarled at them with disgust.

"I suggest you keep that mouth of yours in check Prince." Snapped Uranus.

"Where's Serena?"

"Somewhere safe from you." replied Neptune heatedly.

Sailor Saturn took a step forward, pointing her glaive at Darien's exposed throat. "You've hurt Serenity-mama. That is unforgivable, you shall be punished."

"Your precious princess won't let you lay a finger on me!" he spat, a cocky smirk coming across his face.

Uranus snickered, popping her knuckles. "That's what you think."

Darien frowned and quickly reached into his pocked and pulled out a red rose. With unregistered speed, Uranus was in front of him and kicked the rose out of his hand.

"Not today tux boy!" Uranus then gave him a swift kick to the head, causing in him to fly into the to entertainment center. The TV fell with a loud clatter, sparks flying everywhere, cds and dvds smashing to the floor.

Darien rose to his hands and knees, shaking debris from his hair with a groan. Neptune was on him next and kicked him hard in the stomach. He spat up blood and rolled on to his back, where he was met with a boot to the face by Saturn, knocking out several teeth. He rolled onto his stomach and held his mouth with his hands, moaning in pain.

Neptune gave him another kick to his side, smiling with satisfaction feeling several ribs shatter from contact, and his cry of pain. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and hoisted him up. She slung an arm around his shoulders and held him in place.

"Get him Saturn!"

Saturn smiled devilishly at him, propping her glaive up on the wall. She punched at his stomach with no mercy, then suddenly stepped back and kicked him sharply in the groin, then did it again for good measure.

Neptune tossed him to Uranus who shook him by the collar. "Don't pass out yet prince charming, aren't you enjoying yourself?" she mocked.

Pluto jumped from the window sill and stood in front of Darien and Uranus. She took a hold of her staff in both hands, and lightly tapped one end to the floor and then hoisted it on her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Don't you move now, Uranus."

"If you hit me Pluto, I swear its so on like donkey kong!"

"You couldn't kick my ass, even if you tried."

"We'll see about that. That wall over there has you name on it. Hit me and I'm kicking you straight threw it." growled Uranus.

"I might just have to hit you then." She mocked. Saturn giggled and Neptune shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Pluto smirked and turned her attention back to Darien. With grace and speed only a senshi could have, she swung her staff, the end hitting the prince of earth cleanly across the jaw, shattering it completely.

He roughly spun out of Uranus's grasp and hit the floor with a loud thud. No movement or sound came from him. Uranus stared down at him with wide eyes; Pluto smirked up at her.

"You alright, need a clean pair of panties?"

"Shut up Pluto!" She moved towards the fallen prince and stood over him, seeing that he was unconscious.

"Daaaaaamn, you got knocked the fuck out!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Time to make our leave girls." replied Pluto, looking over their work towards the prince.

The four left through the window, but not before giving one last blow to the unconscious man. Each of them giving him a nice kick to the body, save for Saturn, who just jumped on his back a couple of times.

(Author: Didn't think I let him get off that easily did you?…grins evilly…)

…GW Dimension…

Quatre walked into the meeting room, and took a seat at the head of the long rectanglur table. To his left sat Duo and Heero, and to his right seated Trowa and Wufei. He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the palms on his hands with a sigh.

"What's the meaning of this meeting, Winner?" asked Wufei, arching a brow at Quatre's odd behavior.

"One of my sisters who you haven't met will be staying here."

"I think we've met all 29 of your sisters Q-man!" chirped Duo, earning a nod from all the gundam pilots with the exception of Heero.

Quatre shook his head, "No you haven't met my twin Serenity."

"Since when do you have a twin?" questioned Duo.

The blonde sighed. "It's rather complicated; she was taken from here when she was 5 to fulfill a destiny. To make a long story short, it back fired and she was hurt badly by someone she loved dearly and from my understanding so was her daughter. They were brought here this morning for protection from him."

Wufei snorted. "What kind of a man puts their hands on a weak onna and child, injustice!" Quatre snapped his head towards Wufei, glaring upon the man with such ferocity, he nearly cringed.

"She is not weak!" He glared around the table. "Now I expect all of you to treat her and my niece with respect. If I hear otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."

He watched as all four of his friends nodded in a state of shock. He broke out into a wide grin. "Glad we have an understanding." A soft knock could be heard, and everyone's attention turned towards it.

"Come in." called Quatre.

A young maid walked in, and she bowed slightly at the waist. She held a rather ecstatic Rini in her arms. Her pink curly hair was done in pig tails, and she wore a pale yellow sundress with white and yellow flower decorated sandals. Her bright ruby red eyes fell on to Heero's cold and emotionless cobalt blue ones and squealed happily, throwing her arms out to him.

The maid looked at Heero in confusion and handed the baby to the perfect soldier, when he too raised his arms out to the infant. Rini bounced gleefully in his lap, not before giving a nice tug on his hair. Trowa, Wufei, and Duo's jaw dropped and just about hit the table. They turned sharply to Quatre who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hee-man, let me hold the baby!"

"Hn." Heero frowned, holding Rini closer to him.

Duo pouted, "Don't be a baby hogger! I won't to hold her too!" He stood from his seat and reached out to take a hold of the infant, when Heero all of a sudden reached out, causing Duo's face to fall into the palm of his hand. Heero pushed him back causing the braided teen to stumble back, trip and flip over his seat, and hit the floor with a thud.

"Hn…get your own!" Wufei burst out in a fit of laughter, Quatre snickered, Trowa cracked a smirk, and Rini giggled clapping her hands.

"You probably have dozens of babies out there Maxwell!" exclaimed Wufei, chocking over bouts of laughter.

Duo sat up quickly and glared at the Chinese man. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You're a whore!"

Duo's jaw dropped for the second time. "I am not!" he looked at him smugly. "I can't help that I'm a lady's man!"

Wufei snorted and Duo turned his attention to Quatre. "Q-man! Make him share!"

Quatre shook his head as an idea came to mind. "How about we go to the mall and buy some stuff for the baby."

Duo grinned! "The mall…which is full of babes…and babes love babies!" He threw his arm up into the air. "To the mall we go!"

Author: That's all for now please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW characters in this fic.

Duo shot up from the floor with a 1000 watt grin. He narrowed his eyes on Heero, who was glaring at him. He stalked his way over towards him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want the baby at the mall!" he declared.

"No."

Duo smirked, "I got what you want man."

Heero furrowed his brows. "You got the goods?" Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei gave each other questioning looks, and tuned into the conversion with great interest.

"You damn straight I got the goods."

Heero chewed on his bottom lip, deep in thought. He looked at Rini who in turn was staring back at him, as if she was expecting an answer herself.

"I want a case this time."

Duo pouted, "Damn, a case?!"

Heero's glare intensified. "No case…no deal." Duo grumbled and jammed his hands deep into the pockets of his black pajama bottoms.

"Alright, alright…I'll get you a case."

"When will I have it?"

"I gotta call the Man…but I should have it tonight." He took hold of his braid that trailed over his shoulder and threw it behind him. "Now that we have an agreement, I need to primp for all those hot babes at the mall...even though I look oh so sexy now!"

Duo's grin returned ten-fold and darted out of the room. Wufei shook his head, staring at his friend's retreating back.

"Idiot…" The ex-gundam pilots then turned their attention to the perfect soldier. Heero looked at them, feeling eyes burning into him.

"What?"

Quatre leaned in further on the table. "What are the goods?"

"Hn!" Heero quickly stood to his feet and made a quick exit.

Quatre gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "I'm going to find out what the goods are…this isn't the first time I heard those two talking about it."

Trowa arched a brow. "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

Wufei stood from his seat. "Well the goods are coming in tonight. We'll just corner him and make him talk."

The three nodded, Mission: Goods, was set in motion.

………

Quatre dragged a rather heavy odd looking thing outside the front doors, and Duo's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a car seat."

"It looks like an execution chair…and why is it made out of wood?"

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know!" He ran a hand through his short hair. "I'll get her a new one when we get to the mall, we can't hold her in the car, it's not safe."

"That doesn't look safe." muttered Wufei.

"It looks uncomfortable," added Trowa, looking at the contraption skeptically.

"For Christ's sake, the mall is only 10 minutes away, she'll survive!" he turned tired frustrated eyes towards Duo. "Get her a pillow!" he snapped.

Duo ran inside with an 'eep' as Trowa came up behind Quatre and patted him on the back. "You're seriously going to take a nap when we come back, you're really cranky."

Quatre's jaw dropped, as Trowa took the car seat and placed it in the car. Duo bounded out of the house and placed the pillow in the seat. Heero went to go and place Rini in the car, but was stopped abruptly when her little hands latched onto the door frame of the car.

Wufei snickered. "The little onna doesn't want to sit in that thing."

After many moments of struggling and Rini crying out, Heero was able to pry her from the door, dodge her flailing arms and legs as he put her in the seat. After she was fastened in, Rini pouted and gave off a pitiful cry.

"She looks so miserable," said Quatre, feeling bad for the infant.

"Well the sooner we get there, the better." replied Trowa, climbing into the front of the black SUV. Wufei climbed into the very back seat of the vehicle and Duo and Heero sat on either side of Rini. With everyone buckled in safely, Quatre speed off.

…SM Dimension…

The Outer Senshi jumped out of the window and landed on the concrete ground gracefully. Saturn pouted, and looked up a Pluto questioningly.

"You sure I can't chop him up with my glaive?"

Pluto snickered, "Sorry firefly, we don't want Serenity to be angry."

"What if I just cut off a finger or two?"

Pluto stopped, seriously thinking it over, and then she smirked and ruffled the child's short black hair. "No can do…though that would be fun…"

Neptune slung an arm around Pluto's shoulders. "We need to make a trip to the Time Gates."

"For what?"

Neptune whipped out a video camera from her subspace pocket. "Because I want to record us whooping his ass…plus I want to show the inners since they promised not to harm him…it's only fair."

Pluto grinned. "Genius!" Neptune stepped back and Pluto swirled her staff and opened up a portal. Uranus ran up behind her and shoved her in it, and a loud scream and a thud could be heard.

"You bitch!!"

"That's Ms. Bitch to you, you old hag!"

Pluto's gloved hand shot out from the portal and grabbed Uranus by her collar, causing to the blonde to scream very uncharacteristically. "I'll show you an old hag!" she exclaimed, and flung Uranus into the portal.

"I swear those two act like 3 year old," muttered Neptune with a shake of her head.

"That's an insult to 3 year olds," remarked Saturn, causing Neptune to grin.

"Come on kiddo; let's separate those two before they destroy something."

…….

All 8 of the scouts lounged around in the large living room of Rei's shrine, eating snacks, guzzling down soda, and laughing their asses off; watching the video recording of Darien's beating for the tenth time.

"Rewind it!" exclaimed Mina, who had tears running down her face.

Lita turned to Rei, "Hey, this has slow motion on it doesn't it?"

Everyone in the room grinned as Rei nodded her head enthusiastically.

"REPLAY!!" they all shouted in unison.

...GW Dimension…

5 clueless teens and a baby stood in the middle of the mall, looking around with wide eyes.

"Where do we start?" questioned Quatre.

"No clue" muttered Trowa, looking around the highly crowded shopping plaza.

Duo scanned the crowd for some hotties, and what he spotted almost made his chest burst in his chest. "This year's playboy calendar bunnies!"

His mouth began to water, watching the girls talk amongst each other. "January…April…Lord have mercy…August!" He snapped his eyes towards Heero.

"I need the baby now!" Heero handed him the infant and Duo took several steps away from and paused.

"What's her name?"

"Rini."

"Duo what about the baby stuff?" questioned Quatre.

"Let me work my magic!" he stalked off and headed towards the playboy bunnies, Rini looking back at the guys with wide eyes. The remaining four could have sworn the child mouthed out 'help me.' Duo swung into player mode and sauntered his way up to the 12 gorgeous women.

"Excuse me ladies, can you help me with something?"

The group of females' conversion ended and averted their eyes to Duo, then quickly diverted their eyes to Rini, causing them to swoon. All 12 females surrounded Duo and Rini like an insect to a flame.

"She is sooooo cute! What can we help you with?" exclaimed Ms. December, who was a raven with long curly hair, and the prettiest green eyes Duo has ever seen. They poked and gushed at Rini, causing the child to giggle at the attention.

"Well, me and four of my friends are here trying to by Rini some things, but we're really clueless on what she needs. You think you can help us out?" asked Duo, mustering up the most pitiful look he could muster up.

"Of course we can!" exclaimed Ms. February, the 11 other girls nodding in agreement.

Duo grinned with giddiness. "Come on ladies, to the shops we go!"

…4 hours later…

The SUV was packed with baby stuff and 5 weary pilots sat in the car, and Rini was passed out in her new extra cozy car seat. Wufei sat in the back glaring daggers at the back of Duo's head from the little stunt he pulled at the Mall.

…Flash Back…

Wufei was looking around the baby store curiously and picked up a contraption that looked like some sort of pump. He arched a brow eyeing it.

"What is this?" he muttered.

"I believe that is a…" started Quatre, but was cut off by Duo.

"An oxygen mask for when you're changing diapers." replied Duo; he took a hold of the item. "This is where you put your face."

Wufei eyed him wearily. "And what goes on the other end,"

"Oh you can hook up different scents to smell." Duo held back a grin. "Hold it to your face and hit that button to turn it on."

Wufei complied and held the 'mask' to his face and turned in on. His eyes widened when the contraption just about tried to suck his face off. His screams were muffled as he tried to rip it off his face.

Duo hit the floor, laughing his ass off as Quatre ran up to Wufei and turned the machine off for him. Wufei tore the mask from his face and glared at his braided friend.

"Injustice! Maxwell, prepare to die!" Duo screamed as he jumped to his feet and fled from the store, Wufei right behind him, and Quatre right behind them trying to stop the inevitable.

…End Flash Back…

They pulled up to the mansion and trudged they're way inside, Heero totting Rini in her car seat, and Duo dragging the old wooden one.

"Hey Q-man, do you still want this car seat?"

The blonde looked at his braided friend and shook his head. "Do what you want with it."

He grinned deviously, "Excellent!" with that, he was gone.

Quatre shook his head and turned to Trowa, Wufei and Heero. "I'm going to go and tell the maids to go unload the vehicle and set Rini's room up, and then I'm going to rest."

He turned to look at Heero. "I assume you'll handle Rini?"

Heero gave him a curt nod, and exited the room himself with the sleeping infant. Quatre turned to his remaining friends.

"I'll see you at dinner…and don't forget about the goods!,"

Wufei and Trowa smirked and nodded. "Of course not." They both replied in unison.

Author: That's all for now ^_^ please review! I wanna try and hit 50!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: You guys are so awesome!!!! Thanks for the reviews, made the chapter a bit longer for ya'll!

Disclaimer: Don't own the sm or gw characters in this ficcy!

Serena slowly blinked her eyes open. She wearily looked at her surroundings and shot up in the bed with a look of panic. She clutched her pounding head with one hand and the other clutched her side. She leaned back against the white crescent moon decorated head board with a groan, focusing her eyes to look around the room, as memories of what happened before came back to her. A small smile crept upon her face as she realized she was in her old bedroom from when she was 5.

"Exactly the same as I left it…need some more things to feel at home though." She whispered, and then frowned. "Since I'll be here for a while."

She looked towards the blinds behind her, realizing the sun was setting. "Selene! How long have I been out?!"

She heard a knock on the door; she called out, voice cracking. "Come in."

She smiled warmly seeing Quatre walk in, holding a tray of food. He kicked the door shut behind him and made his way to the bed with a smile of his own. "Glad to see you're awake, you've been out for a long time."

He placed the tray down in front of her, and ran his fingers through her silver blonde bangs. "Your bruises are barely visible." He gasped, eyes wide with shock

She smiled wryly at him. "A good rest quickens my healing," she arched a brow. "You do the same thing."

"I heal faster than normal, but not that fast…your entire face was black and blue and your eyes were nearly swollen shut!"

She shifted her silver blue eyes to her plate full of parmesan chicken and garlic noodles. "It was that bad, huh?"

Quatre frowned deeply, lifting up her chin by a finger. "Why did you let him do that to you?"

"To make me better." she whispered.

The blonde gritted his teeth, "What do you mean?"

She looked her brother in the eyes. "I'm neither Princess Serenity of the past, nor am I Neo-Queen Serenity of the future…I'm just Serena. I'm not graceful, elegant, or intelligent…I'm just a klutz, a ditz, and a crybaby… I think that's the real reason why Pluto sent me here"

Tears began to slide down her face and dropped onto the tray before her. "She knew I wasn't fit to be Queen…and brought me here to save me the embarrassment."

Quatre took the tray of food and placed it on the floor, and enveloped his sister in a tight hug. "Don't you dare believe that for a second!" He tightened his hold on her as if she were going to disappear.

"I'm going to help you through this Sere, I swear it." He held her for a little longer as she stared blankly ahead of her.

"What did you do to the Time Gates that upset Miss Pluto?" Serena stiffened in Quatre's arms, and she tightened her hold around his waist.

"Pluto is able to see the past, present, and if the gates allows it, the future as well. I had put a spell on the gates so that she wouldn't be able to see what Darien was doing to me."

"Why? She could have stopped this from happening to you."

"When I was 16, Darien and I had been together for 2 years. I was going to leave him because his drinking had gotten worse, and he put his hands on me for the first time. He slapped me because I burned the cookies I was trying to make for him; but Rini came from the future for help, because my future self had been attacked by a dark force and was encased in a crystal. I found out that she was mine and Darien's daughter."

She paused, thinking about the bubbly child she had met two years ago. "I loved her so much…I didn't want to be selfish and have her cease to exist. Plus when I went to the future, Darien's future self was so kind and loving…I believed with time, Darien would be like that too."

She closed her eyes and shivered against her brother. "We saved Rini's home and she returned. Darien became worse than before, drinking heavily, beating me and telling me that I needed to be more like my future self…I guess my will for Rini to live kept me going, and I became pregnant when I was 17. My father disowned me, and kept my mother and little brother from me, and I was forced to live with Darien. I began to distance myself from the girls because it was getting harder for me to hide the bruises and to keep lying about what was really going on."

"When I became pregnant, I told myself that I would leave Darien…that Rini and I would runaway and be happy. Reality began to settle in, I had no job, no place to live…how was I going to afford to keep clothes on her back, and food in her mouth; being that I dropped out of school, I wouldn't be able to get a decent job…knowing my future was a blessing and a curse."

"So how did your guardians find out what was going on?" asked Quatre.

Serena's eyes darkened at the memory. "He hurt Rini. Its one thing to hurt me, but to put your anger out on a defenseless child…our baby? I realized I had to get out of there and I went to Rei for help. Next thing I know, within a matter of hours I'm being rushed to the hospital, I had a miscarriage, and then Pluto came to the hospital. She told me my mother Queen Serenity took the spell off of the gates and showed her everything I was hiding. She rounded up the rest of my inner scouts and brought me and Rini here."

Serena's stomach roared loudly, causing her to blush a deep red and pull back from her brother. She rubbed her grumbling belly and looked sheepishly at her brother, who was chuckling at her embarrassment.

"I guess I'm hungry." Quatre smiled and reached down and took the tray of food, and placed it back on her lap.

"Here, eat up!" Serena smiled in thanks, and dug in hungrily. Quatre watched her eat in silence, and waited for her to hand him the tray. He stood from the bed, and bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Get some more rest. If you're feeling better in the morning, we can go shopping."

Serena yawned, all of a sudden feeling very tired. "You drugged me didn't you?"

Quatre snickered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Serena snuggled herself in her thick white blankets, "You're a terrible liar…where's Rini?"

Quatre tucked his sister in, "With the guys downstairs, who you will meet tomorrow. Rini's bedroom is the room next to yours."

She nodded before she succumbed to a deep slumber. Quatre smiled and exited the room and closed the door softly behind him. He walked towards the stair case and sat on the top step. He buried his face in his hands and cried for all he was worth.

…….

Duo rounded a corner at top speed being chased by his katana wielding lunatic of a friend. He stopped abruptly when he heard what sounded like crying. He was suddenly thrown onto the floor when Wufei crashed into from behind.

"Damn it Maxwell!" he shouted.

Duo slowly sat up, and turned towards his companion. "Shhhh!! You hear that?"

Wufei stood to his feet, wanting to chop Duo's braid off temporarily forgotten. "Hear what?"

The braided pilot furrowed his brows trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. "Someone's crying." He began to walk down the hall, the sound becoming louder with each step. Wufei followed behind him, curiosity getting the best of him.

The sound led the two to the staircase and Duo frowned seeing Quatre balling his eyes out. They both made their way up the steps and stood in front of the blonde, whom had not yet noticed them.

"What's the matter Q-man?" asked Duo taking a seat beside his friend, and Wufei propping himself up against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, while he stared down at the blond worriedly.

"He broke her…"

Duo furrowed his brows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"That bastard broke my sister…made her believe he was bettering her by beating her...trying to make her into something she's not." replied Quatre, sniffling and wiping the tears with the sleeve of his arm.

"I want my sister back…" he whispered brokenly.

Duo forced a grin to his face, patting his friend on the back. "She'll be back to her normal self…it may take some time so don't worry about it."

Quatre nodded and stood to his feet. "If I ever get the opportunity to see him, I'll kill him…and I put that on my parents' grave." He just about growled, his eyes turning a few shades darker.

"He caused her to have a miscarriage and hurt my niece…I can not and will not forgive him." He made his way down the stairs and disappeared around the corner without another word.

Duo stared after him and turned to Wufei. "I've never seen him like this before."

Wufei nodded in agreement. "Do you blame him? If you had a sister and something as drastic as that happened to her, wouldn't you feel the same?" he sighed, looking to where Quatre had once sat. "I'll keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn't do anything destructive."

Duo turned towards the stairs, "He's really protective of this one…she must be really special to him."

"Hn…just another weak onna." muttered Wufei, turning and making his way down the steps, and headed towards his room. Duo plopped down on the steps, resting his elbows on his knees, and chin on the palms of his hands. He let out a heavy sigh, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"I feel for you Q-man, I'd feel the same if that was my sister…I would have protecting you from anything Kylie…" He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his phone ring. He pulled it out and answered. He spoke for a few minutes, and then hung up, a grin plastered on his face.

"Time to get the goods!"

………..

Heero had just put Rini to bed and was now currently doing some important paperwork on his laptop in the living room. Wufei was sitting in the window sill cleaning the blade to his katana. Trowa and Quatre sat in another part of the room, playing a game of chess.

"Hee-man!" shouted Duo.

Heero closed his laptop, stood to his feet, and silently walked out of the room. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre scrambled to their feet and poked their heads out the door and watched the transaction. Duo stood at the front door with a gigantic brown box that had no writing on it. Duo was grinning madly and handed the perfect soldier the box.

"I told you I could get it for you man!"

"Hn."

Duo walked past him, "I'll be in the kitchen," he called over his shoulder.

"Hn." Heero stared at the box and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"What's in the box, Yui?" Heero stiffened n slowly turned his head and saw Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei blocking his way, arms crossed over their chest.

"What's in the box?" question Wufei again. Heero frowned, not liking the fact they were trying to corner him.

He furrowed his brows. "Hn..."

"Come on Heero, what do you have in there?" questioned Quatre.

"It's none of your concern."

Wufei frowned and lunged for the box. Heero dodged out of his way and side stepped Quatre, then was tripped by Trowa, who quickly grabbed his leg and pulled him from the fallen box. Quatre made a mad dash to the box and opened it with a gasp. He slowly turned his head towards the fuming 01 pilot.

"Twinkies?"

Wufei came up beside Quatre and peered inside the box himself, and was shocked to see a ton of Twinkies in the box. He turned to look at Heero, who had just pushed Trowa off of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Yui?"

"Hn.." he stood to his feet and made his way to the box, snatching it from Quatre.

"I like Twinkies." He stalked out and headed for his room. The three remaining pilots looked at each other incredulously.

"I was so not expecting that." muttered Trowa, standing to his feet and straightening the wrinkles in his clothing. Quatre began to chuckle, then it turned to full blown laughter, causing him to bend at the waist.

"Winner, have you gone mad?" questioned Wufei.

The blonde had tears rolling off his cheeks from laughing so hard. "I thought it was some undercover firearm or something…but Twinkies!?!?"

He fell to the floor, laughing even harder. "The perfect soldier is addicted to Twinkies!"

Trowa and Wufei looked at each, both sharing a smirk, before they too fell into a fit of laughter.

……..

Serena shot up in her bed, her hands grabbing at her throat, caked in sweat and tears, gasping for air heavily. She looked around the dark room and quickly jumped out of the bed on shaky legs.

"Where's my baby?" she asked in a panic whisper.

She stumbled her way to the door and opened it quietly, to be met with a long dark hallway. She waited for her eyes to adjust and she slowly made her way down the hall, going to the first door along the way. She cracked it open and seen a rather large baby crib and then the silhouette of her daughter's sleeping form. She stepped into the bedroom and made her way to the cradle. She leaned in and brushed Rini's bangs from her closed eyes then bent down and kissed her cool forehead.

"I promise I won't let him get us Rini," she whispered, she bent down once again and kissed her forehead once more, than made her exit from the room, not noticing she was being watch. Once Serena closed the door behind her, Heero stepped out of the shadows and took a bite from his Twinkie.

"I won't let anything happen to you two either," he whispered, before propping himself back up against the wall, and continued to watch Rini sleep.

…….

Serena started to head back to her bedroom after seeing that her daughter was okay, but she was really thirsty and hungry, so decided to head downstairs and go to the kitchen. She smiled and hummed lightly, remembering where everything was in the house as if she hadn't left.

She made her way down the steps and than through the halls and finally made it to her destination; the kitchen. Her stomach roared and she rubbed her belly with widen eyes. She quickly opened the door and opened the fridge, and grinned at seeing it packed full of food.

She pulled out tons of lunch meat, lettuce, tomato, dressings, and the works. She spun on her heels, causing her disheveled curly hair to spin with her. She tapped her chin, trying to remember where the bread was. She looked towards the pantry and a smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, that's where it is!" she exclaimed and started to walk in that direction and she started to make her way towards it. She let out a startled yelp when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and was shoved rather roughly up against the wall, hands held tightly above her head. She closed her eyes tightly shut, and whimpered, and began to tremble. Tears spilled down her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I was just getting something to eat Darien…I was going back to bed, I swear it…please don't hit me…" she began to sob softly and the figure let go of her and she slid to the floor and curled up into a ball and began to rock.

The lights suddenly flicked on and Duo stepped in and seen a guilty looking Wufei standing in front of a silvery blonde haired angel crying on the kitchen floor, adorned in a hospital gown. Duo frowned and looked at Wufei accusingly.

"What did you do to her?"

Wufei stepped away from her. "I just seen someone I didn't recognize walk in the kitchen…I thought it might have been someone trying to attack. So I grabbed her and put her against the wall and...and the weak onna just started crying…called me Darien and told me not to hit her.

Duo walked up to Serena and squatted at eye level with her. "We need to calm her down before Q-man comes in here."

Duo placed a hand on her shoulder, and frowned more deeply as she flinched away from him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a seat beside her on the floor. "Come on babe, an angel like you shouldn't be crying. Wu-man here didn't mean to scare ya."

Serena sniffled and slowly raised her head. She shifted her eyes up at Wufei who was looking at her apologetically, and then turned her gaze onto Duo, who was grinning madly at her.

"We're not going to hurt ya." He stood to his feet and held out a hand to her. Serena stared at the hand for a moment, and then hesitantly placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her up and led her to the counter where all the food she laid out.

"So you're about to make a sandwich, huh?" questioned Duo. Serena nodded and out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Wufei went and took out the 12" hero bread and brought it to the table.

Duo helped Serena take a seat on a stool at the table, and then took a knife from a drawer and cut open 3 hero rolls, and placed one in front of himself, Wufei, and Serena.

"So what you're name babe?"

"Tsk…Winner Serenity…everybody calls me Serena for short." She replied, laying out meat and cheese on her sub sandwich.

Wufei cocked a brow and looked at Serena's heavily layered sandwich. "You sure can eat, onna."

Serena blushed, but continued to layer her sandwich. "I have to eat a lot to keep my energy replenished." She watched as Wufei nodded, as she completed her sub. Duo went to the cabinet and took out 3 glasses and went to the fridge and pulled out some lemonade. He poured them each something to drink and re-took his seat.

"So why are you up so late?" questioned Wufei, taking a bite from his sub.

"I had a bad dream, and wanted to check on Rini…then I got really hungry and came down here." She replied, half of her sandwich already gone. She took a large swallow of her lemonade, and then she ate the last bit of the sub and stood, placing her plate in the sink. She stretched, and yawned, and headed towards the door.

"So what are you're names?"

"Duo!"

"Wufei."

Serena nodded her head. "Night Duo, night Wufei."

"Night!" they both replied, and Serena exited the kitchen.

Author: OMG I actually got to 50 reviews! I was going to have this posted like Friday…but I had a party for ma brother and he got married Saturday, and all the family was leaving Sunday ^_^ Keep the reviews coming, you guys make me motivated…hell give me some requests you want to see, I may put it in there!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Thanks sooo much for the reviews ^_^ Oh! Cosmic Slytherin has a new fic you guys should check out, it's called The Eclipse Angel. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own any Sm or Gw characters in this fic!

Two figures stood in Serena's bedroom, watching the princess as she slept deeply. One of the figure's was a tall, very fit male, with long white hair that reached mid back and odd gold colored eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he stared upon the princess with mixed emotions.

The other figure was a female, whom was tall and lean. She had long wavy royal purple hair, held up in four buns on top of her head, and matching eyes, that held a look of heavy guilt and sadness. She sat beside the princess on the bed and ran her fingers through her bangs, which trailed down the side of her face, and rested upon her cheek.

Tears weld up in her eyes, "It all makes so much sense now…" she whispered.

"You pushed us away…and we let you do it." The tears spilled, and she closed her eyes. She stood from the bed and kissed the princess where her moon insignia would be.

"I failed as your advisor and as your friend…it will not happen again." The male with the white hair came up behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her; he kissed her cheek gently and began to escort her out of the room.

"Come on Luna, we need some rest." Luna nodded and let her lover lead her out of the room; eyes' lingering on the princess's sleeping form.

……..

Serena shot up from the bed with a 1000 watt grin plastered on her face. Hair in a tussled curly mess, and still adorned in her hospital gown, she jumped out of the bed and bounded towards the door. She first went to her daughter's room and cocked a brow at not seeing her daughter in sight.

She pouted in disappointment; her daughter not being the first person she woke up to. She spun on her heels and darted towards the steps and rounded two corners at top speed till she found the door she wanted. She threw it open, ran and jumped on the bed that held her sleeping brother.

"Rise and shine, Quat!" she exclaimed.

Quatre looked around him alarmed and started to grab his pistol from under his pillow, when he noticed his sister was on top of him grinning madly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

"Morning Rena…you're in a good mood."

She grinned, "I feel so good and refreshed, we need to go out and do something!"

Her enthusiasm caused Quatre to chuckle. 'All of her isn't lost,' he thought. He grinned at her and slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a head lock and ruffled her hair, causing her to squeal and try to squirm her way out of his arms.

"First, you need to shower and get dressed, than eat some breakfast." He let her go, and her hair was borderline of fro-ing out. She growled at him and shoved him, causing him to fall back on his pillows in a fit of laughter.

"You're so mean, Quat!" she then looked at him puzzled and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't have any clothes," she whined.

Quatre smirked and sat back up, "We have 29 older sisters, I know you can fit into one of their clothes."

"Oh yea we do, don't we." She remarked, looking at him sheepishly.

"Since you're feeling better, we can go shopping and get you some stuff."

Serena clapped her hands together with a squeal. "Shopping! I have to get Rini ready"

"I have plenty of people to watch over Rini, how about just me and you hang out today?" he asked, hoping she would. He really didn't mind if Rini came along, but he just wanted to spend time with his sister alone…like old times.

"Alright then, I need to go and get dressed." She attempted to jump out of the bed, but her foot got caught in the blankets and tripped her, dragging the covers and her brother to the hardwood floor with her.

"Oops!" muttered Serena, desperately trying to find her brother within the massive amount of blankets. His head finally poked out and he sucked in a large amount of air, nearly suffocating. He looked at his sister with the biggest grin he could muster up.

"Glad to have you back, Rena"

……..

Serena headed towards the kitchen, hearing a lot of talking and pots clanking. She had her long silver blonde hair held up in their usual odangos on her head, with twin streamers that stopped behind her knees. She had on a white tank top and blue jean caprice that hugged her hips. To complete the outfit she had on white flip flops.

She walked into the kitchen and scanned the people in the room silently. Duo and Wufei were arguing sitting at the island the three of them sat at last night. She saw another guy with extremely long bangs covering one eye, leaning against a counter, eating an apple. Her brother Quatre was fixing him a plate of food and went and sat at the kitchen table, where she seen another guy with unruly brown hair, watching Rini, who was being fed, by who she assumed was a maid.

Then she her eyes shifted onto Rashid and noticed that he was talking to two people that made her gasp loudly, causing everyone to look towards her. She sprinted into the kitchen and jumped into the arms of a white haired man, and hugged him tightly.

"Artemis!"

Artemis chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Good to see you too, princess."

Serena unraveled herself from him and was engulfed in a tight hug by Luna. "I've missed you princess."

She hugged her advisor back tightly. "I missed you too Luna."

She stood back from Luna and smiled at both advisors. "When did you guys get here?"

"Early this morning." replied Luna.

"You're staying?"

"Yes, we want to help you with Rini." replied Artemis.

Serena frowned slightly. "Pluto sent you here to be my babysitter didn't she?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Luna.

Quatre seen that this was getting ugly and quickly intervened. "Serena, you need to eat before we leave."

"I'm not hungry, lets just go." She replied, turning from her confused advisors, to face her brother.

"Rena…you really need to eat." protested her brother, who began to frown himself.

Time seemed to freeze, as the sound of the safety was switched off of a gun. Everything went so silent you could hear a pin drop. Serena shifted her eyes to the left and noticed a gun was pointed at her temple. She fully turned, now the gun dead center on her forehead and she stared into the emotionless cobalt blue eyes.

"Eat." was his monotone reply.

Serena frowned deeply. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you."

Quatre stared at the scene before him speechless, his heart caught up in his throat. He swallowed deeply; this was getting way out of hand. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face as he waited for Serena's next move.

Serena stared him hard in the eyes. "Pull the trigger." She closed her eyes, and was deeply shocked when she heard him pull the trigger. Standing frozen stiff for a few seconds in confusion, she snapped open her eyes in rage and glared heatedly at the perfect soldier.

"You trigger happy son of a bitch!" Heero blinked, and had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

"How dare you! My child is sitting right there and you try to blow my head off!" She slapped the weapon wielding hand from her face and jabbed him repeatedly in the chest with her finger, causing him to take several steps back, until he was pressed up against the oven. It took all he had not to wince; her boney little finger hurt like hell.

He frowned deeply. "She's too young to remember your head blowing off, so it doesn't matter if she was in the room or not."

Before Serena could think, everything went red and she kicked her leg forward, and caught the perfect soldier where the sun doesn't shine. Heero grunted and hit the floor in a crumpled heap, curling up on the floor and holding him self, glaring at the princess angrily; his gun clattered to the floor and slid under the kitchen table. He tried to get up, but fell back to the ground with another grunt.

Serena looked at her now broken sandal and growled angrily. "You broke my damn flip flop!"

She looked at all the other people who were staring at her mouth a gaped. "What! You want some too?!?"

Trowa quickly turned his back to her and shook his head no and took another bite from his apple. Rashid, Artemis and Luna shrunk away from her. Wufei shook his head, standing from his seat, and blocking his prized possession with both hands. Duo just about shrunk in his seat, twiddling with his braid in both hands.

"Sorry Babe, I plan on having kids in the future."

Quatre stood from his seat quickly and took a hold of Serena's arm and dragged the fuming silver-blonde out of the kitchen. "Come on, we'll get something to eat when we go out."

Once the twins were out of the room, Rashid, Luna and Artemis sat heavily in a seat at the kitchen table, Trowa went and grabbed Heero's gun from under the table, and Wufei and Duo helped the perfect soldier to his feet.

"Damn Yui, are you alright?"

"Hn…damn her big toe!" he growled out, getting helped to sit in a seat. Trowa handed him his gun and a bag of ice. He slouched back in his seat, placing the ice on his precious area. Rini cooed and patted him on the head, and he shifted his eyes towards the infant.

"I should have blown her head off." He pulled out his smashed Twinkie from his pocket and frowned, tears nearly welling up in his eyes.

"My damn Twinkie!"

Duo leaned towards Wufei and whispered. "Those two only been in each other's presence for 5 minutes, and she has Hee-man talking up a storm…and she got him to show some emotion; anger and pain…Serena's stay here is going to be interesting."

Wufei smirked, watching the perfect soldier talking shit about his beloved Twinkie that he was having one hell of a time opening. "For once Maxwell…I have to agree with you."

Trowa leaned up against the counter once more and had a smirk gracing his boyish features. 'Hmm…what the hell have we gotten ourselves into' he thought.

He shook his head watching Heero feed Rini some of his Twinkie. 'I think I'm going to like this Serenity girl…the changes have already begun.' He took another bite from his apple and tossed it in the trash.

………

Quatre had to sling his sister over his shoulder when she attempted to run back in the kitchen to give Heero a piece of her mind…or possibly another kick to the groin.

'God, I forgot how bad her temper is.' He thought, as he carried the fuming girl outside and into the SUV.

After the both of them were settled into the car, Quatre turned and looked at his sister whom had her arms crossed over her chest and was breathing heavily.

"Serenity Usagi Winner! What the hell were you thinking?"

Serena turned to look at her brother with wide eyes and mouth wide open. "What?! That lunatic put a gun to my head, and you have the nerve to ask me what I'm thinking?"

Quatre sighed heavily and slammed his head to the SUV's steering wheel, making the horn go off, scaring the hell out of his sister. She stared at him for at least 30 seconds, before she finally snapped.

"Get off the damn horn Quat!"

His head shot off the horn and he glared at her. "Don't yell at me! I'm older than you."

"By 45 seconds, big difference!"

"I was in the world 45 seconds before you so I'm your superior."

"I swear to God, I will kick you out that door."

"So you're threatening me now."

"That's not a threat, it's a promise!"

The two glared at each other heatedly before the two lunged at each other. The two wrestled for a good 30 minutes, kicking out two windows in the process. They wound in the very back seat of the SUV, breathing heavily, each sitting on either side of the bench seat; clothes and hair disheveled.

Quatre finally turned to his sister with a sigh. "Ready to go?"

Serena grinned. "You know it!,"

The two climbed over the seats and climbed into their respective spots in the very front. Quatre started the car and the two shot off, making their way to the mall.

Author: What do ya'll think?! I had that kitchen scene in my head for a while lol. You guys are being so awesome with the reviews!!!! So I got this out for all you reviewers…wrote this in like 4 hours LOL, told you reviews motivate me! And much thanks to those who are reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it! ^_^ Thanks for the requests, I'll try my best to give you guys what you want somewhere throughout this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Thanks so much for the review guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sm or Gw characters in this ficcy!

^_^ It would be nice if I gave everybody's ages, huh?

Rei, Lita, Amy & Mina :19

Amara & Michelle: 21

Hotaru: 5

Setsuna, Luna & Artemis: Old as hell

Heero, Wufei, Trowa & Duo: 19

Quatre & Serena: 18

Rini: 5 months

Rashid: Old man

Darien: 22

Serena and Quatre sat at a small restaurant, desperately needing to call it quits after several long hours of shopping. Serena sat back in the booth, just finishing off a rather large burger, extra large chili cheese fries, and a king size chocolate shake. She looked at her brother who was starring off out of the window and was sipping on his cup of hot tea.

"Who are all those guys, do they live with you?"

Quatre shifted his crystal blue eyes onto his sister, before he nodded his head. "Yes, they live me. They're my comrades from the war; former Gundam pilots."

"They piloted Sand-rock too?"

"No, Sand-rock is mine. The guys have their own Gundams. The one with the long bangs is Trowa, the one with the braid is Duo, the one with the tight ponytail is Wufei, and the one you had a…conflict with, is Heero."

She frowned at the mentioning of Heero. "What is his problem anyway…does he pull out a gun on everybody?"

"Just about," he smiled. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned in closer to his sister. "We are still dealing with personal demons; Heero especially."

Serena furrowed her brow and looked at her twin thoughtfully. "What type of demons?"

Quatre chewed his bottom lip and looked at her skeptically. "What we speak of right now stays between us."

He watched as she nodded her head. "I'll start off with Trowa. Before he became a gundam pilot he was in an accident which caused him amnesia. All he remembers is being an acrobat in the circus. Duo really doesn't speak much of his past, but he was living in an orphanage at a church since he was 5. Wufei had lived in China and had an arranged marriage when he was 12. He was sent to another village when his home was attacked, killing both his mother and wife. Now because of their death, he claims that all women are weak. Heero was an orphan, and was adopted by a man that abused him and trained him to be a perfect emotionless soldier. We all met when we were 15 and the 5 of us brought peace to the world with the Gundams."

Serena listened intently, as curiosity began to peak her interests even more. "What demons are you dealing with?"

He scratched the back of his head with a sigh. My gundam as well as Heero's has a system in it that requires you to have a strong mind. If you don't, the system will corrupt you and turn you into a killing machine with no mercy. It's been well over a year since I've last been in Sand-rock, but I still feel it trying to take over my mind…giving me the urge to kill whoever crosses my path.

(Author: It has been a looooooong time since I've seen GW, so bare with me lol.)

Serena stared off, deep in thought. "I remember that one time…I felt Sand-rock trying to take control."

Quatre shifted stunned eyes to his sister. "What? When?"

"I think we were 15. I felt it attempting to take over you…hell…it tried to take over me…"she trailed over, remembering the dark desires trying to devour her innocence."

Quatre stared at her intently, thoughts swirling in his mind like a whirlwind, causing him to frown deeply. 'Serena has never struck anybody before like she done Heero…and I feel as though she hadn't in her dimension either…by her coming here…is Sandrock's system revealing itself through her anger. I need to talk to the guys about this.' Serena's next choice words caused Quatre to abruptly snap out of his reverie.

"But…I liked it."

"You what?"

She shifted her eyes to the table. "Darien is going to find me Quat."

He took his sister's hand into his own. "No he's not."

Silver clashed with Crystal, deep fear present upon her face. "Yes he will, I know that in my heart. Last night I took the time to think about him…and I feel so foolish that I didn't realize this before."

"What are you talking about, Rena?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Darien has his own personal demons as well, but he changed so drastically in a matter of a day…the day Rini returned home…I knew something was wrong and I ignored it…I thought that I was being stupid…" She closed her eyes and let the tears trail down her face. "I don't think he's my Darien."

…SM Dimension…

Darien moaned and rolled onto his back. He opened bleary midnight blue eyes, with a groan, falling into a deep coughing fit. He rolled onto his side and curled up in a tight ball, as his body began to convulse with tremors. He suddenly went ridged and his eyes flashed gold, before settling to black.

He sat up quickly, his former injuries not affecting him in the least. He stood to his feet, and he took a hold of his hanging jaw and snapped it back in place. He popped his neck and shook the rest of the debris from his hair.

A deep and evil voice spewed from his split, bloodstained lips, a frown darkening his features. "Damn those Sailor Senshi."

He scanned around the apartment, noticing the damage to the entertainment center, Uranus so nicely kicked him through. An evil smirk crossed his lips and a cackle that would make your blood run cold, erupted deeply from within his chest.

"They will pay for meddling with my plans." A dark glint flashed in his eyes, already plotting how he would make each Senshi suffer.

He walked over towards the small sofa and picked up the keys to his vehicle. "I will find you Princess…," he paused, heading towards the door. "It's time to make Small Lady talk."

……..

Rei sat at the crown arcade with the rest of the inner senshi, laughing and joking amongst her friends. She had a cold shiver run throughout her body, of which Amy noticed, and placed a hand on the priestess's shoulder with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?"

Rei turned her amethyst eyes towards the blue haired genius, as Mina and Lita turned their attention to Rei; they too holding a look of concern.

"I just got a real bad feeling you guys."

Mina furrowed her brows. "You think it's the princess?"

Rei shuddered, trying to rid herself from the foreboding feelings of doom. "I don't know…but what ever it is…it's not good."

……..

The mansion the outer senshi lived was rather quiet and peaceful. Hotaru sat in the kitchen doodling on a piece of paper, as Setsuna was making herself a cup of tea. The Senshi of time froze in mid step, dropping her cup of tea to the floor, causing the glass to shatter to pieces.

Amara and Michelle quickly entered the kitchen upon hearing the noise and Hotaru's gasp of surprise. Amara had a deep scowl on her face, and she shakily ran her long slender fingers through her short sandy blonde hair.

"The wind is uneasy, Sets."

Michelle looked upon the deathly pale senshi of Pluto, her face paling a ghastly white as well. "The sea is restless."

Setsuna placed a shaky hand on the counter top to steady herself. "Something is seriously wrong."

Hotaru looked upon them worriedly. The child suddenly clutched her head, then threw it back, her eyes glowing violet, and the insignia of Saturn flashing brightly on her forehead.

She slowly turned and looked at her comrades and spoke in a voice, too old to be her own. "It has begun."

Author: I know it was short, but I've finally figured out how I want this story ^_^ so the plot thickens!!! Please review! N E WAYS! I have a favor to ask ya'll! I have another sm/gw fic I wrote years ago called death, corruption, and bloodshed; I have major writers block on it, and I have no idea what I want on it, so I was wondering if some of you could read it, give me some opinions on it, possibly have some requests on what you'd like to see happen. I'd appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

Author: You guys are soooo awesome with the reviews! Keep em coming! ^_^ I am so hooked on writing this story! Oh, um…it would have been nice to tell you that my other sm/gw fic Death, Corruption, and Bloodshed is already posted on here. I need some opinions on it, cause I really want to finish that one off too! Appreciate it and on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own any SM or GW characters in this ficcy!

The twins pulled up to the Mansion, and were already greeted by a staff of maids to bring in the massive amount of items Quatre had bought for his sister. When they walked into the house, they were met with silence, not seeing anyone in sight. They walked into the kitchen, finding Rashid with Artemis, sitting at the kitchen table conversing and sipping on tea.

"Rashid, where is everyone?" questioned the master of the household.

The old man turned with a smile. "Luna is putting Rini down for a nap, Wufei is in the training room, Trowa is in the library, Heero is in his room, and Duo ran out…"

He was cut off when there was a loud explosion that had actually caused the house to rock. The group of four looked at each other with wide eyes and scurried their way outside to the backyard. Upon reaching outside they spotted Trowa and Wufei on the balcony of the training room, and Heero only clad in a towel, hair wet and messy from just getting out of the shower; gun clutched tightly in his hand, posted on his bedroom balcony.

Serena's mouth hung open, eyes scanning over his chiseled body hungrily. "Whoa…" was the only logical thought she could muster up.

"Did you say something Rena?" asked Quatre, turning to look at his sister.

She snapped out of her reverie and turned to her twin. "Oh…uh, nothing." She flashed him a smile. Heero had seen her looking from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help the small smirk that made its way across his lips. He diverted his attention back towards the area he had heard the explosion, and what he seen caused him to arch a brow.

Duo came running up the hill, completely covered in black soot, and body heavily smoking. He stopped at the top of the hill, when he smelled something burning, he began to check himself and a look of fear suddenly came across his face.

"Don't let it be my hair!" he prayed, and patted his head, than took a hold of his braid, and the very tip was on fire. He screamed and started to pat it out, and slipped, causing him to roll rather painfully down the hill, hitting small shrubbery along the way, coming to a sliding halt.

"Ow…" Wufei burst out in laughter, as tears started to roll from his eyes.

"Maxwell, you idiot!" Serena and Quatre hurried to the braided one's side, as Rashid shook his head.

"Come on Artemis, let's go get the medic room set up.

Quatre helped Duo sit up. "What happened?"

Duo pouted, as Serena squatted down beside him. "Remember that car seat?"

The question caused the blonde to arch a brow. "What did you do to it?"

Duo grinned, only for it to quickly disappear, moaning in pain. "Well I took it out to the woods and doused it with a crap-load of gasoline and I tossed a lit match on it and … KABOOM!"

The twins slung Duo's arms over their shoulder and helped him stand. "Next thing I know, I'm thrown a good 20 feet through some trees and what not. It was AWSOME!"

Serena tried to stifle a giggle and Quatre shook his head. "You could have been killed."

"I'm the Shinigami! I am Death! HAHAHA…owie." Duo once again pouted, as the three of them slowly made their way inside.

"I don't think the Shinigami says owie, Duo." giggled Serena, than fell into a coughing fit. "You're smoking really badly!"

"Isn't it great?"

Serena shook her head. "You're a strange one!"

…….

Serena shook her head, walking out of the medic room. For a guy, Duo can really scream like a girl. Plus it didn't help much that Wufei was in there giggling like a little school girl every time Duo screamed in agony. She headed towards Heero's room, wanting to apologize for her actions this morning…even though she thought he deserved the kick.

She stood in front of his closed door and sighed. "Hmm, I wonder if he's still in that towel."

She quickly shook her head. "I can't be thinking like that…I still have Darien."

A little Sere-angel popped up on Serena's left shoulder, as a little Sere-devil popped up on her right.

"That's right, you still have Darien; whom you love and cherish dearly." replied Sere-angel.

"Now you know that's a croc of shit! You don't love him and you've known that for a long time." countered Sere-devil.

Serena chewed on her bottom lip. "I may not be in love with him…but I still love him, he's the father of my child." defended Serena.

"Blah blah blah! What's up with all these damn excuses?!? Have you forgotten that he beat the hell out of you, and then turned his anger on Rini? How can you love somebody like that?" exclaimed Sere-devil. She wiggled her eyebrows and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Besides, Heero got abs, and I know how much you like abs! Darien already has a pot belly!" She rubbed her chin. "Hmm…a sexy 6-pack or a disgusting pot belly?"

"Well that lunatic you're trying to hook her up with pulled a gun on her!" cried Sere-angel.

"There were no bullets, so it doesn't count!" yelled Sere-devil.

"You guys…I don't think I'm ready to move on!" replied Serena.

"You're not moving on! You will go back to Darien and fix things!" replied Sere-angel heatedly. Sere-devil growled and whipped out a shotgun and blew Sere-angel to smithereens. Serena's eyes widened 3x their size.

"Holy shit dude!" cried Serena.

Sere-devil blew the smoky end of the double barrel. "That bitch had to go."

She shifted her eyes to Serena. "Now, I know you're probably scared to death about moving on with someone else, but you really do need to move on! Forget Darien, he was not meant for you and you being so stuck on him is un-healthy; if you can't do it for yourself, than do it for Rini."

Serena frowned. "But…"

Sere-devil growled and pointed her gun at Serena's head. "Get your indecisive ass in there and talk to him damn it!"

Serena threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright…geeze…cool out."

Sere-devil grinned threw up two fingers in victory. "Good luck!" she winked, than disappeared.

Serena sighed deeply. "Here goes nothing." She raised her hand slowly, hesitating, than firmly knocked on the door.

"Hn…"

Serena furrowed her brows. "Um…can I come in?"

"Hn…"

She growled lowly under her breath. "What the hell does that mean? Oh well, if he's naked, than that's a plus!" She opened the door and stepped inside.

……

Trowa stood out in the hallway, just witnessing the whole transaction Serena had with her conscious. He shook his head. "I'm totally loosing my mind." He muttered, than made his way down the hall, and headed towards the library.

……

Serena stepped into the room and was disappointed that Heero was fully dressed, in a pair of loose fitted jeans and a black t-shirt. He was sitting at his computer desk, typing away madly on his laptop. She looked around his room, and frowned at how plain and brooding it was. He had a large bed with black comforting, and a dark Oakwood dresser, and matching computer desk. It was extremely clean, much to her surprise.

She closed the door behind her and propped herself up against it. Much to her annoyance, he had yet to stop typing, or acknowledge that she was in the room. She cleared her throat and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I just wanted to apologize for kicking you earlier."

"Hn…Don't apologize to me…apologize to the Twinkie."

Serena cocked a brow, "Excuse me?"

He stopped typing and turned to look at her. "Because of you're action, my Twinkie was smashed, that is what you should be apologizing to."

"I kicked you in the jewels and you don't care, but you're bitching about a smashed Twinkie?" Serena was completely dumbfounded, this guy is insane!

"I deserved the kick, but my Twinkie did nothing to you." Serena clenched her hands into tight fists, borderline of taking that computer and slapping him across the face with it.

She sighed heavily than gave a mock bow. "I'm so sorry you were caught in the crossfire oh wonderful and glorious Twinkie."

"Hn…I don't think the Twinkie found the situation humorous…doesn't matter, I already ate it." He turned and went back to typing away on his laptop. Serena gritted her teeth and unleashed several kicks to the back of his head, she wish she could have brought herself to land. She spun on her heel and threw the door open.

"You are such an ass!" with that she slammed the door and stomped her way down the hall.

Heero smirked. "She's so cute when she's pissed."

……

Serena headed downstairs and walked in on a rather interesting conversation between Duo and Wufei.

"Why do you always hate on my braid, dude? Are you mad because you have all those split ends?"

"SPLIT ENDS, INJUSTICE!?!" shouted Wufei. "I should smack you where you stand!" He pulled out his ponytail and shook his straight shoulder length hair free, letting it frame his face. "My hair is too luscious for split ends."

Duo unraveled his braid and shook his waist length wavy hair free. "No dude, my hair is luscious."

Serena decided to make her presence known. "You both have very luscious hair." She unraveled her odangos, her hair spilling past her ankles, in all its glory.

"But my hair is luxurious." Duo's and Wufei's eyes widened and they surrounded her hair, and began combing their fingers through it.

"Oh my God!" Duo exclaimed! "How do you get it so shiny!?!"

"And so soft?" added Wufei.

"Baby shampoo and conditioner." Replied Serena with a grin.

Wufei cocked a brow. "Really Onna…hmm..,"

Serena giggled, "It's the truth, try some!"

Trowa walked in the room and rolled his eye. "I have real bad timing." he muttered. He cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Duo… Wufei, Quatre wants a word with us." He replied.

Duo and Wufei nodded, as Trowa turned and left, Wufei following after him. Serena pouted, "I'm going to be so bored! Rini's taking a nap, you guys are going to talk to Quat…" she sighed heavily. "Guess I'm gonna have to play that new game by myself."

Duo stopped in the middle of re-braiding his hair. "What new game?"

"I talked Quat into getting me an Xbox 360 and a Nintendo Wii, and a ton of other games." Serena replied, causing Duo's eyes to widen.

"How the hell did you manage that!?! I've been trying to get him to buy games for the longest…says they rot your mind!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "He sounds like Amy…I will have to break him out of that!"

Duo grinned, "I'll meet you in the living room."

"Sounds like a plan!" the two shook hands and went there separate ways!

……

Serena sat on a swing bench, staring off a head of her, humming a tune. Her thoughts slowly wondered onto depressing matters, and she felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

She slowly shifted her eyes to the sliding glass door and Rashid exited from it and headed towards her. He gave her a warm smile, took a seat beside her and handed her a mug of hot cocoa, with plenty of marshmallows; just the way she liked it. The elderly man wrapped an arm around her and Serena snuggled into his side like old times.

"Why are you crying Bunny?" Serena couldn't help but smile. He always called her that when she was little and he would always call Quat, Q-ball.

"Everything is so messed up, Rashid."

Rashid gave her a reassuring smile and tightened his hold around her. "No matter how hard and crazy life become, remember everything happens for a reason. All will turn out good, you just have to be strong enough to stick it out."

Serena smiled and hugged him tighter. "I've missed you."

Rashid chuckled. "I've missed you too bunny."

Author: That's all for now ^_^ hoped you enjoyed! Please R&R Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sm or Gw characters in this fic.

Quatre sat in the meeting room, drumming his fingers against the large Oakwood table, lost in thought. The remaining four ex-gundam pilots stepped into the room and took their respective seats; Duo and Heero on one side and Wufei and Trowa on the other.

Once everyone was seated, the master of the house hold paused in his drumming, propping his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers. He had a frown upon his face, and he took a moment to look at each comrade before beginning to speak.

"I found out some rather…disturbing news today." He paused, sitting back in his seat and lacing his fingers behind his head and sighing deeply.

"Sand-rock has been affecting Serena." The sudden news caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" exclaimed Duo, who sat up quickly in his seat, now fully attentive.

"What do you mean by affecting her?" questioned Trowa; he didn't like this at all, this was highly dangerous.

"The same way it has done me, attempting to take over her."

"How? The onna never piloted Sand-rock, right?" replied Wufei. Quatre sighed once again and shook his head.

"No she never piloted Sand-rock, never seen it to be exact."

"So how is it possible then?" questioned Duo, whom scratched the back of his head confused.

"Serena and I have a bond. We are connected somehow, letting us be able to talk to each other through our minds, feel each other's emotions, pain, and so on."

"You are able to block each other too, I presume." remarked Heero.

"Yes, that's why I didn't know she was being abused. She started blocking me when we turned 16, and I haven't felt her till the night before she came."

"So how did you find out about the whole Sand-rock situation." asked Trowa.

"When I took Serena out, we started talking about Sand-rock and how it affected me. Then she started telling me about how it tried to take her over through our bond." He chewed his bottom lip and shifted his eyes to his lap.

"She quickly changed the subject, but I heard what she said. She said she liked the feeling of Sand-rock taking control, and I believe I know why."

"Why?" question Duo, furrowing his brows.

"She mentioned Darien, saying that he was going to come back and find her." He ran his fingers through his hair. "This is far deeper than I imagined you guys."

"I don't think I'm following you." replied Wufei, earning a nod from everyone else in the room.

"From my understanding…something big is about to happen, and its going to affect Serena the most. I think she wants to let the system to take her over to fight Darien."

"Why the hell does that onna need the system to fight some guy? You aren't making any sense Winner!" exclaimed Wufei.

"He's not normal…Serena is not normal."

"What the hell are you talking about Q-man, she looks normal to me." replied Duo, grinning at his long time friend. Quatre covered his face with both hands in frustration.

"Remember when I told you she had some destiny to fulfill?" Quatre waited for them to nod in acknowledgement. "Serena was taken when she was 5 because she was born in the wrong dimension. There are other worlds out there and in her world she is the reincarnated princess of the moon; Serenity. Darien is the reincarnated prince of Earth; Endymion, her destined lover."

"Those females?" questioned Heero; everything starting to click.

"They are the princesses of each planet, like Mars and Venus. They are her guardians. From what she has told me, her destiny was to become Queen of her world. Darien destroyed that dream, and her guardians sent her here for protection."

"So you are plotting something?" questioned Trowa.

"Yes, I want you guys to help me train her; she needs to learn control and needs to build some self confidence."

Wufei had to catch himself from falling out of his seat, but couldn't stop his jaw from hitting the table. "What the hell are you going on about, Winner?"

"What I had in mind was Trowa and I help her catch up with her school work, Wufei; you can help her with martial arts, Heero with weaponry, and Duo…" Quatre paused, not knowing what Duo could do.

"Mechanics." chirped Duo.

"Mechanics?" questioned Quatre, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Q-man, babes that knows cars and machinery is hot!" exclaimed the braided teen, grinning boyishly. Quatre rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay, Duo will teach her mechanics. Trowa you will help?" Trowa nodded in consent and the blonde turned his head to the perfect soldier.

"Do you accept this mission, Heero?"

"Mission accepted."

"I refuse!" stated Wufei sternly.

Quatre frowned. "Why?"

"She is weak!"

"Well, make her un-weak…or are you too weak to perform the task?" countered Quatre, watching the hairs rise on the back of Wufei's neck with satisfaction. The Chinese teen just about turned red in outrage, standing to his feet and slamming a fist onto the table.

"I could train that onna to be the best damn martial artist the world has ever seen!"

Quatre rested his chin on a balled up fist, with a brow arched challengingly. "Well prove it then." Wufei gritted his teeth, realizing what had just happened. He sat back in his seat heavily and frowned deeply. After a moment he nodded his head, accepting Quatre's wish.

"When shall we start?" questioned Heero.

"Tomorrow morning."

…SM Dimension…

Rei stared at the sacred fire heatedly. She had been trying to find out what caused that eerie feeling for the past few hours and has come up with nothing. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned to the door, seeing Mina pop her head into the room to check on her.

"Nothing?" questioned the blonde.

Rei shook her head tiredly. "Nothing at all."

"Well don't over due it; we don't need you passing out on us. Besides, the outers just arrived, and they don't look too happy. Maybe they have some news for us that may possibly give us some leads."

Rei nodded, standing to her feet and following after the Senshi of Venus. She cocked a brow, seeing the condition of the Outers, as she entered the living room. Amara was propped up against the wall, nervously biting on her nails. Michelle sat on the couch as pale as a ghost, while holding Hotaru who stared off blankly. What shocked her most was the state of Setsuna, whom looked deeply troubled and about ready to burst into tears.

She shifted her amethyst eyes on to Amy and Lita who were fidgeting rather uncomfortably in front of their companions. She looked to Mina, as she shrugged her shoulders. Rei sighed heavily trying to rid herself of bad feeling that began to well up inside her once more, while the duo took a seat with the remaining Inners.

"What's up you guys?" questioned the priestess, not liking the atmosphere at all. Michelle swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, turning haunted eyes onto the Inners.

"We have some bad news."

"How bad?" questioned Lita, wringing her fingers all the more.

"Very bad," replied Amara, not pausing in biting her nails, or even passing a glance to her comrades. The Inners looked at each other nervously, this was becoming very awkward. Setsuna cleared her throat and stared at nothing in particular, as she spoke the words that chilled the Senshi to the core.

"The Gates of Time has denied me."

"W-w-what?!" stuttered Amy.

"What do you mean by denied you?" questioned Mina, nearly afraid of hearing the answer.

"I cannot see the past, present, or the future…"she paused, nearly shuttering. "I cannot travel dimensions either, so I cannot go to the princess." The room fell so silent a pin drop could have echoed for centuries. Rei shot up from her seat, startling everyone in the room. She began to pace back and forth, clenching and unclenching her hands into tight fists.

"How the fuck did this happen?!" she just about shouted, Amethyst turning red with anger. "How are we suppose to protect her…what if an enemy traveled over there and is after her and Small Lady as we speak?!"

"The Gates is protecting itself." replied Setsuna. Rei stopped pacing and stared intently at the Senshi of Time.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She cocked her head to the side and took a good look at Hotaru. "She looks older…she was like 5 two days ago. What the hell is going on?"

Setsuna ran her fingers through her bangs with a sigh. "The Gates shut down because it is trying to protect itself and the Princess. The last time this happened was a Millennia ago, and that was when Beryl attacked the Moon. That time I was trapped within the Gates, I wasn't aloud out till you and the princess were reborn; a safety net so no enemy can try to attack, attempt to pass through dimensions, or tamper with your rebirth process. Though, not being able to see the past or the present has never happened before" By the end of that explanation, Rei had finally calmed down and retook her seat with her friends.

"Now I know for sure that an enemy has crossed through the gates, because I would know. I will feel their presence, so I know for a fact the princess is not harmed." She breathed in heavily, feeling the tension in the room lighten up.

"As for Hotaru, she is the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. When a major battle is about to occur, she ages rapidly to that of a 13 year old, and she begins to gain her full powers as the Senshi of Saturn to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" questioned Amy, not able to shake off the cold chill that ran up her spine.

"Hopefully it won't come to this, but she may have to destroy this planet in order to destroy the enemy." The room once again fell into a dead silence, as each scout began to ponder what may be coming soon. Lita chewed on her bottom lip, fear replacing her usual confident demeanor.

"So we know for a fact a powerful enemy is coming, but since you can't access the Gates, when don't know who it is or what to expect." replied Lita. Setsuna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Senshi, things have gone far deeper than I imagined. The good thing is the princess and Small Lady is safe. The bad thing is we don't know who the enemy is, or how powerful it is, or their intentions. We must start training and start preparing ourselves for this enemy's appearance." She shifted her eyes onto the Senshi of Mars.

"Have you been able to learn anything from your fire readings?"

"Nothing at all, but I keep feeling a sense of doom arising." said the priestess.

Setsuna looked at her comrades uneasily. "We start training in the morning."

……

Darien placed his car in parking spot and stepped out of his small navy blue sports car. He looked at the rundown warehouse before him, fixing his black shades, and running his fingers through his tousled hair.

He made his way towards the building, stepped inside, flicked on the lights to see the place was nicely furnished. He made his way up several flights of stairs, and came to another door. He opened that one, walked across the room and came up to a closet door.

He threw the door open, to reveal a young girl, rope bounding her arms together behind her back, and bounding her legs together. She was propped up against the wall, a ratty old black bandanna wrapped over her mouth to keep her silent. She wore ratty old clothing that looked to be too small, she was covered in filth from head to toe, and her waist length pink hear was tousled badly in knots. She wearily opened her eyes to reveal dark red eyes, as she stared fearfully upon Darien.

Darien smirked, flicking on the closet light. He pulled off his glasses and rested them on top of his head, and unraveled the scarf from the child's mouth. She flinched away from him when he softly trailed his hand down the side of her dirt stained face.

"That bitch has escaped me my dear. Those damned Senshi has put her in hiding and I cannot feel her presence." The child frowned upon the man, not understanding what he wanted with her.

"What does that have to do with me?" she rasped out.

"I believe those Sailor Bitches have placed her in another dimension. I know for a fact you know how to travel dimensions. So I want you to help me with that Small Lady." Small Lady snarled at him with disgust.

"Go fuck yourself." Darien snickered.

"What a mouth you have, I know your mother didn't teach you that."

"You obviously don't know my mother." She countered, glaring at him heatedly. Darien suddenly raised his hand and struck the child across the face.

"I asked you nicely…I see now I have to use other tactics." He smirked, eyes flashing gold, watching the blood trail down the side of the child's mouth.

"I will make you talk princess."

Author: Wow, it's been a minute ^_^ But I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Hope you guys enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Sorry for the wait my laptop was down. Well hopefully this was worth the wait, so enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW

The former gundam pilots exited the meeting room and proceeded back to the living room. They spotted Serena on the floor playing with Rini, making funny noises on the infant's belly, causing her to squeal in delight. Quatre smiled and walked over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the blonde to look up at him questioningly.

"We need to talk." He grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her to her feet. Duo took Serena's place on the floor with Rini as the other pilots took seats around the room. Quatre brought her to another room and they both took a seat on a large comfortable couch.

"So what did you want to talk about Quat?"

He ran a hand through his bangs, "Well me and the guys have been talking." He paused, taking his sister's hands into his own. "We want to train you."

Serena cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Trowa and I want to help you with your school work, Wufei with martial arts, Heero with weaponry, and Duo wants to show you mechanics."

"Mechanics?!" exclaimed the princess. Quatre chuckled softly with a nod.

"Yes, mechanics."

"Why?"

"Why mechanics?" questioned Quatre.

"No, why do you want to help me with all of that?"

"You told me that Darien was going to come for you Rena…we want you to learn how to protect yourself…and how to provide for Rini…if you ever leave."

"Leave?"

"We don't know what the future holds, after all of this blows over…you may go back home."

Serena chewed on her bottom lip. "I never thought about actually leaving."

Qautre pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't want you to leave…but if that is your wish, I will be happy with your decision."

"Thanks, Quate." She clutched her brother tightly. 'Hopefully I don't have to come to that decision soon.' She thought to herself.

She pulled away from him. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning at 5am."

Serena's eyes grew as large as saucers. "5am!?!"

.::Later that evening::.

The sun had long set, and the moon was shinning brightly amongst the darkened sky. Serena stood upon her balcony, staring up at the moon, lost within her tormented mind. A few tears rolled down her soft pale cheeks as she thought upon her past decisions… why was fate so cruel?

Everything seemed so perfect at first…she had her senshi…she had her lover. She frowned, her thoughts turning to Darien, and she smiled wistfully. She was a fool, no ifs…ands…or buts about it. Darien was supposed to be her knight in shinning armor...her protector and her savior.

_He is not meant to rule by your side…he was not meant to be Small Lady's father…_

How could that be true…she seen her future…seen the kingdom she and Darien were set to rule, how could it all be false?

She closed her eyes, shivering involuntarily; life was really messed up. Her future was now unclear and that scared her the most. She had been living for the past two years, trying to accomplish her goal; become Neo-Queen Serenity and rule over Crystal Tokyo…become the most powerful ruler of the universe. Within a matter of a few hours, that dream came spiraling down and blew up in her face and there was nothing she could do about it.

She unconsciously rubbed her belly, remembering the child that had been growing inside her and a few chocked sobs escaped her. She will never know of that child, never know what it was, what it would have been like…and it was all her fault.

"I am so sorry…" she whispered brokenly, wrapping both arms around her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Serena stiffened, turning her head slightly, staring into one piercing green eye.

"Trowa?" Trowa stepped closer, looking at the blond girl before him.

"What are you doing?" he repeated once again. Serena turned from him, looking down at the concrete walkway below her, her eyes becoming duller by the second.

"Thinking" came her nonchalant reply. Trowa took another step closer, propping himself up on the double glass door, studying the blond closely.

"About?" Serena sighed; closing her eyes, as the wind blew, blowing her unraveled thick hair of gold around her like a security blanket. She smiled softly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"End it all…end all the misery." She seemed to age within a matter of seconds, and a look of exhaustion overcame her pretty features.

"I'm tired…tired of the pain…tired of making the wrong decisions." She laughed bitterly, looking up at the moon once again, spreading her arms wide as she was embraced with a cool breeze.

"The harder I fight for what I believe…the worse things become."

"So end it then." came his reply. Serena turned her head, and stared into his eyes intently.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"My senshi…my daughter." Trowa pushed himself off of the door and took several steps, and stopped, standing a few feet in front of her. She dropped down in front of him soundlessly, standing a mere few inches before him. The silent soldier raised a well calloused hand, and softly took a hold of her chin.

"Stop living for everyone else and start living for yourself."

"My destiny has already been set for me."

"A destiny that longer exists…you have the opportunity to start over and live life the way you want and you are willing to throw it away."

"You don't understand."

"Ending it will not fix your problems. Fight for what you believe in Serena, fight for everything you believe in. " Trowa dropped his hand, and turned from her and began walking away.

"I won't let you give up. I believe in you" With that last statement, he began to walk away.

"Get some rest; you have a long day tomorrow." Serena watched him leave with a frown and turned, resting her elbows on the balcony ledge. She looked down at the concrete pathway once again, and ran a hand tiredly through her bangs.

"He believes in me." She whispered. She stood up straight and walked away from the balcony and made her way to her room.

"I will try Trowa…"

.:: next morning::.

Wufei stood before Serena's door with a frown, mumbling incoherent things under his breath. He glared at the door, before raising a hand and knocked. When no response came, he growled lowly and opened the door. Upon entry he saw the moon princess sprawled on her bed, limbs entangled within her thick comforter.

"Onna get up!" came his gruff reply. Serena groaned, rolling onto her stomach and buried her head under her pillow.

"Five more minutes," she whined. Wufei snorted and walked towards her bed, grasping upon her mattress and threw it up, causing the blond to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Up!" Serena shot up from the floor and glared at him heatedly.

"What the hell?!"

"I asked you to get up and you didn't, so I put matters into my own hands. Now meet me in the backyard in ten minutes." He turned then paused. "I suggest you put your hair in a braid so it doesn't get in the way." He then and walked out of the room. Serena growled and stood to her feet, mumbling un-lady like obscenities.

…….

Serena's chest was burning and her legs were on fire! She was jogging her 2nd mile with Wufei and was about ready to collapse. She soon did just that, knees crashing into the ground below her, her head bowed, as she panted heavily. Wufei saw the action from the corner of his eye and turned to look upon the girl with a frown.

"Get up onna, you have one more mile to go."

"I can't do this."

"You can and you will. Get up." Serena shook her head.

"No, I'm tired…I need to rest a minute."

"You are weak and pathetic." growled Wufei, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring down upon her.

"You don't think I know that?" she sneered. Wufei's frown deepened and he decided a different approach. He squatted at eye level with her and rested his hands on his knees.

"You've lost one child onna…do you want to loose Rini too?" He watched as a rush of emotions flooded through her eyes. She suddenly gritted her teeth, and glared upon the Chinese pilot. She clenched a fist and tried to strike him in the face, though he caught her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop downing yourself. I will not let you give up, get up and let's go." He released her and stood to his feet and continued to jog down the pathway. Serena slowly stood as well, glaring upon his retreating back, before she started to jog after him.

"I will not loose her too!" she growled, determination burning in her eyes.

……

Serena wearily walked into the garage, when she spotted Duo placing some tools on a table. He turned and looked at her, grinning widely.

"You look like hell."

"I feel like it," she muttered, stopping and standing beside him. "Wufei tried to kill me this morning with our workout, and Trowa and Quat tried to make my head explode with all of that school work." She looked at the contents on a small table and arched a brow.

"What is this?"

"An engine to a car, we're going to put it back together."

Serena gawked at him. "Are you kidding me?" she frowned when he nodded his head, his grin never faltering.

"So I'm going to learn how to put an engine back together, yet I don't even know how to drive." Duo looked upon her shocked; he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, that's just not going to do." He shook his head once again, his grin slowly starting to appear. "We'll start with driving lessons first!"

He walked over to a bright red Mustang, pulling out a set of keys and twirling them on a finger. He patted the hood of the car with his hand, just as Quatre walked into the garage. The blond cocked a brow, watching his sister enter the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"Where are you going?" Duo turned to his friend.

"She doesn't know how to drive…I can't have her building on vehicles when she doesn't know how to operate one."

"You mind if I tag along?" Duo's grin shockingly widened.

"Come on!"

…4 hours later…

Serena came flying up the driveway of the mansion, suddenly shifting gears, and turning the steering wheel hard. Qautre's face pressed up against the small back glass window, as Serena spun the car backwards and stopped the car before the garage door, smoke rising from the tires.

Duo grinned madly at her, "Perfect!"

Quatre threw himself in the front seat, all over Duo's lap and threw the passenger door open. He rolled out of the car and crawled down the driveway midway.

"LAND!!!" he hollered, pressing his head against the concrete ground. Serena and Duo both exited the vehicle, and Serena tossed the key to its rightful owner. Duo caught the keys and grinned down at his friend.

"Aw…it wasn't that bad!" Quatre glared at him and stood shakily to his feet, placing a hand on his stomach, feeling nauseated.

"You going to join us on our motorcycle ride tomorrow?" questioned Serena with a grin.

"Hell no!" with that the blonde slowly made his was to the front doors of his mansion. Duo chuckled and turned to the princess.

"So what do you have to do next?"

Serena sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Train with Heero…"

"Ouch…" He patted her on the back. "Have fun with that!" he walked over to the garage and pushed a button, causing the doors to raise open. He entered his vehicle and backed it up inside the garage. Serena sighed and started to head to the back yard.

"Here goes nothing."

……

Serena rounded the house and didn't see the perfect soldier in sight. She looked around with a frown, stopping in the middle of the backyard with her arms crossed over her chest in agitation. With a startled gasp she jumped to the side when she saw something come whizzing past her head. With widened eyes she looked behind her and spotted a dagger sticking out of a tree. She turned back around and Heero was standing before her, making her squeal and take several steps back, falling flat on her bottom in shock.

"Hn…you have sharp reflexes." He stepped away from her and made his way to the tree and pulled the dagger from it.

Serena stood to her feet glaring heatedly at the soldier. "What if that would have hit me?"

"Just be glad that it didn't" Serena clenched her jaws in annoyance, as Heero walked over to another tree and pulled out a bag. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked to where Heero was and peered over his shoulder to look inside that bag that was filled with blades.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" questioned Serena.

Heero looked over his shoulder and frowned realizing how close she was to him. "I will be showing you how to handle a dagger."

A small smile grew upon her face. "Oh that sounds fun." She took a hold of the dagger Heero handed her. She stepped away from her and eyed the weapon closely. Heero cleared his throat and stepped towards her.

"I will show you how to throw a dagger and being that you can dodge pretty well we will skip the 2nd lesson and go to the third."

"Which is?"

"How to throw and dodge at the same time." He positioned himself beside her and explained how to hold a dagger properly and how to aim and toss. He stepped away from her and a little towards the tree she was aiming for.

"Aim and throw." She arched a brow noticing how close he was and started to tell him he needed to step back more, but she shrugged it off because he was a "professional." She took a hold of the dagger like he had instructed, and aimed for the tree before her.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered. She threw the dagger and her eyes widened as the weapon began heading towards Heero's head. Before the weapon struck its target, Heero grabbed it between his finger tips a mere few inches from his head. He shifted his cold blue eyes upon the blonde, tossing the dagger to the ground.

"Again." Serena sighed and picked up another dagger.

"It's going to be a long day."

Author: Well….didn't know what else I wanted in this chapter so I'm gonna end it right here! Hope you enjoyed ^_^ please review


	13. Chapter 13

Author: I've passed 100 reviews! ^_^ Thanks a bunch you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW

The sun had set, and rain had begun to fall heavily. Serena and Heero both were outside, drenched from head to toe. The moon princess held a look of determination upon her face, as she once again attempted to throw a dagger and have it meet its target. She had accomplished to hit the tree, but unable to have the dagger stick into the object.

"That's enough." Serena shifted her eyes to Heero with a frown.

"Not until it sticks." It was now Heero's turn to frown.

"You need rest, we will try again tomorrow."

"Not until it sticks." She repeated, taking a hold of another dagger and began to aim it. Being so focused on the task at hand, she did not notice Heero come up behind her. Much to her surprise, he took a hold of her weapon wielding hand, and snatched the dagger from her hand.

"We will start again tomorrow." Serena whirled around and tried to snatch back the dagger, but he held it out of her reach.

"Give it back!"

"We will continue tomorrow."

"Damn it Heero, quit being such an ass!"

"Stop being so stubborn." Serena growled, eyes flashing with anger; who did he think he is!? Before she knew it, she was jabbing him in the chest with that God-forsaken boney finger of hers.

"I am not stubborn!" Being so caught up in the moment, neither one of them realized Heero was backing up towards a rather large mud puddle that formed from the relentless down pour of rain. So it was understandable when Heero unceremoniously tripped over a rock and back flopped into the muddy puddle.

The perfect soldier sat up, and his eyes narrowed into slits as he heard Serena burst out into a fit of laughter. She was bent over at the waist, laughing her ass off at his unfortunate dilemma. A small smirk crept upon Heero, and with phenomenal speed, clutched a hold of her arm and tugged her down into the puddle with him.

Serena shot up from the muddy water sputtering, turning to Heero, when she heard a deep low chuckle. Her moment of shock of hearing him laugh for the first time quickly dissolved, as she pounced on top of him and tackled him down into the puddle. The two once again became lost within their feud as they wrestled each other.

Heero finally gained the upper hand and pinned the blonde beneath him, both breathing heavily, staring each other intently in the eyes. A small smirk once again appeared upon the perfect soldier's face, when the blonde realized there was no way she could escape him and she sighed in defeat…so he thought.

"You won't escape me." he whispered.

"Oh yea?" she whispered back.

Heero gave a curt nod. "Hn."

He was thrown off guard when Serena suddenly raised her head, and kissed him softly on the lips. Taking advantage of his befuddlement, she flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist, with a triumphant smile upon her face and held up the V-sign in victory.

"That wasn't fair." He muttered.

"Who said we were playing fair?" Heero sat up, and wrapped his arms firmly around Serena's waist, pressing her up against his well muscled chest.

"Two can play that game." He whispered huskily, and before she could respond the perfect soldier did the unthinkable, he claimed her lips with his own. Now gaining the upper hand, he flipped her on to her back, pinning her beneath him once more, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, while his other hand cradled the side of her face.

Serena looked upon him with half lidded eyes, "Cheater."

"You started it."

Serena smiled at him mischievously. "Well then, I'm going to finish what I started." She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, claiming his lips once more.

……

Duo paced the kitchen, hands stuffed in his jean pockets with a pout on his face. He looked down at his watch and sighed heavily. Serena and Heero have been outside for a long time and it was time for him to have some fun with the blonde.

He made his way over to the glass double door squinting his eyes to see through the heavy blanket of rain, trying to find the pair. Lightening suddenly struck and his eyes widened seeing the perfect soldier and the moon princess lip locked in a huge mud puddle.

"D…D…Daaaaaaamn!" He pressed his face up against the cool glass, as lightening brighted up the sky once again, confirming that he wasn't seeing things.

"What the hell are you hollering about Maxwell?" Duo squeaked and turned on his heels, spotting Wufei behind him, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing Wu-man," replied the braided teen, grinning upon the Chinese pilot. Wufei frowned deeply and began advancing towards him.

"My…name..is……sweet mother of pearl!," Wufei pushed Duo out of his way, and pressed his face to the glass door. The braided teen huffed and pushed Wufei from the door.

"I was here first!" Wufei yanked on his friend's braid.

"Move you braided idiot!" he exclaimed. The two began to have a pushing match before they both pressed their faces to the window.

"Is that…and he's with…." Wufei gawked at the scene. "Oooooh!"

"Well…that was unexpected." Wufei and Duo both squeaked and looked up to see Trowa standing over them, chewing on a piece of apple, staring out of the window.

"What are you guys looking?" The three former pilots turned around and spotted Quatre standing behind them curiously.

"Nothing!" all three exclaimed, and Duo jumped away from the door and slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Hey Q-man…I need to…eh… show you something," he replied, his ever present grin appearing on his face.

Quatre arched a brow. "Okay…but I need to tell Serena and Heero that dinner is about ready. Are they still training?"

"Training on sucking each other's faces off." muttered Wufei, before he felt a sharp jab to the ribs by Trowa.

"What was that Wufei?" questioned Quatre.

"Nothing Winner, Yuy and the Onna are almost done."

The blonde smiled softly. "Oh alright then." He turned and looked to Duo, as the teen escorted him out of the room. "So what did you want to show me?" Trowa and Wufei shared a glance at each other, before they whirled around and pressed their faces up against the glass door to see some more action.

……

Heero parted from Serena, breathing heavily, and then suddenly sat up. "We need to go inside before the guys come looking for us." Serena nodded, slightly dazed as Heero stood to his feet. He rose out his hand and helped the blonde to her feet.

"We need to change." muttered Serena.

"Hn." Serena began to head towards the glass doors, but Heero took a hold of her hand and tugged her in a different direction. They walked to the side of the house, and Heero felt around along the wall, and much to Serena's surprise, a secret door opened up. Even more surprising was that the door led directly to Heero's room. The princess headed towards the door to exit the room, when the perfect soldier came up behind her and closed the door, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room to shower and change."

"You don't want to join me?" Serena's brows shot up and her face flushed as red as a tomato. A mischievous smile slowly appeared and she turned around in Heero's arms, and looked up onto his smirking face.

"I think I'll join you."

……

Luna walked into the kitchen, with Rini on her hip, and Artemis trailing behind her. She walked over the high chair and placed Rini inside it, as Artemis went to help Rashid set the food on the table. Soon Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei entered the room and took a seat around the kitchen table.

"Where are Heero and Serena?" questioned Quatre.

"Right here." replied Serena, walking into the kitchen, Heero trailing behind her.

Quatre arched a brow. "You look flustered." Serena blushed, and Heero shifted his eyes upon the wall. Wufei coughed, choking on his sip from his water, as Trowa hid a smirk behind his own glass of beverage, and Duo was busy trying to hold back a laugh. Luna stepped away from Rini and looked upon Serena with worry. She made her way over towards her and placed a hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever. Are you feeling alright?" questioned the lunar advisor. Serena nodded sheepishly, her blush deepening.

"I'm fine Luna…um…eh…just got out of the shower. " Serena hurried to her seat, Heero taking his own seat beside her. The perfect soldier shifted his eyes onto his braided friend whom was grinning widely at him.

He frowned. "What?"

Duo's grin suddenly turned into a smirk and he leaned over towards his comrade and whispered, "Oh nothing just smells like sex and candy in here all of a sudden." The braided teen could of sworn he seen the faintest hint of a blush come cross his comrade's face, but the thought went out of the window when Heero whipped out a gun and pointed at his forehead.

"I will kill you."

Duo threw up his hands in defense, "Whoa Hee-man, I'm just messing with ya."

"Heero, you know the rules. No guns at the kitchen table." replied Quatre, helping himself to a serving of food.

"Hn…" Heero hid his gun once again, though his cobalt blue eyes glared heatedly upon Duo.

.::SM Dimension::.

Mina sat in her window sill, a hand pressed to her chest, and a goofy smile upon her face. She let off a soft giggle, staring up at the bright full moon before her.

"We are going to have a lot to talk about Serena!"

Author: Well that's all! Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Gw

After dinner, Serena took Rini and made a quick retreat to her room. She was currently rocking her daughter to sleep, gliding around her room as if she were a graceful dancer, humming a tune softly. Rini let off a soft snore signaling that she had gone of to dreamland, and Serena laid the infant down and covered her up with a comforter. She went to her dresser and pulled out a light pink tank top and white pajama bottoms to get dressed in. A soft knock rung out, just as Serena lay back on her bed in her newly adorned clothing.

"Come in." she replied. Luna opened the door and stepped inside. She spotted the moon princess lounging on the bed, and made her way towards her and sat down next to her. Serena rolled onto her stomach and looked up at her former advisor.

"What's up Luna?"

Luna shifted in her seat to look upon her more clearly. "Well you left the kitchen rather quickly; I wanted to know what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong,"

Luna arched a brow. "Serena, I've known you for two life times. I know when something is up."

Serena gave her a lopsided grin. "You know me too well."

"Far too well, now tell me what's on your mind." Serena rolled onto her back with a sigh and laced her fingers behind her head.

"It's Heero."

"The one with the gun?"

Serena nodded. "Yea…we kissed." She paused, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Which lead to other things…"

Luna giggled. "You're moving on, what's the problem?"

"I feel like I'm betraying Darien." Luna couldn't stop the frown that suddenly came across her face. She sighed heavily, face becoming serious.

"Are you in love with Darien?" Serena furrowed her brows at the question. She slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, tilting her head to the side and looked upon Luna.

"No, I don't."

"Then you aren't betraying anybody but yourself."

The princess held a look of confusion. "Betraying myself?"

Luna moved forward and took Serena's hands into her own. "Yes, betraying yourself of being happy. How do you feel about Heero?"

Serena sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know…I thought I hated him; he makes me so mad! There are times when I feel like kicking his head off his shoulders…then tonight…tonight he proved there's more to him then meets the eye. He broke the barrier I held around myself for so long without even trying."

Luna smiled softly and kissed Serena on her forehead. "Then get to know him; open up and show him who you really are."

"I don't want to risk being hurt again Luna, I can't bare anymore pain." Tears welled up in her eyes, and they slowly began to spill.

"You can't run away from your fears Serena." Luna wiped away the tears. "Several years from now do you want to look back on the what ifs?" She watched as the blonde shook her head. "Then give it a chance." Luna stood from her seat and headed towards the door. "Go talk to him."

Serena looked down at her sock covered feet as Luna left the room. She ran her fingers through her bangs before standing from the bed and heading towards the door herself. She took a hold of the door knob and opened the door, then took a surprised step back, seeing Heero standing before her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you want to talk to me," he raised out his hand for her to take. "Let's go on a walk."

"It's raining!"

"Stopped a half hour ago; come on."

"I can't leave Rini."

"Luna has that covered, stop stalling." Serena began to say something smart, until Heero took a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the door. The duo headed out of the house silently, and were currently walking down a path through a garden. They came up to a bench and Heero escorted her to the seat, sitting down beside her. Serena began to wring her hands together nervously, as the silence bore on.

"What do you want to talk about?" questioned the perfect soldier.

Serena chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "Well I'm not supposed to say anything, but Quat told me a little about you…about being trained to be the perfect soldier."

"Hn…" The silence came again, but only for a few moments.

"I was married before."

Serena turned her head sharply towards him. "What?"

"Her name was Relena Peacecraft…I hated her so much."

"You married her, yet you hated her. I don't understand."

"She was obsessed with me the moment she laid eyes on me. Being the Prime Minister trying to attain peace throughout earth and the colonies, she required to be heavily guarded for assassination attempts. The guys and I were the only ones skilled enough to keep her safe. She selected me to be her head guard, which lead me to be around her nearly 24/7; she knew everything there was to know about me."

"So how did the whole marriage thing come about?"

"After the war she didn't need our protection anymore, so we were all to go our separate ways. She used her knowledge about me to her advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"She contacted the man that assigns my missions. She had him make my marriage to her a mission.

"Why didn't you reject the mission?"

"I'm the perfect soldier, I never reject a mission."

Serena narrowed her eyes angrily. "She was forcing her way into your life; that's not right."

"She didn't care; all that mattered was that I was hers."

"So what happened to her?"

"It was nearly a year into our marriage; she was called to make a speech on one of the colonies. I was currently finishing up a mission to break up a group that was opposing a threat to our peace; I was supposed to take a shuttle to the colony that next morning." Heero sighed and shook his head. "It was all a set up."

"A set up?"

"The group that I was breaking up had planted a bomb on her shuttle. They caused an uproar on another colony a few days before that I had been called too. The leader somehow got into contact with Relena and asked her to speak on a different colony. If I hadn't been called break up the group, none of this would have happened and I would have checked the shuttle and found the bomb."

"Why didn't her other guards check the shuttle?"

"Because everyone had slacked on their job since we had accomplished peace. The shuttle exploded just as it was about to take off; she was four months pregnant. We were going to see if the baby was a boy or girl after she made her speech"

Serena's eyes widened with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry."

Heero shifted his eyes upon the blonde, unshed tears of his own blurring his vision. "The past is the past, and there's nothing I can do to change it."

"But you can stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault." Heero closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

"Make's it easier to deal with the pain." He sighed heavily. "I'm perfect…I'm not suppose to feel." Serena stood from her seat and enveloped him into a hug.

"This proves that you're human…you need to let it go." Heero wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You need to follow your own advice." Serena couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her, despite her own onslaught of tears.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Don't you start smart ass." Heero smirked, standing to his feet, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Let's go inside."

.::SM Dimension::.

Mina jumped off of her window sill and made her way to her communicator. She stared down at the contraption and pressed the symbols of mercury, mars, and Jupiter. She waited patiently for the three females' faces to appear on the screen.

Rei's was the first to appear, and she held a look of agitation on her face. Next appeared Lita, and lastly Amy, both looking very tired.

"Please not another Youma attack," whined Lita, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No nothing like that?" chirped the blonde.

Rei furrowed her brows, "Well what's wrong? You seem rather cheerful."

"I have every right to be, I've got some good news."

"Something about the enemy?" questioned Amy.

"Something better!" she exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"Mina you're really creeping me out! What's up?" replied Lita.

"Well, looks like Serena has found someone!"

"How the hell do you know that?!" questioned Rei.

"They don't call me the goddess of love for nothing!"

"But she's not even in this dimension, how can you feel her…unless…no!" cried Rei.

Mina's grinned widened. "She got laid!" Three excited squeals rung out and Mina couldn't help but giggle.

.::GW Dimension::.

Duo bounded into the living room with his forever present grin present on his face. He snatched the TV remote from the couch and began to change channels, much to Wufei's distaste.

"Damn it Maxwell, I was watching that."

"Or really, what was it?"

"Eh…"

"Exactly, you weren't watching anything!"

"Just be glad I don't have my katana Maxwell."

"Yeah yeah yeah, or you'd be trying to chop off my braid." Quatre shook his head, and turned to look at Trowa whom had a smirk upon his face. Quatre's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Heero walk pass the room, with his arm around his sister. Trowa caught the scene and jumped out of his seat, just as the young Arabian teen did the same. He caught a hold of the blonde's arm just as he was about to go after the pair. The blonde turned his to look up his best friend, bewilderment present in his crystal blue eyes.

"What the hell was that?" At the outburst, Duo and Wufei turned to look at the former sand-rock pilot.

"Heero and Serena." replied Trowa.

"No shit Sherlock, what is he doing with his arm around her?"

Trowa chuckled at the comment. "A bit temperamental are we?"

Quatre frowned, not finding this situation in the least bit amusing. "What is going on?"

"From the way it looks, Hee-man has taken a liking to your sister." replied Duo.

"What…no!" cried Quatre.

Trowa patted his friend on the shoulder. "If you would trust anyone with your sister, who would it be?"

"Heero."

"So let them be."

"But!"

"Just let it be." finished Trowa. Quatre frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but I don't like this." He muttered before he exited the room.

Duo snickered, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I like seeing him like this."

"Highly amusing isn't it?" Trowa headed towards the door. "I'll be in the library."

Author: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Gw

Darien growled in frustration, looking upon the battered form of Small Lady. With a growl he grabbed the semi-conscious child roughly by the back the neck. He raised her to eye level with him, her feet dangling lifelessly in the air.

"You better start talking." Rini raised her head, coughing up blood, the crimson liquid trailing down her chin.

"I have nothing to tell you" Darien growled once more and tossed the child into the wall. Rini grunted and slid to the floor, and didn't utter anything else. The ebony haired man ran his fingers through his hair, before slamming his fist down onto a side table.

He eyed a blood stained knife on the table, a cruel smile forming upon his face. He clutched the object in his hand, and turned angry eyes upon the child. He stalked his way over to her, once again wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and raising her to his eye level. He shoved her back painfully up against the wall, pressing the blade up against her throat, sneering all the while.

"I've had enough of this. Talk or I'll slit your throat." Rini smiled softly upon him, and cocked her head slightly to the side."

"I'll die before I betray my mother." Darien clenched the handle of the blade all the more tightly.

"Have it your way." He pressed the blade more tightly up against her throat, taking the satisfaction of hearing the child gag at the sudden blockage of her airway. A blinding pink light suddenly engulfed the child causing Darien to release his hold on her. He covered his eyes with his forearm, the knife clattering to the floor while taking several steps back.

The light diminished before a soft pink light began to form from Rini's chest. A round object began to form, becoming larger by the second. Once the object stopped growing, the light exploded, filling the vast room. When the light completely diminished, the object was revealed to be a round floating purple ball, with cat ears, and large violet eyes, and a golden crescent moon on what appeared to be its forehead.

Rini slowly opened her eyes with a groan. Her large red eyes suddenly widened with fear as she noticed what was floating before her. "Luna P?" she whispered hoarsely. The floating cat head bobbed in the air in response, smiling in a cat like way, causing Rini to slowly shake her head.

"You have to escape!" cried the child. Luna P frowned, nestling itself on Rini's lap. Much to the child's surprise, the cat like object began to speak.

"I will give him what he asks. I will protect you at all cost." Tears welled up in Rini's eyes as she clutched the object into her arms weakly.

"I can't let you…" She never finished what she was saying, as Luna P was snatched from her arms. Darien eyed the contraption, and then shifted cold eyes upon Rini.

"What the hell is this?" Rini furrowed her brows at the odd question.

"You should know." snapped the child. Darien growled, holding himself back from causing the child more bodily harm. Rini eyed the man more closely, watching his eyes flash gold once more, causing her to gasp in surprise with sudden realization.

"You're not Darien."

Darien snickered. "You're just now realizing this?" he shook his head with a smirk. "You are that dumb wench's daughter." He bent down and took a hold of the fallen blade once again.

Rini clenched her jaw, her mind trying to figure why there was something familiar about him. "Who are you?"

Darien rubbed his stubby beard, as if pondering something. "Well, seeing how I'm going to kill you; it wouldn't hurt to tell you who I am." A sickening cruel smile washed across his face as he began to flip the blade casually in his hand. "I am Wiseman."

Rini gasped. "No, mother destroyed you!"

Darien snickered. "So she thought. Now I will ask you once more, what is this thing?"

"I will never tell." Darien smiled, causing Rini to shiver from the coldness in his eyes. He took a hold of the blade once more and flung it, the blade sinking itself into Rini's left arm. She gave off a blood curdling scream, clutching her wounded arm with tears trailing down her heavily bruised face.

Luna P's violet eyes flashed yellow, as it began to glow, making Darien release it. The ball began to shift its form and transformed into a golden key. Darien grinned and clutched the key in his hand.

"Take me where I want to go." He called, and the key rose into the air and swirled around in a circle forming a portal. The key fell back into his hands and Darien slowly turned his attention to the wailing child. He began to form a black ball of energy in his free hand, preparing to blow the child to smithereens. He suddenly let the energy ball disappear, and he let his hands fall haplessly to his side.

"You aren't worth it. You can wither in pain before you die," with that he stepped into the portal, without giving a passing glance to Rini's battered form.

……

Setsuna was pacing in her living room, Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru watching her silently. The Senshi of time suddenly stopped in mid stride her olive skin becoming a ghastly white. She shifted her eyes upon her companions, fear welling up in her ruby red eyes.

"Someone just entered the Gates of Time."

Amara shot up from her seat with wild eyes. "What?!"

A searing pain pounded against Setsuna's head, the symbol of Pluto shining brightly on her sweat soaked forehead. She groaned in pain and crashed to her knee, cradling her head in the palms of her hands, as very disturbing images began to flash before her eyes.

Amara, Michelle and Hotaru ran to her side, helping the woman up, and setting her down on the sofa.

"What's wrong Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru fearfully. Setsuna shifted her eyes to Michelle, her face paling even more.

"Get the inners here as soon as possible."

…….

Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy were happily chatting at the crown arcade, sipping on milkshakes. Lita sighed heavily, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I wish Serena was here." She mumbled, twirling her straw around in her strawberry milkshake.

"We…" Rei began, before she gasped in pain and clutched her head. The girls looked upon her startled, and Mina whom was sitting beside her placed a hand on the priestess shoulder with a look of worry.

"Are you alright Rei?" The priestess shook her head, clenching her teeth and tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Suddenly the symbol of Mars flashed upon her forehead and Mina shot forward and covered the symbol with her hand with wide eyes.

"We need to bring her to the bathroom," exclaimed Lita in a harsh whisper, trying not to draw attention to their table. The three shuffled out of the booth and helped Rei out of her seat and as quickly as they could, escorting the priestess to the bathroom. Once they were in the designated room, Amy locked the door behind them as Lita went about checking the stalls to see if anyone was in the room. Mina held Rei securely around the waist, making sure the raven didn't collapse to the floor.

"There's no one in here." replied Lita.

Mina uncovered Rei's forehead, the symbol of Mars shinning brightly on her forehead. She took a hold of the raven's face in her hands and noticed that her friend's eyes were glazed over.

"I think she's having a vision." replied Mina.

Amy quickly grabbed some paper towels and soaked them in cool water. She came back over towards Rei and began to wipe her face that was sweating profusely.

"She's burning up you guys," replied Amy with worry.

Rei gasped as she suddenly came too, her insignia disappearing. She darted her eyes around the room, realizing she was somewhere else. Her eyes slowly drifted upon her friends who were staring upon her with deep concern.

"Are you alright?" questioned Mina. Rei's body began to tremble as she choked on a sob.

"Christ Rei, what did you see?" asked Lita, becoming overwhelmed with fear; never seeing her hot tempered friend in such a state.

Rei covered her face with trembling hands, shaking her head to rid herself of the horrible images that were now tormenting her mind. "I saw it all." She sank to the floor heavily with Mina, drawing her knees up to her chest, and began to rock slowly, repeating the same phrase softly.

The three remaining senshi looked upon each other with a mixture of fear and worry. A loud beeping noise rung out startling the three, and Lita reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator. She opened the object and Michelle's panicked face appeared on the screen.

"Come to the mansion as soon as possible."

"We can't, Rei just had a vision at the arcade..." Her throat began to tighten as tears stung in her eyes. "She's really freaking out." She shifted the communicator to show Rei in her traumatized state, and heard Michelle swear softly, as she shifted the communicator back onto herself.

"Amara's on the way."

Lita nodded. "Tell her to come to the bathroom, we locked ourselves in here." Michelle gave a curt nod and disappeared from the screen.

.::GW Dimension::.

Heero shifted awake when he felt something hit him in the face. He slowly opened his eyes, just in time for Rini's small hand to hit him in the face once more. The infant was staring at him with large red eyes, giving him a toothless grin. She bobbed her head excitedly, kicking her legs and flailing her arms, nearly striking the perfect soldier once again.

He slowly sat up, scooping the all too happy child in his arms. He gave her a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown of distaste as a foul odor reached his nose. He held Rini out in arms length and quickly smelled his underarms to make sure it wasn't him. When he confirmed that he smelled pretty damn good, his eyes slowly shifted towards the infant whose diaper was beginning to sag.

He turned his eyes to the still heavily sleeping blonde, tempted to wake her from her peaceful slumber. He sighed heavily; climbing out of the bed, making sure Rini stayed an arms length away from. He made a quick retreat from the bedroom, and stood out into the hallway looking for help.

He made his way down the quiet halls, and stopped when he came up to Quatre's door. He turned around and kicked his heel up against the door rather loudly. The door was suddenly thrown open and an irate Quatre stood in the doorway.

"It's 3 in the morning!" Quatre took a startled step back when Heero held Rini into his line of vision. The blonde quickly covered his nose with a grunt.

"Change her." demanded Heero.

Quatre quickly shook his head, eyes wide with horror. "I don't know how to do that!"

"What the hell is all the noise about?" growled Wufei, poking his head out of his bedroom door, shaking his Katana threateningly into the air.

"Rini stinks." muttered Quatre, still unable to uncover his nose with his hands.

"Well fix it Winner!" hollered Wufei.

"You fix it!" snapped back Quatre. At this time Trowa had exited his room and was watching the scene quietly. Wufei growled and exited his room, holding his Katana high.

"Hold her tight Yuy! Winner, catch the diaper when I cut it off."

"What the hell are you doing!?" exclaimed Duo, bolting out of his room upon seeing Wufei aiming his Katana towards the infant.

"Changing a diaper, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Duo rolled his eyes and pushed his Katana wielding friend out of the way, walked up to Heero and took the infant from his outstretched arms.

"Pathetic!" He exclaimed, swinging his head and making sure his braid smacked Wufei across the face and made his way towards the infant's room. The four remaining friends looked at each other before following after the braided teen curiously, Wufei cussing under his breath.

"Be glad your holding that child you idiot!" Duo grinned before looking upon the infant with a shake of his head.

"They would have chopped you in half if I hadn't stepped in, but don't worry." His grin brightened. "You are in the hands of a professional!"

Duo ignored Wufei's grunts of protest and made his way into the infant's room. He placed Rini on the changing table, and took a hold of a diaper, wipes, and baby powder. The other four guys crowded around the table, watching Duo do his thing. Duo undid the dirty diaper and smirked when his friends jumped back in disgust.

"Hn!"

"Injustice!"

"…"

"Ewww!"

Duo expertly cleaned, powered, and placed Rini in a new diaper and handed the child back to Heero. "Now that's how you change a diaper." He replied before swiftly exiting the room with his comrade's staring at his disappearing form with a look of shock.

"How did he know how to do that?" questioned Quatre.

Trowa shrugged. "Another Duo mystery."

Author: Hope you enjoyed please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Gw

Michelle closed her communicator and looked upon Amara. "You need to pick up the girls at the arcade."

"What's wrong?" questioned Setsuna, accepting the bottle of water Hotaru hurriedly went to go fetch for her.

"What ever just happened to you affected Rei too." She paused and turned to her lover. "They locked themselves in the bathroom at the arcade." Amara nodded and pulled out her car keys and quickly disappeared out of the door.

The senshi of Neptune ran her fingers through her aqua locks, turning to the Senshi of time. "What just happened?"

Setsuna took a few swallows of her water, her hands slightly trembling. "The Gates of time…" she shook her head and smiled ruefully. "Everything makes so much sense now." She let a few tears fall from her eyes. "Things have just turned for the worst."

……

Amara pulled her car up in front of the arcade and exited her yellow sports car. She entered the heavily crowded building and went directly to the back and straight to the bathroom where she saw a line of kids beating on the door trying to get in. She pushed them all out of the way and heavily pounded on the door.

"It's Amara."

The door slowly opened, and a hand shot out, pulling the Senshi of the wind into the room, the door slamming behind her. The short haired blonde made her way to Rei and kneeled down before her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of the priestess's face. Rei didn't acknowledge the movement and continued to rock and mumble softly to herself.

"I don't know; this happened after she had a vision." replied Mina.

Amara sighed. "Well it looks like she won't be able to walk out of here on her own, so I'll carry her. Oh, and there's a mob of kids at the door so be prepared." She effortlessly scooped Rei up in her arms, Lita standing before her and Ami and Mina taking the rear.

"Alright girls, let's go." Lita threw open the door and rushed through the angry mob of kids, the other senshi following tow. Lita wound up plowing into someone and realized she was on top of the manager of the arcade; Andrew. She quickly jumped to her feet, streaming out lines of apologies to the poor blonde, making a quick retreat to the door. The group of five hurriedly jumped into the car and sped off.

Amy, Lita, and Mina screeched in horror as Amara was flying in an un-godly speed, dipping in and out of traffic like a mad woman. Finally she pulled up to the mansion, shifting her car into park and helping the inners out of the car, and scooping Rei from the back seat and escorted the girls into the house. Amara gently placed Rei on the couch as the rest of the inners sat with her. Mina looked at Setsuna, on the brink of hysteria.

"What is going on? What is wrong with Rei?"

"The Gates of Time gave Rei and I insight on what has really been going on...in graphic detail." replied Setsuna.

"What did you see?" questioned Amy.

Rei suddenly moaned, staring at her trembling hands in horror. "All the blood…"

Setsuna sighed heavily, giving Rei a look of pity and leaned back into the couch cushions. "Many things…I will start from the beginning." She stared intently upon the inners. "You remember your fight with Wiseman two years ago?"

"How can we forget?" muttered Lita, unable to stop the chill that ran up her spine at the mere mentioning of his name.

"Who is Wisemen?" questioned Amara.

"Two years ago Serena's and Darien's daughter from the future came to our time line for help. Wiseman and his minions attacked Crystal Tokyo; Serena's kingdom of the future, leaving Serena, formally known as Neo-Queen Serenity incased in a crystal." replied Amy.

"Incased in a crystal?" asked Michelle confused.

"Yes, our future selves placed the queen in a deep slumber in a crystal to protect her. Rini had touched the crystal, and it unknowingly bonded with her, leaving the Queen unable to protect her kingdom from Wiseman. So Rini was sent to our timeline so Serena could use her crystal to protect the kingdom from damnation. To make a long story short, we and Tuxedo Mask went to the future and destroyed Wiseman and saved Crystal Tokyo." finished Amy.

Setsuna shook her head. "Serena didn't destroy Wiseman like we all thought."

Mina furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Serena destroyed his body; but not his spirit. Wiseman's spirit was dying and he needed a host to survive. With the last bit of his strength Wiseman took over Darien's body. Darien's soul was not pure, making him an easy candidate, and Wiseman has been feeding off of Darien's corrupted soul, becoming stronger by the day."

"So all of these Youma attacks we've been fighting for the past two years have been coming from Wiseman?" questioned Amy.

"Yes." replied Setsuna.

"And he's been manipulating Serena and tormenting her all of this time!" exclaimed Mina in pure outrage.

Lita shook her head in sheer disbelief. "This is not happening."

"I'm afraid it is…and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Everyone's eyes shifted upon Setsuna incredulously.

"Rini never went back to the future."

"What the hell are you talking about, we all watched her leave." cried Mina.

"No you didn't. It appears Darien has learned forbidden magic of the Moon Kingdom as well."

"What do you mean?" questioned Michelle.

"The same magic Serena used to manipulate the Time Gates, Darien used the same magic to manipulate everyone into seeing Rini go back home."

"Holy shit." Remarked Lita, letting her head fall into the palms of her hands.

"Well if Rini didn't return home…then where is she?" asked Mina.

"I don't know." Setsuna stood up and began to pace before her comrades. "When I told Serena that Darien was going to kill her and Small Lady, it wasn't because he had gone mad. He thought he was protecting her."

"How the hell was he protecting her by killing her?" growled Amara with pent up frustration.

"Somehow Serena found out about Rini not going back home. That was what the argument was about that resulted to her death."

"How?" questioned Mina.

"I am not sure of that either." Replied Setsuna.

"Well why didn't he just kill himself instead of doing all three of them in?" questioned Lita.

"Because he thought that killing him self wouldn't be enough. He figured that Wiseman would possess Small Lady or Serena next. So he killed them both, and then killed himself after burning down the apartment, so Wiseman couldn't find another host to corrupt and burn with them."

"I still don't understand, what does Rini have to do with all of this?" asked Amara in utter confusion.

"In order for Rini to cross dimension, my future self created Luna P."

"That floating cat thing that looked like Luna?" asked Mina.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, it transforms itself into a time key and allows her to travel time."

"Well no one, not even Darien knew what Luna P was really meant for."

"True, but Wiseman knows that Rini has something to travel dimensions. Even though Wiseman has taken over Darien's body, he still holds a bond with Serena and when she left this dimension, he couldn't feel her anymore. By me and the outers, visiting Darien that day he knew that we placed her in hiding, him losing that bond, gave him the knowledge that she isn't in our world anymore. Now I don't know what Wiseman's true intentions of capturing Rini was for, but now his intentions are to find out how to get to the Time Gates to find Serena."

Amy smiled sadly. "Serena knew more than she was letting on…even if she didn't fully understand it."

"What do you mean?" questioned the scouts in unison.

"Serena wasn't telling us not to confront Darien so we didn't hurt him, she knew there was something wrong with him and she was trying to protect us. She was distancing herself from us partially because she was trying to find out what was really going on her own."

"Damn it." Growled Lita, slamming her fist into her hand.

"This is all our faults." Murmered Mina.

"No its not." Replied Setsuna.

Mina shook her head in dismay. "Yes it is. We should have not brought Rini back with us, we should have been better guardians and not let Serena push us away. All of this could have been prevented."

"Stop blaming yourselves. Rini insisted on coming back you guys because she wanted to spend more time with you before she left." Setsuna sighed. "No matter what you would have done, Serena would have distanced herself from you guys in someway. Blaming yourselves is not going to help anything. We need to figure out how to solve this problem…its already gotten way out of hand…and is rapidly progressing"

"Progressing how?"

"I believe Wiseman has entered the gates of time." Everyone's faces visibly paled.

"It just keeps getting better and better." sighed Michelle.

"If Wiseman has entered the Gates of Time that means he has Luna P," Mina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "We need to find Rini."

"Serena is the only one who can."

"Why?"

"Serena is the only one who holds a bond with Rini besides Darien."

……

.::GW Dimension::.

Serena jogged her way towards the garage, just finishing up with her school work with her brother and Trowa in the library. She grinned spotting Duo, tampering with something on a table.

"Hey Duo!" The braided teen looked up at her with a 1000 watt grin.

"Serry Baby! What's up!" Serena giggled and walked over to him.

"Just got done with my school work." Duo suddenly wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"So what's up with you and Hee-man?" Serena blushed deeply.

"We…eh…are talking."

"I think you two are past talking." sniggered Duo. Serena stuck her tongue out at him, before propping her self up against a red mustang.

"The guys are raving about you changing Rini's diaper last night. Care to tell me how you know anything about that?"

Duo suddenly frowned, startling Serena for a moment. He quickly flashed her a smile of reassurance pulling out a set of car keys from his back pocket. "Why don't we skip today's lesson and grab a drink. We can talk then."

"Sounds like a plan!"

……

Duo had dropped the top to his Mustang, cruising down the street. Both he and Serena's braids were flapping wildly in the wind, while head banging to blaring rock music. Duo pulled up to a gas station, and then he climbed out of the vehicle. Serena watched him enter the gas station and then exited a few moments later with a bag in hand. He jumped back in the car and tossed the bag in the back.

He pulled out of his parking spot and drove off once again. The city scenery suddenly turned in a wooded area, and Serena looked around her curiously.

"Where are we going?"

Duo pulled off onto a dirt road and parked his car in front of a tree. He grinned at Serena, grabbing the bag from the back seat.

"A spot I like to come to every now and then." He stepped out of the car and Serena followed his lead. Serena's eyes widened as she realized that they were on a cliff that over looked the ocean.

"Wow this is amazing." Whispered Serena.

"I know I love it out here." Replied Duo, before walking back of to the tree and sitting down, leaning against it heavily. Serena turned to him and sat with him, just as he pulled out a six-pack from the grocery bag and setting it down beside him. He pulled out a beer and popped the top, handing one over to the blonde.

Serena took a hold of the cold beverage and arched a brow. Duo looked at her and shook his head with a light chuckle. "Don't tell me you never drank before?"

Serena blushed lightly. "No…well I accidentally got drunk before."

Duo pulled out his own beer and popped the top, taking a long swig. "How did you manage that?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Well my parents were going to some sort of ball and they wouldn't let me go. So, me and my friends snuck out and went anyways; it was really nice by the way. Anyways I went to the punch bowl and I drank a lot of it…all of it."

Duo chuckled, already knowing the end of the story. "Punch bowl was spiked." Serena nodded, and then took a swig of her beer, her face scrunching up immediately.

"It's bitter!" He turned towards her after taking another swig of his beer.

"You'll get used to it."

Serena nodded taking another sip herself. "So tell me about the whole diaper thing."

Duo sighed heavily, leaning his head back on the tree. "I hope you know you are the only person alive to know this story." He replied shifting his eyes onto her, he sighed once again and began to stare off at something ahead of him.

"The last time I had seen my father was when I was four years old. He was a soldier and was called off for duty, so I really don't have any memories of him. It wasn't too long after he left that his base was attacked, and he died amongst his comrades. My mom was pregnant at the time…I remember coming inside the house after playing in the yard. She was sitting on the floor reading a letter and was crying. When she seen me, she pulled me into a tight hug and said that my father was gone." He cleared his throat and sat up slightly.

"After that my mom used to talk about how I was so much like my father, how I looked like him and acted like him. She used to say that I was going to be a great soldier like him, said that I will help bring peace to this world. She started calling me little Duo…that was my father's name. I really thought she was loosing her mind." He laughed softly, slightly shaking his head. "She was right." Duo shifted his eyes upon the blonde that was staring at him intently, her beer already gone. He leaned over and handed her another beer, and she thanked him quietly as he continued on with the story.

"Well, my mom finally had my baby sister Kylie. She looked just like my mom, with curly black hair and dark blue eyes. I helped my mom with everything, changing diapers, feedings; the works."

Serena was halfway through her second beer and cocked her head to the side. "So where are your mom and your sister?"

"I was five at the time and our city was under attack. It was late at night and I woke up to hearing explosions. My mom rushed into my room with Kylie and told me to get out of the bed. She gave me the baby and ran out of the room again, and that was when the house shook and all of the windows blew out. I tried to cover her up with my body, and I wound up getting pretty cut up. I ran out of the room with Kylie and tried to look for my Mom. I found her in Kylie's room, it was destroyed and on fire and there was a huge mecha standing outside of the room with a gun pointed towards me. From the corner of the room I saw my Mom sit up and I saw her eyes widen in fear. I ran over to her and was trying to help her up, but I couldn't. My mom began to scream when the room began to glow; the Mecha was firing up for another attack. My mom pushed me away from her and told me to run with Kylie. I started crying, telling her that I wasn't going to leave her. She started crying too and told me that she will be behind me, and to run as fast as I could, and I did just that." Duo closed his eyes, reliving that traumatizing moment of his life vividly.

"I ran out of the house and never looked back. I heard the mecha's gun go off, but I convinced myself that my mom was okay, that she got out safely. I ran all the way to the downtown city area and hid out in an alley way. I hid behind some trash cans and for the first time I realized that Kylie hadn't cried once. I sat down on the ground and pulled the covers from her face and seen her eyes were closed, so I thought that she was sleeping. I covered her back up and held her close to me and fell asleep." Duo paused again and opened up another beer for him self and Serena.

"I woke up the next day with someone shaking me by the shoulder. His name was Priest Maxwell, and he had an orphanage on the outskirts of town. He had a weird look on his face as he asked me what I was holding. When I told him it was Kylie, he asked me to unravel the blanket. That's when I noticed my hands were soaked in blood. I had pulled back the blankets and realized it was coming from her. She had a piece of glass embedded in her chest and her face had turned blue."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Duo." cried Serena, tears now burning in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm over it now." He flashed her a small smile. " Priest Maxwell took me to his orphanage where I found out that my mother had died. Though, the orphanage was attacked sometime later, leading me to become a gundam pilot." Duo finished off his beer and turned to the blond once more.

"So tell me…when all of this stuff blows over, are you planning on going back home?"

Serena sighed heavily. "I don't know. I mean now Heero's in the picture. Plus…I've been thinking." She paused, and finished off her beer as well. "I really don't want to become Queen and I don't want Rini to grow up in that lifestyle. I want Rini to go to regular school, I want her to have friends and be happy."

"Then stay." Replied Duo.

"What about my Senshi. I mean they're more than my guardians, they're my family and I don't want to turn my back on them."

"If they truly care about you then they will want you to be happy. I'm sure they would understand."

Serena smiled softly. "I'm sure you're right."

Duo grinned. "I know I am." He stood up and held out his hands for the blonde to take. She gave him a smile in return and placed her hands in his and let Duo help her stand. She swayed slightly and placed a hand to her head.

"Woah…"

Duo chuckled. "Aw you light weight!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" replied Serena as she tried to steady herself. Duo helped Serena to the car and she was settled, he jumped into the vehicle himself after cleaning up all of the empty bottles.

"It means you are drunk as shit over a small amount of alcohol." He replied, putting on his seatbelt.

Serena giggled. "I am not drunk."

"I know, you're trashed." Duo suddenly looked to his console and noticed the time. "Damn, you're late for your classes with Hee-man."

"He's going to be so pissed!"

Duo nodded. "You have no idea." He muttered, before speeding off in his car.

……

Darien walked through the portal and found himself in a bustling city. He looked around himself and saw people staring at him oddly, seeing someone just appear from a black hole. Darien sneered at the on lookers, making them scatter about in fear. He suddenly placed a hand on his chest and a cruel smile slowly appeared on his face.

"I feel you Serenity…"

Author: Well….that took longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoyed and please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm getting closer and closer to 200! **URGENT NEWS: **I just realized a big mistake, I meant for the bad guy to be Wiseman, not Chaos; so that was changed! Sorry for the mess up, and I hope you enjoy the next installment ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sm or Gw!

Duo pulled up inside the garage at the Winner mansion. He sighed heavily contemplating whether or not he should take Serena and go somewhere else or feed her to Heero's wrath...either way it goes….the perfect soldier was going to be mad. He turned off the car and looked to Serena whom was staring back at him with a goofy grin.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I will take you to Heero."

The blonde giggled. "Okie dokie!" She clumsily unbuckled her seat belt and turned to open the passenger door. She jiggled the door handle for a few moments, cussing under breath all the while in aggravation. She finally opened the door and squealed in success and went to step out, only to fall out of the car.

"Owwww!" she cried as she hit the ground. Duo burst out laughing and hurriedly jumped out of the car and went around to help the drunken blonde. Helping her up, he placed a supportive arm around her waist as Serena wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She fell into a giggling fit as she straightened herself and brushed off her clothing.

Duo bit back a grin and began leading them both towards the door that lead to the back yard. Once outside he spotted Heero leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, head bowed; leaving his long brown disheveled bangs to shield his face. His head slowly crept up and he glared upon the pair.

"You're late."

Serena looked up towards Duo and suddenly gulped. "I think he's mad." She whispered.

Duo nodded with a gulp of his own, never taking his eyes off the perfect soldier. "I think you're right." Duo then chanced a look towards Serena, then shifted them back onto Heero who had his gun now pointing at him.

"Why is she drunk?" his voice cold and emotionless, pushing himself off of the tree and walking a few steps towards them.

"Eh…?" replied Duo dumbly.

Serena frowned and cocked a brow questioningly. "What makes you think I'm drunk?"

"You're stumbling and leaning on Duo for support. You're eyes are glassy and I can smell the alcohol." Replied the perfect soldier, keepings his eyes locked on the braided teen.

"You can see my eyes from way over there?" Serena asked incredulously as she straightened her posture.

"Yes."

"Heero…put down the gun."

"Hn."

"Heero!"

"Hn!"

"Stop that!" snapped Serena. She growled lowly under her breath and stomped her way up to her gun wielding boyfriend. She stood before him with her hands on her hips and a glare from hell aimed at the former 01 pilot.

"Put that gun down, I drank because I wanted to, not because Duo forced me too. Now I came here to throw some knives, now lets get to it." She snapped.

"You are not training in this condition." He replied watching Duo's grin of amusement at the couple. He started to pull the trigger to wipe that smile off his face when he felt Serena's evil little finger jab him in the chest.

"Like hell we aren't!" she eyed his back pocket where she noticed he had a switch blade. She snatched the weapon up and flicked it open.

"You don't think I can do this?!" she just about shouted. She flicked her wrist and released the blade. For the first time, Heero took his eyes off Duo and watched as the knife embedded itself into a thick oak tree.

Heero arched a brow in surprise, Serena still yelling at him, oblivious to her accomplishment. He then clicked the safety back on his gun and hid his weapon. He then turned to the raging girl and placed a finger to her lips to quiet her. Serena furrowed her brows questioningly as Heero took her by her shoulders and faced her towards the tree. She momentarily held a look of shock, before she flashed a silly grin.

"Wow, I hit the tree."

"Hn." Serena stuck her tongue out at him before giving off a rather large yawn and a quick stretch.

"Does Quat have some beer?" questioned Serena suddenly.

"No" replied Duo as a grin slowly crept upon his face. "But I do!"

"Awsome...hey wait a minute, you aren't 21 how'd you get that beer earlier?"

"Fake ID."

"Let me see!" exclaimed Serena. Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, as Serena made her way over towards him and snickered when she stumbled over a tree branch. He opened his wallet and pulled out the ID card and handed it to the blonde. She let out a giggle as she saw a picture of a guy with a big fro, extra thick black rimmed glasses and a bad acne problem.

"That is not you!"

Duo flashed Serena a grin. "But it does the job, so how about we get our drink on?"

"Sounds like a plan!" The pair began to head towards the house when Serena suddenly paused in her steps and turned towards Heero whom was just staring back at her with a blank expression.

"Come on!" Heero nodded dumbly and made his way towards the blonde. He couldn't figure out how the situation had suddenly changed, but at he didn't care as Serena latched herself onto his arm and tugged him along, chatting merrily with Duo.

……

The three stealthy maneuvered their way through the house, dodging anyone that may come their way. They made their way upstairs and just as Duo placed his hand on his bedroom door knob, they heard a door open up a little ways down the hallway. The trio turned simultaneously and watched as Trowa stepped out of his own bedroom and stare at the three that looked to be up to no good, with an arched brow.

"What?" questioned the long banged teen.

"Nothing!" chirped Duo.

Trowa cocked his head to the side at Duo's overly enthusiastic voice. "What are you about to do?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Trowa smirked. "I didn't say you were up to something, I asked what are you about to do. So what are you really up too?"

Duo held a look of confusion for a moment trying to figure out how the whole conversation turned on him. With a shake of his head and a shrug of the shoulders, he decided to spill the beans; besides…it's only Trowa.

"We're about to go and drink." replied the braided teen.

"Who the hell is dumb enough to sell you alcohol Maxwell?" taunted Wufei, making his presence known as he walked his way towards the group.

"Classified Info Wu-man!"

Wufei's eye twitched, glaring upon the teen over the name he despised. "Maxwell…" he growled dangerously

Trowa rolled his eyes as he saw a fight brewing and decided to kill it before it grew. "Quit bickering; besides, I wouldn't mind drinking a beer or two."

"Now Tro-man is speaking my language!"

"You really shouldn't degrade yourself to his level Barton." muttered Wufei with a shake of his head.

Duo flicked his braid over his shoulder and rolled his eyes over dramatically. "I don't have to take this!" he threw his bedroom door open and revealed a surprisingly clean bedroom, decorated in posters and other odd things Duo liked.

"When the hell did this happen?!" Wufei nearly screeched, seeing the room looked safe for human occupants for once.

Duo shrugged his shoulders, stepping into the room. "I was bored and decided to clean my room" Not leaving any room for more discussion, the braided teen made his way over to his closet doors and threw them open. Everyone's' jaws dropped seeing several shelves containing a large assortment of neatly aligned selection of bottles of liquor and about four refrigerators that were probably packed full of beer.

"Woah…" Serena looked at the variety, not even sure of where to begin.

Duo flashed a grin as he showed off his massive collection. "Enjoy!"

……

Quatre yawned loudly, sitting back in his extra comfortable chair in his office. He popped his neck, untying the noose in his tie as he stacked together all of the paperwork he had just finished and placed them in a large manila envelope and sealed it. He laid it down on his desk and stood from his seat, heading towards the door.

"I wonder what everyone is doing…it has been rather quiet." The Arabian teen exited the room and began to walk around his mansion trying to find his odd group of friends. He suddenly cocked his head up towards the ceiling as he heard a loud bang, then multiple fits of laughter.

"What is going on?" Quatre sped his pace and quickly advanced towards the stairway and took the steps two at a time. As he approached Duo's door, he could hear the laughter more clearly and with curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the door and what he seen caused him to snicker.

Duo was in a tangled heap, laying in a broken mess that was once his bed. There was a large hole in the ceiling, and ceiling debris lay littered in various places. Everyone was looking at him with a look of shock and he wished he had a camera because this was definitely a Kodak moment.

"Hey Quat!" exclaimed Serena in a fit of giggles, being the first to snap out of her stupor.

Quatre smiled and stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, eying the drinks before his friends and sister. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well we were playing this card game when Duo kept saying that he can do a back flip off his bed. We all said he couldn't because the ceiling is too low, but he wouldn't listen. As you can see his attempt was a failure!"

"You should of seen his head go through that ceiling!" exclaimed Wufei, unable to contain his snickers of amusement.

Quatre chuckled, finding him a seat between Serena and Trowa. "So what card game are you playing?" Serena cocked a brow, slightly surprised that her brother wasn't raging about all of them drinking…or rather her for that matter.

"Well we deal out a seat of cards, and the two who has the lowest number has to take a shot."

"Take a shot of what?"

"Tequila!" she replied, then leaned in close to her brother. "It's pretty gross…"

Quatre smiled and loosened his tie even more. "Well…I'll take a shot now, then deal me in."

"Give me your hand." Quatre did as he was told and gave Serena his hand. She took a hold of the small container that held salt.

"Lick the back of your hand." Quatre looked at her oddly, and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Just do it!" Quatre stuck his tongue out at his sister before licking the back of his hand. Serena leaned forwards and sprinkled some salt on his hand. She placed the salt down, took a hold of the bottle of Tequila and poured some in a shot glass, then handed it to her patiently waiting brother. She then reached over and pulled out a lemon wedge from a bucket full of ice, Quatre just now noticed.

"Lick the salt, take the shot, then bite the lemon." was Serena's simple order. Quatre nodded and licked the salt from his hand and then threw the shot back. He coughed at the bitter taste.

"Gahh its nasty!!!"

"Bite the lemon Winner!" The teen bit the lemon, relieving himself of the bitter taste.

Serena giggled and patted her brother on the back. "I told you it was gross."

"Yeah, no kidding." he placed the glass down, and picked up the deck of cards as Duo finally untangled himself from his destroyed bed and took a seat between Wufei and Heero.

"Let's get this card game started shall we?" replied Quatre as he dished out the cards.

.::One Hour Later::.

Serena looked around at the 5 heavily wasted former gundam pilots with a grin as a brilliant idea formed in her drunken hazed mind.

"Lets go to the club!"

Duo grinned and threw his arm into the air. "Hell yeah! I have the perfect spot too!"

"Injustice! Clubs are for the weak onna!"

Serena rolled her eyes and unsteadily stood to her feet. "Well you can stay here, but I'm going to go and shake my money maker!" Duo stood a bit too quickly, nearly tripping over his own two feet while making his way over to the blonde haired moon princess.

"I'm going too; I need to mingle with the babes." replied Duo. Heero stood up as well and swayed slightly before wrapping his arms around Serena's waist to steady himself.

"Hn…" Qautre furrowed his brows looking upon the three, then shrugged his shoulders and stood.

"Well if Heero's going then I will too." The group looked at Wufei and Trowa, waiting for their responses. Serena suddenly sighed aggravated with the staring contest and turned, Heero still latched onto her.

"If you're going to come then lets go, if not then don't." With that, the couple walked out of the room, Duo and Quatre following in their lead. Trowa and Wufei looked towards the now vacant door then back at each other. Trowa ran his fingers through his long bangs, momentarily revealing his other green eye.

He suddenly stood up, "We mine as well go…we have nothing better to do." with that he walked out of the room to follow after the group. Wufei grumbled under his breath, then turned and poured himself a shot and drunk it quickly. He started to stand, but stopped midway pouring himself another shot. He downed that one as well and began to head towards the door.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered and went to go find his friends.

…….

Heero suddenly halted in his footsteps, causing Serena to stumble back into him with an oomph. She looked up towards the teen as he began leading them both of them towards his room.

"Where are we going?" questioned Serena.

"I need to get something." he replied and continued onward to his destination.

"I'll go tell Rashid to get the car ready, we'll meet you outside." replied Quatre turning to leave, the rest of the guys following after him.

"Hn."

Heero entered his bedroom and made his way to his closet, Serena peering over his shoulder. The perfect soldier opened up a box grabbing a Twinkie.

"Ohh! I want one!"

"Hn!" Heero shook his head with a frown.

"Don't be stingy Heero!"

"I only have 37 left!"

Serena huffed then snatched the Twinkie out of his hand. "It's not like you cant get more!" She opened the wrapping paper and took a bite from the sweet treat.

"Oooh…no wonder you were being stingy…this is really good!"

Heero frowned, watching as Serena ate his most prized position; mumbling how good it was and stopped himself from slapping the Twinkie from her hand. With a grunt, he snatched another Twinkie from the box, closed the closet doors, and escorted the blonde out of the room. They both made their way outside, happily eating on their Twinkies.

……

Rashid shook his head as the group of six exited the SUV clumsily. Quatre turned to him, leaning against the vehicle's door heavily. The butler hid his smirk as he shifted in his seat to lean more closely to the window.

"When do you want me to return Master Quatre?"

Quatre cocked his head to the side as the butler's words slowly sunk into his hazy mind. "I'll just call you."

Rashid chuckled and gave a curt nod. "Very well Master Quatre, have fun." The elderly man began to roll up the window, but was stopped by the young charge.

"I just want you to know that I love you man!" gushed Quatre, causing the elderly man to chuckle once more.

"Love you too Master Quatre, now enjoy yourself." With that, Rashid rolled up the windows and then drove off. Quatre then turned to Duo and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"So lets get this party started!"

Serena turned towards the huge line outside of the club and frowned slightly. "As long as that line is, we'll be standing there for a week!"

"We aren't going to wait in the line." replied Duo as he lead the group towards a huge bouncer. The large bald headed man turned towards the group and grinned when he spotted Duo amongst them.

"Duo! Long time no see." he replied.

The braided teen returned the large grin and made his way towards his friend. "Hey my man, its been a while."

The man nodded. "Yes it has. You and your friends can head in."

"Thanks man!" Duo patted the bouncer on his back and lead his friends inside. The music was loud, strobe lights flashing everywhere, and the place was crowded with young individuals dancing the night away. They shuffled their way through the crowd and made their way to a vacant booth and took a seat, as a young female waiter came up to them.

"What can I get you guys?" Everyone chorused out that they wanted a beer and the waitress left to go and retrieve the drinks. Duo's violet eyes scanned the crowd, looking at all the pretty ladies dancing provocatively to the beat; eager to get out on the dance floor. The waitress came back quickly and handed everyone their desired drinks and left them to themselves. Duo chugged down half of his beer, then slammed the bottle down, jumping to his feet.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready to dance!" He turned away from the group and disappeared into the crowd. Serena turned from Duo's disappearing form and turned her head towards Heero whom just finished taking a long swig from his beverage.

"You going to dance?"

Heero stiffened and looked towards the blonde like she grew another head. "Nuh uh."

Serena shrugged her shoulder and stood from her seat beside him. "Suit yourself!" Soon she too disappeared into the crowd.

Heero turned to his remaining friends as they were watching Duo dancing with a girl. Heero finished off his beer and slouched in his seat, searching through the crowd for his girlfriend. When he finally spotted her, his eyes narrowed dangerously close as he watched some guy come up and start dancing with her. He frowned, the sensation of jealousy arising and he stood from his seat, ignoring his friends questions and made his way through the crowd.

With Serena's back turned towards him, Heero gave the guy a death glare from hell, causing the young man to scamper off into the crowd in fear. Heero then fell into step with Serena and placed his hand on her hips. The blonde stiffened startled and whirled around preparing to knock the hell out of the one who decided to step pass their boundaries, only to be surprised to see Heero's smirking face.

Serena grinned, turning in her lover's arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I thought you didn't want to dance?"

"Changed my mind."

The bubbly teen giggled. "I see." She smiled when Heero wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, and she leaned her head against his chest and they both swayed to the music; not caring that the music was an upbeat fast track; they were together and that was all that matter.

……

Duo was having a blast as he was surrounded by tons of girls, swinging his braid around merrily. He stopped in mid braid swing when something caught his attention. A huge grin suddenly came across his face as he spotted Quatre climbing up ontop of the bar table, tie wrapped around his head. He started dancing as a crowd of ladies began to surround him and began stripping down his shirt. Once the article of clothing was off, he started twirling it around his head and flung it into the crowd.

Laughing, his attention then towards turned towards the table his friends were occupying and he felt his jaw just about hit the dance floor. He spotted Trowa and Wufei talking to a few gorgeous females, drinking , and getting their flirt on.

What finally made him whip out a camera from his pocket was when he saw Heero and Serena in their own little world, grinding and dancing provocatively in the center of the dance floor, the crowd cheering them on.

"Blackmail baby!" he exclaimed, taking pictures of his completely out of character antics of his friends.

…….

It was going on 4 in the morning when Rashid pulled up to the club. He shook his head as he looked at the group who were all leaning on each other for support…and Quatre was only clad in his boxer shorts, tie wrapped firmly around his head; the rest of his clothing nowhere in sight.

He rolled down his window and whistled, gaining all of their attentions. "Looks like you had fun."

"We had a blast!" remarked Serena with a contagious grin, as Heero helped her into the car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." replied Rashid with a smile. He turned towards Quatre when the blonde situated himself in the passenger seat of the SUV. He shook his head as the teen was flashing him a toothy grinning. "What happened to your clothes?"

Quatre looked down at himself with a perplexed look, eyeing himself quickly to confirm that his clothes were indeed gone. Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I guess I lost them."

Rashid chuckled, shifting the gears to drive and began to head home. As they were pulling away, Serena tensed, feeling all the hairs on the back of her neck stand erect. She began scanning outside the window, feeling as though she was being watched, and a familiar sensation attacking her senses.

Heero wrapped his arms more tightly around the girl, bringing his lips to her ear. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Serena leaned back into his embrace, snuggling into the warmth he offered her. "Nothing…thought I saw something."

"Okay." He murmured, resting his chin on top of her head, and closing his eyes. Serena chewed on her bottom lip, staring blankly out of the window lost in thought.

'_I could of sworn I felt Darien's presence, but that's impossible…right?" _she thought, as the scenery began to blur on by.

……

_Darien smirked as he stood from the shadows. "Looks like I found you Serenity."_

_Author: I had more for this chapter, but decided to cut it short. I hoped you enjoyed and hopefully have the next chapter will come out sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ getting closer to the end you guys!_


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I know my updates are taking long but I'm in the middle of graduating and finishing off my classes! N E Ways! On with the story and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW

Rashid pulled up to the Winner mansion, and held back a chuckle noticing everyone in the vehicle was out cold. Running his fingers through his neatly cropped grey hair he turned to Quatre with a smirk, shaking the blonde by the shoulders. Quatre shot up, and was thrown back in his seat by his seatbelt and looked around him with a bewildered expression.

Rashid couldn't hold back his laughter as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes in amusement. The blonde shifted weary eyes upon his butler and frowned at the man.

"Where are we?"

"Home; come along and help me wake the others."

Quatre scratched the back of his head for a moment, staring blankly at the man he has known all his life. Rashid snickered when the teen snapped out of his stupor and flashed him a goofy grin and gave a curt nod.

"Okay." The blonde unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around in his seat, looking upon his peacefully sleeping friends. He smirked deviously, unnoticed by Rashid; he took a deep breath…

"WAKE UP!?!?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The sleeping bunch jumped startled and within a blink of an eye, each of the former gundam pilots had some sort of weapon pointed at the grinning Arabian.

"What the hell?" growled Heero, thumb hovering over the safety to his gun.

"Damn it Winner! INJUSTICE!"

"Yea dude that was so not cool…I almost shot you man!"

"…!?!?!"

"Geeze Quat! Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

Quatre shrugged his shoulders and looked upon the angry group nonchalantly. "Rashid told me to help him wake you guys up."

Rashid looked upon the teen baffled. "I didn't tell you to shout at them!"

"Look…we can sit here and argue about this all night but you guys are awake, I've done my part, I'm going inside and going to bed." With that Quatre opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car and swayed for a moment before taking wobbly steps to the house as the guys, Serena and Rashid watched him go.

Rashid smirked and began to count down. "3...2...1..."

"THE STUPID DOOR IS LOCKED!!!!" yelled Quatre with a whine laced in voice.

"Coming Master Quatre." with that said, the old man as well as the vehicle's wasted occupants began shuffling out of the SUV. Making his way towards the door way, Rashid locked the doors to the vehicle with a press of a button and then began shifting threw the large assortments of keys until he found the one he was looking for. He silently placed the key in the house's lock, taking note to Quatre impatiently tapping his foot upon the ground. Finally unlocking the door, Rashid watched as Quatre darted into the house before he could step in and watching as the teen took a couple of steps forward, pausing in the hallway and then began staring down the hall. With a shrug of his shoulders, Quatre turned around and began heading towards the living room.

"Q-man…where you going?" questioned Duo, as he stood propped up against the wall for support.

Quatre kept his stride as he spoke. "Bedroom too far away…sleeping on the couch."

"Oooh! Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Serena as she began to follow her brother and tugging Heero a long with her by the hand.

Rashid looked at the remaining group. "Do you all plan to sleep in the living room?" Trowa, Duo and Wufei looked down the long hallway and simultaneously nodded their heads and began heading towards the living room.

"Very well then. I will go and retrieve some blankets for you." The old man chuckled as he received three grunts in reply and began heading down the hallway to get the said items. He whistled lowly as came up to the closet and pulled out some blankets and held them tightly in his massive arms.

Making his way back to the living room, he shook his head at the everyones' sleeping arrangements. Duo was lying face down in the lazy boy chair; head resting where his feet were suppose to go, butt high up in the air and was clenching the tip of his braid in one hand while sucking on this thumb. Heero and Serena were occupying the sofa, the both of them lying across the furniture, Serena lying upon Heero's chest as the perfect soldier had his arms wrapped tightly around the girl; gun held tightly in one hand. Trowa was lying across the head rest of that same couch, passed out cold, snoring lightly and was now missing his pants. Wufei lay flat on his back on the coffee table, his beloved Katana hugged tightly to his chest. Lastly was Quatre whom occupied the loveseat, lay sprawled out on his back with limbs hanging over the couch, mouth wide upon and a dribble of drool trickling down the corner of his mouth.

Rashid stepped into the room and covered everyone up with the blankets and quietly retreated from the room. He yawned tiredly, silently musing how bad of a hang over the youngsters were going to have when they woke up tomorrow.

.::SM Dimension::.

Rini sniffled clutching at her heavily bleeding arm. Chewing on her bottom lip, the child firmly grasped the handle of the blade that was embedded in her arm. She closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths; she pulled the blade from the heavily bleeding appendage. She grunted when the weapon was pulled free and she tossed the object to the floor and laid her head back on the wall, tears flowing down her flushed face, eyes clenched tightly shut.

She soon sat up and used her teeth tear a long strip out of her shirt in which she used to tie around her arm to steady the gushing blood flow. The young moon princess sighed heavily as beads of perspiration were spotted across her pale face.

"This can't be happening…" murmured the child softly through clenched teeth. She slowly opened her ruby red eyes and stared up at the ceiling wearily.

"I have to warn her…I must!" declared the pink haired child as she closed her eyes once again. The crescent moon insignia flickered into existence and beamed brightly upon her forehead. Her once labored breathing slowed to steady deep breaths, making her appear as if she were sleeping.

.::GW Dimension: Serena's Dream::.

Serena eyes slowly opened and looked around her surrounding in confusion. She was surrounded in a thick white mist and could barely see her own hand before her. She looked down at her appearance and realized she was still dressed in the clothing she had fallen asleep in. Becoming a little freaked out, she began calling out into the mist.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" Serena shivered as she heard her voice echoing back at her in this unknown creepy place. She frowned when she received no answer and suddenly took a step back when a pinkish glow began to form a few feet in front of her. Crouching low into a fighting stance, the blonde watched the glow begin to form into a person, a child to be exact, and the mist began to deteriorate.

Serena gasped, dropping her fighting stance when she realized who the child was. "Rini!?"

"The one and only!"

Serena grinned and made a mad dash to the child and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." replied Rini as she felt her throat tighten, tightly wrapping her arms around the younger version of her mother. Serena arched a brow as she felt Rini's form trembling and began to pull away from her.

"What's w…" Serena's eyes widened as she got a good look at Rini's battered face, her dirt clotted pink hair, and torn filthy clothing. "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

Rini shifted her eyes from the blonde and sniffled. "This is why I've come here to contact you…I'm here to warn you."

Serena felt her heart freeze in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. "What's going on?"

"It's Darien…he's not who he says he is! He's coming to get you Serena and he has Luna P and went to your dimension!"

The blonde felt tears well up in her eyes as her worst fear was coming true. "I don't understand Rini…did Darien do this to you…how did he get you?"

The child swallowed deeply, still unable to look the blonde in the eyes. "I never went back home…Darien has kept me hidden for the past two years."

Rini's form began to flicker and the child finally looked Serena in the eyes, panic written all over her young face. Serena frowned and held the child more tightly.

"What's going on?"

"I'm running out of energy, I wont be here much longer."

"No! Damn it Rini! Where are you…who is Darien really?"

Rini's form began to flicker rapidly, making her words come out distorted. "Darien is…you…stay away…run before he gets you too…"

Rini's form disappeared and Serena slammed her fist onto the ground. "RINI!!!"

.::SM Dimension::.

Rini's eyes snapped open with a gasp of air and she stared blankly ahead of her, moon insignia slowly flickering out of existence.

"Please be carefully Mommy…" Rini's eyes closed heavily, her battered form slumped up against the wall.

.::GW Dimension::.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat up slowly, and ran a trembling hand through her disheveled bangs, biting on her bottom lips to stop herself from making any noise to awaken the others.

"What the hell is going on…my God…Rini!" She wiped away her tears with her forearm and turned to look upon Heero's peaceful sleeping face with a sad smile.

"I may have to go home after all."

Her head suddenly snapped upward as she heard a soft thump coming from upstairs. She narrowed her eyes and as gently as she could, unraveled Heero's arms from around her waist. She stood to her feet, and she heard the small thump once again.

"That's coming from Rini's room." She whispered to herself as her pace quickened and as quietly as possible she began heading towards her daughter's room. Her heart began to pound against her chest painfully with anxiety the closer she came to the bedroom. Now standing before it, all she could hear was her heartbeat wildly in her ears as her breathing was coming in short gasps. With a deep breath she placed her hand shakily on the door knob and threw the bedroom door open.

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as Darien stood beside Rini's cradle and was staring down upon the infant, running his fingers softly through her soft pink hair.

"We make beautiful children…" he raised his head and stared her deeply in the eyes with a small smile. "Don't you agree?"

Serena clenched her jaw as she tried to maintain all the emotions flowing through her. She then sneered at him and gave him a snide remark in response.

"We would have had another beautiful child if you didn't kill it."

Darien lost his smile as he narrowed his eyes dangerously close. "What are you talking about?"

"The night you beat the hell out of me…the night that I left…I was 10 weeks pregnant Darien." Serena watched as she saw the range of emotions flickering in her ex-lovers eyes. She smiled in satisfaction; he deserved to feel some of her pain…get a taste of all the hell he put her through. She smirked as she opened up her mind link and began to call her brother.

Darien growled lowly in his chest. "You lie!"

Serena frowned at the assumption. "Believe what you want but both you and I know that deep down you know I'm telling the truth.

Darien clenched his hands into tight fists as his eyes flashed gold. "Don't feed me these lies!"

……

Quatre sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he heard his name being called. He looked around him with droopy eyes, unable to pinpoint where the voice had come from. When he heard his name again he realized it was Serena communicating with him through their link.

"What is it Serena?"

"Darien is here!"

"What?!"

"He's in Rini's room!"

"Okay…where are you at?"

"In Rini's room."

"What!! You're in there with him? Why the hell didn't you wake us up!"

"Don't yell at me! I wasn't expecting to see him."

"Damn it Sere! Don't do anything brash! We'll be there in a minute."

"Shit…I just pissed him off! Hurry!"

Quatre rolled his eyes with a sigh and jumped off the couch. Running around the room he shook each of his comrades awake an received heated glares from everyone. Heero scanned the room, realizing his blonde headed girlfriend is no where in sight.

"Where's Serena?"

"In Rini's room." replied Quatre as he sucker punched Duo in the arm when the teen refused to wake up.

"OW! What the hell Q-man!" grumbled the braided teen as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Serena's in trouble!" each male snapped out of their sleepy stupor upon hearing those words and Heero jumped from his seat; his gun cocked and loaded.

"What do you mean…you said she's in Rini's room!" snapped the gun wielding teen as he spun on his heels and made a quick dash for Rini's room. Quatre cussed silently under his breath and went to chase after Heero, but was stopped when he was grabbed by the arm by Wufei.

"What is going on Winner?"

"Darien is here and he's with Serena and Rini, so come the fuck on!" The blonde snatched his arm from the Chinese teen and bolted after Heero.

"Well damn…let's go!" cried Duo as he pulled his gun from the back waistband of his pants and checked to see if it was loaded. He looked up at the two, startling them deeply as his expression was cold and hard. Duo cocked his gun and began to head out of the room.

"I'll be damned if he walks out of here alive!" was his vow as he disappeared out of the door. Wufei unsheathed his Katana as Trowa took a hold of his own gun from the back of the waist band of his pants.

"We need to hurry up before we miss all the action!" remarked the usually silently teen as they both headed out of the room.

……

Serena swallowed deeply as she watched her former lover's eyes change color, her future daughter's words echoing in her head.

Darien isn't who he say he is…

The blonde clenched her hands into tight fists as she remembered every wound she seen on the child and felt a burning rage welling up inside of her. How could he do that…how could he be such a monster and inflict pain on a helpless child…his own flesh and blood! The blonde's moon insignia appeared on her forehead and glowed brightly as she fueled her rage with all the pain she had suffered for the last two years…all the pain her daughter had to endure for the past two years.

Unconsciously a massive white light began to form in the blonde's hand. Darien furrowed his brows in surprise and began to perform the same action as the symbol of earth and the upside down black crescent moon flashed upon his own forehead.

Unfortunately Serena lost all concentration when the bedroom door was suddenly thrown open. Both Serena and Darien snapped their heads towards the door and spotted Heero pointing his gun dead center to Darien's head. The ebony haired man smirked, and with unregistered speed, released his ball of energy at the former 01 pilot.

Caught off guard, Heero took the blast head on as it slammed against his chest. The blast went straight threw him and the teen shifted his eyes to his chest and saw a gaping hole. His eyes slowly locked onto Serena's as he saw the pure horror etched in her big blue eyes.

Heero dropped down onto his knees and fell to his side with a soft thud. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as his world turned black.

Author: I know…cruel!!! But I'm going to end it there anyways! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews ^_^ really appreciate it! I also started a new fic called Runaways so check it out!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Gw

_…thump…thump…_

_…You're eyes bore into mine…_

_…thump…thump…_

_..Cobalt blue dulling to emptiness…_

_…thump-thump…thump-thump…_

_…You fall lifelessly to the floor…_

_..thump-thump…thump…_

_…You breath no more…_

Serena's heart literally stopped as she watched Heero fall silently to the floor with the gaping hole in his chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stood frozen in her spot, tears welling up in her eyes, unable to take her eyes off of her lover's lifeless body.

Quatre too stood frozen in place for he had seen the blast that stole his friend's life. He took small steps forward, hands trembling, as he kept telling him that this was all a dream…a real bad dream…and he would wake up at any moment.

"Heero?" he whispered with a trembling voice, tears rising to the surface and slowly trailing down his pale cheeks. When he stood before him, his eyes slowly scanned his friend's injury, involuntarily shivering and turning his head away upon seeing Heero's lifeless eyes staring back at him. He shifted his eyes upon his sister and felt his heart crack, seeing her in her traumatized state; he clenched his hands into tight fists, eyes falling onto Darien.

He clenched his jaw in anger as Darien found this whole situation to be quite amusing and had the decency to chuckle at his handy work. Before he knew it, Quatre had his gun pulled out and was firing rounds upon rounds on the ebony haired man. When his clip was empty, Darien stumbled back, looking down at his wounded stomach and chest. Quatre stood stunned for a moment before snapping out of his reverie and bull rushing Darien to the ground.

……

Duo jumped back startled when he heard the rounds of gunshots go off and Rini's terrified screams ringing out. He peaked his head around the corner just as Quatre made a mad dash into Rini's bedroom. He suddenly felt his breath catch in his throat as he spotted Heero on the ground. He lowered his own gun and stepped out from behind the wall, shock present upon his face.

He barely acknowledged Trowa and Wufei ramming into his back, or Wufei's streaming out lines of curses as he made slow steady steps towards Heero. His gun fell from his hand as he kneeled down before the former 01 pilot with a look of disbelief. He clenched his jaw and firmly took a hold of Heero's shoulders and began to shake him.

"Hee-man…come on…get up." he whispered, chewing on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"Maxwell…"

Duo tightened his grip and shook him more firmly. "Wake up Hee-man…"

"He's gone Maxwell…stop!"

"No!" Duo turned and glared at Wufei. "He can't be!"

Trowa stepped forward. "Duo.."

"He's the perfect soldier…he can't die…he can't fucking die!" he paused and swallowed deeply, placing his friend to the ground gently and used his hand to close the teen's eyelids. He turned from him and turned cold eyes upon Darien, whom was still tussling on the floor with Quatre. Picking up his gun and standing threateningly to his feet, he took steady menacing steps forward, griping the handle to his gun, finger already lying on the trigger. He was suddenly stopped when he felt a firm grasp on his arm and shifted his eyes upon Serena, as her eyes were locked on Heero.

"Take Rini and get out of here."

"But…" Serena shifted her eyes upon Duo and the expression he seen on her face made him slowly nod his head.

"Okay."

Serena released her hold on him and the braided teen quickly made his way over to the baby basket and pulled the screaming infant out of the cradle and made a quick retreat out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Serena than shifted her eyes upon Trowa and Wufei as the pair was standing over Heero unsure of what to do.

"Trowa…"

The silent soldier turned his head and looked towards the blonde. "Yes?"

"I need you to do something for me." Trowa turned towards Serena fully with a questioning look.

"When I nod…I want you to grab my brother and get him out of this room."

The long banged teen nodded his head and straightened his posture and prepared him self for Serena's signal. He watched her closely as her moon insignia flickered into existence, her eyes flashing to silver, a silver glow forming in her hand. She narrowed her eyes and turned to Trowa, their eyes locking for a split second before Serena gave a quick nod. Trowa ran forward and grabbed a hold of Quatre as the teen had Darien pressed up against the wall.

"What the…" cried Quatre as he felt himself being pulled away from behind, just as Serena spun on her heels, and stepped into where Quatre once stood. She took her free hand and grabbed Darien by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down so their heads were pressed together. Serena stared him deeply in the eyes, a cold smirk coming across her face.

"Until next time." she whispered, and with that she rammed the silver ball of energy into Darien's abdomen. Darien's eyes widened at the unexpected pain as he was engulfed in blinding silver white light. Within a matter of seconds an explosion erupted, causing the entire mansion to rock.

When the smoke cleared, the entire wall Darien had been pressed up against was completely demolished; Serena standing in the clearing, staring up at the rising sun. Darien was nowhere in sight and Serena shifted her eyes down to her trembling hand that was surrounded in a silver aura. She then turned to look at Wufei who had run up to the gaping hole in the wall and scanned the outside area.

"Is he…dead?"

"No…I just bought us some time." Serena than turned, missing Wufei's questioning look. She made her way into the hallway, ignoring Quatre's and Trowa's stunned expressions, and kneeled down before Heero. She ran a hand down the side of his face, still able to feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"I still have time." she whispered.

"Have time for what?" questioned Trowa.

She didn't respond and Quatre took a hold of her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Have time for what…what the hell just happened…what…what did you do?!"

"Quat…shut up and catch me."

"Wha…" he trailed off as he watched as his sister turn away from him and place her still glowing hand upon Heero's chest. She closed her eyes and her dulling moon insignia flashed to life, her hand glowing brighter as well.

Wufei came up behind the moon princess and watched intently with his comrades as a miracle was being performed. They watched in silent fascination as the hole in Heero's chest began to grow smaller until it was none existent. A blinding white light engulfed the entire hallway and when it diminished, Serena's hand wasn't glowing and her moon insignia had disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes as Heero's chest began to slowly rise and fall.

Trowa jumped to his feet and pulled his bangs back so he could see that this was real with both eyes. "Holy sweet mother of God…he's breathing."

Wufei kneeled down, nearly at a lose for word. "Yui…"

Heero shifted and mumbled under his breath. "Hn…twinkie…where did you go…"

Serena smiled softly before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and began falling backwards. Quatre quickly reached forward and grasped a hold of his sister before she hit the floor below her. He held her tightly in his arms and stared down at her as her breathing steadied.

"Rena?"

Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think she passed out."

Heero suddenly shot up into a sitting position and looked around him with confused eyes. He suddenly grabbed at his chest, definitely not feeling a hole there. He looked towards the hole in the wall and then to his comrades who were staring down at him.

"What happened.?" he questioned as his gaze feel onto Serena, his heart suddenly thumping wildly in his chest.

"Is she…"

"The onna is fine." replied Wufei, looking upon the sleeping blonde with admiration.

Quatre began to stand to his feet and scooping Serena up in his arms as Wufei helped Heero stand to his feet.

"Where's Rini…and Darien?" questioned the perfect soldier.

"Rini's with Duo…as for Darien…" trailed off Trowa.

"The onna said he's not dead…that she just bought us some time."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know…we wont get any answers with her being unconscious." replied the Chinese pilot. Quatre turned from his friends and began heading down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" questioned Trowa.

"To tell Duo that everything is alright and to lay Serena down." with that said, he continued his journey down the hallway, rounding a corner and disappeared down the stairs.

Heero slowly raised his hand and placed it upon his chest once more. "I was dead…wasn't I?"

"As dead as dead can be." muttered Trowa.

"Then…how…"

"That onna did something…she healed you."

Trowa suddenly frowned. "Where's Rashid, Luna, and Artemis. I'm sure they heard all of the commotion."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Yes that is odd…"

"Something isn't right." Heero straightened himself and began walking down the hallway, as that eerie feeling kept pricking him in the back of his mind. He suddenly quickened his pace, down the hallway Trowa and Wufei hot on his trail.

"You two check on Luna and Artemis; I'll go and check on Rashid." called Heero over his shoulder as he made his way to Rashid's slightly ajar door. He stood before the door and pushed it open, closing his eyes when they had landed upon Rashid's form lying on the floor beside his bed.

Slowly opening his eyes, cold cobalt blue eyes stared upon Rashid and took several steps into the room. The elderly man was lying face down on the floor, clad in a white beater and sweat pants, a hand gun just a few meters away from his hand.

Heero kneeled down beside the old man and placed two fingers against the old man's neck. He clenched his hand into a tight fist when he didn't feel a pulse and slowly stood to his feet as Trowa stepped into the room.

"Luna and Artemis are unconscious…but they're fine." Trowa began to step into the room until he spotted Rashid's still form lying on the floor. He paused in mid-step and shifted his eyes upon Heero's back with a look of dread present in his eye.

"No…"

Heero slowly nodded his head. "He's gone."

Trowa slammed his fist into the wall, causing the material to crumble away on impact. "Damn it Rashid." He clenched his teeth on his split knuckles of his fist, running a hand through his tossled hair.

"Quatre isn't going to take this well."

Heero shifted his eyes upon Trowa. "Neither is Serena."

Author: That's all for now ^_^ please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Author: I know, its been a minute. I had writers block on this and re-wrote this chapter a couple of times and decided on this ^_^ hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Gw

Heero turned towards Trowa and stepped away from Rashid. "Place him on the bed…I'll tell the others."

Trowa nodded relieved, he really didn't want to break the devastating news to everyone. Heero silently made his way out of the room and the long banged teen turned towards Rashid with a heavy sigh. Running a hand through his long bangs, he made his way over towards him and began to hoist him up. He brought him over to the bed and laid him on it, staring down upon him for a moment.

"Rest in peace…old man." He bowed his head and turned, silently leaving the room.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Heero sighed as he made his way down the stairs and stopped to stand by the living room entry way. He silently looked around the room, spotting Luna and Artemis sharing a loveseat and Wufei standing by a window looking outside. Duo was occupying the lazy boy chair unusually quiet, holding a sleeping Rini against his chest as he slowly rocked in his seat. His eyes than settled on Quatre; the teen was silently pacing the large room, eyes downcast to the floor and hands buried in his tussled blond locks, still clad in his boxer shorts.

Heero turned away from the entry way and slowly made his way down the hall and towards the medic room where he knew Serena would be; he would rather speak to her first.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Serena's eyes snapped open and she slowly sat up in the bed she occupied and looked around her in confusion. She placed a hand to her aching head as the memories of what had happened came crashing back. With a soft moan, she threw her covers back and stood up on trembling legs.

"I need to go home." she whispered as she thought about her dream with Rini…she had to find her and make sure that she was all right. She suddenly furrowed her brows as her mind lingered onto Heero, her brother, and the guys; she really didn't want to leave them. She growled lowly under her breath, clenching her hands into tight fists…once again she had to make a choice; her happiness or her friends' and families' happiness.

With a frown she made her way to the door; she had to leave. She took a hold of the door knob and opened it, taking a startled step back.

"You really need to stop doing that."

Heero arched a brow upon the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are you going?"

"I uh…" mumbled Serena, diverting her eyes to the ground unsure of what to say. She was silently cursing the Gods for this predicament…she was really hoping to dodge everyone and disappear without a word…cruel…but simple.

Heero suddenly narrowed his eyes, feeling the tension building all of a sudden. "Are you trying to leave?"

Serena's head snapped up and she stared Heero hard in the eyes completely taken aback. She nervously licked her lips, starting to wring her hands painfully together. The 01 pilot frowned realizing that his accusation was indeed right and he took a hold of Serena's chin gently.

"You're leaving me aren't you?" Serena felt tears well up in her eyes at the emotion that was laced in his voice. She turned her back to him, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"I have too." Heero took a step towards her, confused by her sudden decision. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his chest against her back and resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"Why?"

Serena sighed heavily, sinking back into Heero's embrace. "I need to see my senshi…I need to find Rini."

"Duo has Rini."

Serena shook her head, turning in Heero's arms to look him in the face. "Rini from the future." seeing the confusion clearly written on the perfect soldier's face she continued. "She came to me in my dream, right before I caught Darien…she came to heed me warning. She's hurt Heero and I have to help her."

Heero tightened his hold on the blonde, even though he was still rather confused with what was going on. "I'll go with you."

Serena arched her brows stunned by his response. "Wha…?"

Heero smirked, pressing his forehead against the blonde's. "I'll go with you."

Serena stared flabberghasted upon the teen, not believing her ears. "Really?"

He gave a curt nod. "Hn."

The blonde gave him a watery smile and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank You."

Heero held her close for a moment and sighed deeply. "What are you planning on doing?

Serena chewed on her bottom lips as she rested her head upon her lover's shoulder. "Find Rini and talk to my senshi afterwards…we need to leave now."

Heero furrowed his brows. "How?"

Serena only smiled and took a shaky step back, unraveling her arms from Heero. She closed her eyes, her moons insignia flashing to life. She raised a hand and it glowed a pale silver and the aura spiraled off the tips of her fingers and lingered to the center of the room. The aura began to spiral and formed into a spiral; Serena opened her eyes and closed her hand, her moon insignia and silver aura disappearing.

She stepped back towards Heero and wrapped an supportive arm around his waist and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Lets go."

"What about the others?"

"Eh…lets just hope they don't notice we're gone." Heero didn't have a chance to get a say in as the blonde pulled him towards the portal; before he knew it, he had stepped in side. The silver aura swirled in to a round ball before bursting into a bright light, than fading to non-existence.

-\-\-\-Sm Dimension-\-\-\-

Serena and Heero stepped through the other side of the portal and the blonde looked about her surrounding in confusion.

"Where are we?" she muttered lowly, looking up at the warehouse before her. With a frown she scanned the area until her eyes landed on Darien's beloved sports car. Her eyes narrowed dangerously close as she shifted her eyes back towards the warehouse. She closed her eyes for a moment to feel for Rini and her eyes snapped open in shock.

"Oh my God…she's in there."

Heero clenched his jaw, taking a hold of his gun as he stepped in front of Serena and began to head towards the building. Serena followed closely behind him, lost deeply in her thoughts. Has Rini been in there all this time? Why would Darien do something like this? How could she have been so blind to this?

"It's locked."

Snapping out of her reverie, Serena cocked her head towards her boyfriend. "Wuh?"

"The door is locked…step back." The blonde did as she was told and watched as Heero gave the door a firm kick, breaking the door open. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, scanning the area to make sure it was safe before waving the blonde forward. Serena stood before the steps, turning and spotting a light switch.

She flicked them on lighting up the nicely furnished room. "Wow…" Heero didn't respond and began searching room.

"Nothing is down here, maybe upstairs?" Serena nodded and followed after the former pilot as he made his way up the stairs. The blonde yawned wearily, leaning against the wall as she ascended the steps.

"You alright?"

Serena nodded, yawning again. "Yeah…just really sleepy. I used a lot of energy." The pair stopped before the door and Heero slowly grasped the handle and pushed the door open. He narrowed his eyes upon the child propped up against the wall.

"Rini!" exclaimed Serena, making her way passed Heero and bolting towards the child. She dropped down in front of the girl, eyes scanning the child's state of health mortified by the wounds. She leaned forward and pulled the child into her arms, causing Rini to stir and slowly creep her eyes open.

The pink haired child smiled. "You came."

Serena grinned, despite the tears in her eyes. "Of course I did."

Rini's eyes started drooping. "Can you do something for me?"

Serena clutched the child closer to her, willing her to stay awake. "Anything."

"I want to go home." she whispered. Serena nodded, turning to Heero as he kneeled down beside her.

"I'll carry her." Serena nodded and allowed the teen to scoop the child up from her arms. Serena stood to her feet and like before she closed her eyes, summoning her moon insignia and the silver aura. She formed another portal and the group of three disappeared.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Setsuna frowned deeply, stirring the hot tea in her cup with a spoon. Hotaru bounded into the room, now looking the age of 10. She cocked her head to the side as her violet eyes lock onto the Senshi of Time who seemed to be spacing out.

"What's on your mind?"

The woman shifted her red eyes upon the child, still stirring her tea. "Where's Amara and Michelle?"

"Um…Amara-papa is in the garage and Michelle-mama is in the pool."

"Will you retrieve them for me?"

The little girl frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Someone has entered the Gates of Time again."

-/-/-/-GW Dimension-\-\-\-

Trowa made his way down the steps and headed into the living, arching a brow. "Where's Heero?"

"I don't know." replied Qautre, pacing the spacious room.

Trowa suddenly frowned. "Did he come in here to talk to you?"

"About what?" asked Quatre.

"Rashid…"

Qautre stopped in mid stride and turned towards Trowa, face devoid of all emotion. "What's wrong with Rashid?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Trowa as he swallowed deeply, diverting his eye from Quatre. The Arabian teen looked at his long time friend with furrowed brows before his eyes narrowed and tears began to well within them; he shook his head as the tears spilled.

"No!"

Trowa closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry…he's gone." Quatre clenched his jaw and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked the long banged teen.

Quatre paused, his back turned towards the occupants in the room. "I have to see for myself."

Trowa nodded. "He's in his room." That was all the teen needed to hear as he silently walked out the door. Wufei began to head after the teen when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remove your hand, Barton"

"Let him be."

"B…"

"Let him say his goodbyes…we all know Rashid was like a father to him." Wufei sighed deeply, than turned and made his way back to the window, muttering obscenities under his breath.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Quatre swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he walked down the dark hallway towards Rashid's room. He stopped in the doorway, peering into the dark room, barely able to see Rashid's figure through his blurred vision. He took small steady steps towards the bed, the pain in his chest increasing with every step.

Standing before the bed, he clenched his eyes tightly shut, letting the tears roll down his flushed cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly down on Rashid's lifeless form. He fell to his knees, reaching out a trembling hand, taking a hold of Rashid's hand into his own. He clutched the hand tightly before burying his face into the side of the bed, heart wrenching sobs escaping his hunched over form.

-\-\-\-Crystal Tokyo-\-\-\-

The group stepped out of the portal and Serena gasped as the once glorious Crystal Tokyo was in ruins. Everything was gone…the buildings…the people…all that was left was the Palace itself; which seemed to be dulling out of existence as well.

"Where are we?" questioned Heero, scanning the emptiness around him.

"This…is my kingdom." Serena shivered as a chill crawled up her spine. "I…I think its disappearing." Rini's small groan drew both teen's attention towards the child.

"Lets go inside." replied Serena worriedly, seeing Rini's skin visibly grow paler. They walked through the massive gates, ascending the Palace's steps, and made their way inside. Serena lead the way as she made her way through the long hallway and towards the thrown room. Serena pushed the large crystal door open and spotted Neo Queen Serenity sitting upon her thrown.

The Queen stood from her thrown and descended the stairs, her long elegant white dress trailing behind her. Heero narrowed his eyes on her, seeing the striking similarities between her and Serena, despite the eye and hair color. A sudden realization dawned upon him; this woman is Serena.

The Queen continued her seemingly robotic pace, her empty eyes staring upon the child within Heero's arms. She stood before the former 01 pilot and raised out her arms and Heero placed Rini within them. The woman clutched her daughter tightly to her chest, turning and making her way back to her thrown; Heero and Serena watching her silently.

Rini shifted and fluttered her eyes open. "Mommy?"

"Yes, I'm here honey."

The child's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I tried to stop him…really I did."

The Queen ran her fingers through her daughter's bangs, trying to hold back her own tears. "I know you did…I'm so proud of you."

Rini flashed a small smile as her eyes began to droop. "I'm so tired…"

"Then rest princess." whispered the Queen as the tears began to flood her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed her daughter upon the forehead as the child took her last breath. She wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter as the child began to glow a soft pink. Soon the child's form faded from existence and the Queen clutched her own dress with her fists. After a few moments of staying in this position, the Queen than turned towards Serena and Heero.

"Come forth."

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes as Heero escorted her to the thrown. The blonde diverted her eyes from her future self, the guilt overwhelming her senses. She was quite startled when she felt her chin being raised by a finger and she stared into silver eyes.

"Do you think I blame you?" questioned the Queen.

Serena swallowed deeply. "Why wouldn't you…this is all my fault."

The Queen smiled with a shake of the head. "You? No…Wiseman? Yes."

The blonde furrowed her brows. "Wiseman is dead…Darien did this."

The Queen shook her head once more. "Wiseman is not dead…Wiseman is Darien."

"No…how?! I destroyed him!" exclaimed the blonde in denial.

"You destroyed Wiseman's body but not his spirit. In his weakened state, he possessed Darien and has been feeding off of his dark soul."

"But…if…if that's true…then…"

The Queen nodded. "Yes, the day you left from here Darien was possessed."

"How do you know this before me?"

"Have you forgotten that I have access to the Time Gates as well. The moment you left, things started changing, Endymion started to act differently…when Rini didn't return, I knew something was wrong. I went to the time gates to see what had happened…and I saw it…I saw Wiseman take over Darien. As the days progressed, things slowly started to disappear. The day you left your dimension was when my Kingdom turned to this and Endymion had disappeared. Once you leave here, my palace and myself will vanish as well."

"What will happen once this disappears?"

"That's up to you."

Serena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The choices you make here on out determines your future."

"What if I make the wrong choices…what if I fail?"

The Queen shook her head, not believing how badly she self doubted herself when she was young. "Haven't you always overcome an obstacle that has stood in your way?"

"Yeah…but…"

"Just follow your heart like you always done."

Serena nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, letting the information sink in. "Is there still a chance for Darien?"

The Queen sighed, know exactly what it meant. "No." she then shifted her eyes to Heero and watched as the teen glared at the back of her younger self's head.

'_Hm…so this might be my future husband, huh?" _she thought. _'I wonder if he has abs?!'_

Serena ran her fingers through her bangs, then stared her future self hard in the eyes. "I will avenge her."

"I know you will." The Queen smiled. "I think its time for you to head off." Serena nodded with a small smile and created yet another portal and before she could step through she heard her name being called.

"Serena?"

Serena paused and turned towards her future self. "Yeah?"

"Just remember…he isn't Darien anymore."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The Queen smiled. "Good luck." Serena nodded and stepped through the portal.

-\-\-\-SM Dimension-\-\-\-

Rei sat upon a small futon before the great fire, eyes closed and chanting softly. The great fire suddenly flared to life, causing the priestess's hair to whip around her wildly. As quick as it flared up, the fire died out and Rei's eyes opened in a heated rage and growled lowly in her throat.

"Damnit! I've been sitting here for 18 hours! Give me a damn answer already!?!"

"Geeze Pyro…you don't have to yell."

Rei snapped her head towards the door way and her eyes just about bulged out of her head. "Serena?!?"

Author: That's all for now ^_^ hope you enjoyed and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Wow it's been a long time! Sorry for the wait, life has been crazy! I had a child, plus major writer's block, and a crap load of computer malfunctions (-_-) I think I rewrote this chapter like 5x! I hope I've finally gotten over my blockage and have this story flowing again. Well I hope you enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own SM of GW

Rei jumped up from her cross-legged seat on the floor, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my God, Serena!" She took a few steps towards her friend, now furrowing her brows.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Serena rolled her eyes leaning heavily onto Heero, the exhaustion finally taking its toll on her. "Nice to see you too, Rei."

Rei furrowed her brows, eyeing the weariness upon Serena's face. "What's going on Serena, you look faint." She shifted her narrowed amethyst eyes upon Heero. "And who is he?"

"Heero Yuy." replied Heero in monotone causing the priestess to arch a brow in surprise.

Rei turned from the perfect soldier, placing her full attention upon Serena once more. "What is going on Serena?"

"I used too much energy." She looked up at Rei, stifling a yawn. "Darien came for me."

At those words, Rei stiffened. "Are you…" she paused looking towards Heero cautiously. "Alright?"

"Don't worry about Heero, he knows…" Serena's knees suddenly buckled beneath her and with Heero's quick reflexes, he was able to scoop up the blonde bridal style before she collided with the floor.

"Follow me." replied Rei, leading the perfect soldier out of the room and down the rather dark hallways of the shrine. Neither one of the hall's occupants spoke a word as Rei lead the way and stopped before her bedroom door. Opening it, she revealed a very clean bedroom and she ushered Heero over to her futon.

"You can lay her down there." said the Miko, crouching down beside the futon along with Heero. The perfect soldier settled the blonde down on the futon and Serena stifled a yawn with a hand. With drooping eyes she looked upon her best friend.

"Contact the others."

With a quick nod, Rei stood to her feet and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind her to perform her task. Once Rei had left the room, Heero began to slowly trail his fingers through Serena's hair, concern present on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Serena stifled yet another yawn, giving a small nod. "Yeah…the sooner I talk to the girls, the better."

"You need to rest."

"I know…I will soon enough."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Rei closed her bedroom door behind her and quickly pulled out her communicator from within her priestess robes. She flipped it opened and hit the contact all button and within a matter of seconds all seven of the sailor scouts blinked upon the screen.

"What's going on?" questioned Amara first.

"Serena is here."

"WHAT!" screamed all of them in unison.

"She said she wants all of you here now." replied Rei.

All the scouts nodded. "We will be there soon." replied Lita and soon all the screens blinked off.

Rei closed her communicator and placed it back in its rightful place. She quickly headed towards her bedroom and entered the room. She paused in the door as she watched Heero running his fingers through the blonde's hair lovingly.

She couldn't help the smile that came across her face as she saw that Serena too looked upon the perfect soldier the same way. Maybe the princess has finally found her true prince to whisk her off her feet. She silently eyed Heero wearily…she didn't know anything about him and if he crossed the line, she wouldn't hesitate to beat the hell out of him.

She suddenly jumped as she heard a pounding on the front door and she quickly spun on her heels to go open it for her friends. Throwing the door open, she was surprised to see all seven sailor scouts standing before her anxiously.

"Where is she?" demanded Setsuna, her brow twitching in annoyance. The princess knew that she wasn't supposed to be back here and she was disobeying orders from the Queen herself…the hard-headed little heifer!

Rei smirked at the expression on Setsuna's face and stepped to the side to allow her friends' in. "She's in my room."

Setsuna marched her way down the hallway and towards Rei's room, the other scouts following closely behind her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Serena suddenly shot up, nearly colliding heads with Heero and began to look from side to side with a look of panic on her face. Heero grabbed her shoulders to steady the blonde, concern once again appearing upon his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Setsuna is coming and she's pissed!"

Heero furrowed his brows in confusion. "That green haired woman? Why would she be mad at you?"

Serena jumped to her feet and ran for the window above Rei's bed with new found energy, throwing open the window, she climbed up on it and was half way out of it before she paused and began to answer Heero's question.

"Yes her…and she's pissed because I'm in this time line…I disobeyed my orders."

"But how do you know she's angry."

"I can see her pissed fumes from here!" she exclaimed as the bedroom door was thrown up, causing Serena to nearly fall out of the window. Heero jumped and had his gun cocked and loaded, pointed between Setsuna's eyes within a matter of seconds.

The action only seemed to anger the time senshi as she stormed her way across the room, slapping Heero's gun wielding hand from her face and grabbed a hold of Serena before the blonde could jump to her freedom. Setsuna dragged the blonde from the window and had her in a headlock before the girl could scream bloody murder.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" yelled Setsuna, putting more pressure around Serena's head.

Serena grunted and tried to pull her head free but it was all in vain. She sighed heavily and suddenly relaxed her posture.

"You can't man-handle the princess!"

The Sailor Senshi began to giggle at the scene as the remark only caused Setsuna to tighten her hold. "Answer the question!"

"Darien came for me…."

Setsuna suddenly pulled up with her arms so Serena was eye level with her and she scanned the girl for any injuries that could have been from Darien. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine…and we need to talk."

The time senshi nodded, releasing her death grip. "Yes we do…I need to talk to you about Small Lady from the future."

Serena lowered her eyes as tears burned within them. "I know…I found her."

A hushed silence swept over the room and Setsuna swallowed deeply, afraid to know of the outcome…seeing that the pink haired child wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

"I brought her back to the future to her mother…where she passed away." Serena's voice cracked as she remembered seeing Rini's brutally battered form…how the child died in her mother's arms and faded away.

Setsuna clenched her jaw with a frown…she fought back her tears over the little girl's fate and proceeded to ask more questions. "What did the future look like…how was the Queen?"

Serena looked upon the Senshi of time with dark eyes. "It disappeared…the Queen…she was calm…like scary calm."

By this time, all of the Senshi had gathered into the room and took a seat around it. Setsuna narrowed her eyes…she wasn't quite grasping what the young blonde was saying.

"I don't understand."

Serena sat herself down on Rei's futon and sighed heavily. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Rini came to me in a dream a few hours ago telling me that Darien is coming and that he wasn't who we all thought he was. Well I wake up and heard a loud thumping noise, so I decided to check it out. Low and behold, it's Darien standing over my daughter's cradle. A long story short, a fight broke out and I was able to hurt him enough to get him to retreat. After that I came back to this dimension so I could find Rini. I found her at some abandoned warehouse and she was really hurt…she asked me to take her home so I did."

Serena paused, crossing her legs and looked around the room to see all eyes were intently on her. "When I arrived at Crystal Tokyo everything was gone but the Palace and it looked like it was dissolving itself. We went inside and I gave Rini to the Queen…Rini passed away…after some moments the Queen talked to me and told me what was really going on. She told me that we were able to destroy Wiseman's body, but was unable to destroy his soul and out of desperation he possessed Darien. Wiseman has been amongst us this entire time and he as well was able to take Rini hostage."

Serena shook her head. "All this time…" she whispered softly, deep sadness flooding her eyes.

Setsuna swallowed deeply as she took the story in. "Did the Queen say anything else?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes…she said that the future we had seen is gone."

"What the hell you mean it's gone?" screeched the inner senshi and Setsuna in unison.

If the topic at hand wasn't so serious, Serena would have giggled at all of the girls' expressions. "The Queen said that once I left, that everything will disappear…the future is what I make it. She told me to do as I've always have done…and that's to follow my heart."

"What's your heart telling you to do now?" questioned Mina curiously.

"To fuck Wiseman up!" growled Serena, her eyes holding the truth behind her words.

The girls busted out into a fit of laughter and Mina shook her head. "Besides that, what's the plan?"

Serena sighed once again. "You guys need to come to the dimension that I've been living in.

"WHAT!" screamed all of the Senshi and even Heero had to arch a brow at the idea.

"Wiseman isn't here anymore; the fight will be in the other dimension."

The room fell silent as everyone contemplated the princess's words. Setsuna suddenly nodded, shifting garnet eyes upon the princess.

"The Inners will go with you. The Outers and I will stay here to make sure that there are no attacks here. Once we are positive that everything is safe, than we will join you."

Serena nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

They all stood to their feet and within a matter of seconds, the Inners were being pushed through a portal before any of them could protest. Serena stood outside the portal with Heero standing beside her.

She turned towards the former 01 pilot. "Go on ahead I will be there soon."

"Hn." Heero stood his ground as he shifted his gaze towards the three Sailor Senshi he had never seen before. Serena placed her hand upon her lover's shoulder, noting his untrustworthy gaze.

"I'll be fine Heero…just wait for me."

The brown haired teen clenched his jaw but nodded his head in defeat. "5 minutes or I'll be back in here." With that, he disappeared into the portal as Serena shook her head. The young princess than eyed the rest of the Outer Senshi she had yet to meet. She looked upon the short ha ired blonde with piercing green eyes.

"Uranus."

"Amara." nodded the blonde with a smirk. Serena returned the smirk, than shifted her gaze upon the aqua haired woman.

"Neptune."

"Michelle." replied the senshi of the sea with a warm smile. Serena returned the smile, than looked down upon the girl shyly looking up at her.

"And you must be Saturn."

The girl nodded. "My name is Hotaru."

Serena grinned. "It's nice to meet you Hotaru." The fragile looking girl blushed deeply and shifted violet eyes to her shoes, causing Serena's grin to widen; the young princess than shifted her gaze upon Setsuna.

"How long do you think it will be before you decide that this world is safe enough to be left alone?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon."

Serena nodded slowly, turning her gaze towards the portal that was now beginning to close. "You guys be careful."

"I think we should be saying that to you…Wiseman is in your world." whispered Hotaru as she shyly looked up at her future Queen.

Serena smirked arrogantly. "I won't need to worry about him for a while."

Setsuna rolled her eyes and pushed Serena towards the portal. "Don't be so cocky, keep your guard up! Please be careful!"

"Yes mother…" muttered Serena as she stepped into portal.

Setsuna sighed heavily as the portal closed into mere nothingness. She turned to look up at Amara as the tall blonde slung an arm around the time senshi's shoulders.

"You think she will be alright?"

Setsuna smirked, turning to look up at her comrade. "It's not her that I'm worried about."

Michelle arched a brow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Wiseman has toyed with the wrong person in the worst way possible…he really doesn't realize what he's gotten himself into."

"Because all the Senshi know who he is and now we're on to him?"questioned Michelle.

Setsuna shook her head. "We are the last of his worries…Serenity is the one he needs to worry about."

"What do you mean?" questioned Amara.

"That girl is very powerful, far more powerful than any of us gives her credit for…and she knows how to control her power quite well. Though there's one problem."

"Problem?" questioned Michelle.

"Serenity will have to stay clear headed…keep her thoughts pure."

"So what's the problem then?" questioned Amara curiously.

"Wiseman has hurt Serena more than any of us could possibly understand…He used and abused her and has been torturing her for a long time…I know the princess has much hatred and anger burning deep inside of her. Those types of emotions with corrupt her power."

"Corrupt it? I don't understand." replied Michelle as she took a seat on Rei's futon and pulled Hotaru onto her lap.

"The Imperial Crystal's power comes from the purity of its beholders heart. Serena has the purist heart of anypne in this galaxy and that is what makes her so powerful. Now the problem is, is when her heart is tainted with anger, hatred and such, the crystal will deflect the dark feelings away and onto its beholder, consuming them."

Amara, Michelle and Hotaru looked upon Setsuna blankly.

Setsuna sighed heavily. "In other words…we will have a blood thirsty moon princess on our hands."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "So what do we do to prevent that?"

"We can't prevent anything; we just have to hope that Serena can keep a hold of her emotions. Though, if she cannot keep control…that is where we step in."

The three outer senshi furrowed their brows, looking upon Setsuna wearily. "What do you mean?" voiced Amara.

Setsuna swallowed deeply, turning hard eyes upon her comrades. "Amara, Michelle and I will have to kill the princess while Hotaru prepares herself to end the world and re-create it."

Michelle let out a small gasp as she felt her heart begin to thump wildly in her chest. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

The time Senshi shook her head. "I wish there was another way…but there isn't. If the princess was to get to that point, there is no stopping her. She will destroy everything in her wake…the power of Saturn is our only resort."

Hotaru frowned deeply, not liking the idea at all. "We have to make sure that doesn't happen…do the Inners know about this?"

"No they don't and the Inners are not to be informed of this either. They have a very close relationship with Serena and she is their family; they will protect her to their dying breath; they are very loyal. If they were to know that she must die and that we are the ones that will have to do it…the Inners will turn on us in a heartbeat to protect her. We must keep this quiet…if things were to go wrong, we will have to jump in quickly and finish the job."

Setsuna looked upon her comrades and saw the dread upon their faces. She herself hated the idea, but there was nothing else she could do. Sighing deeply, she began to head towards the door.

"I think it's time for us to leave."

The other three nodded and they all silently made their leave, all lost within their own thoughts.

Author: Well, that's all for now ^_ ^ I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sm or Gw

Rei was the first one out of the portal, looking up onto the large mansion that was in front of her. She turned around to look back at the portal, only to be met by Amy flying into her. They both came crashing down to the ground and both grunted as Lita and Mina came crashing down on top of them.

"Get off!" screamed Rei.

"Ow! That's my hair!" yelled Lita, about ready to start swinging and biting.

The girls continued to struggle against each other as they desperately tried to untangle themselves.

"Whose hand is that!" screamed Ami as she shoved at Mina, causing the blonde fall back as she tried to stand, arms flailing and screaming as she crashed down hard against Lita.

"Damn Mina!" shouted Lita as she face planted into the unforgiving ground. She growled angrily as she rolled and shoved Mina off of her. The blonde yelped as she tumbled off of the much larger girl and rolled into the grass.

Feeling much less weight on top of her, Rei shoved at Amy, causing the bluenette to share the same fate as her blonde haired friend as she tumbled off of Rei and rolled a few meters away into the grass. The priestess jumped to her feet, rubbing at her bruised shoulder with a glare.

"What the hell, you guys?"

Lita shrugged, a hand resting upon her rapidly bruising cheek. "Hell if I know. One minute I'm walking, the next I get rammed hard in the back; then I find myself on the ground in a tangled mess!"

Mina pouted, picking out the clumps of grass and dirt out of her hair. "I saw something."

"What do you mean you saw something?" snapped Amy as she lay hunched over on the ground, both hands rubbing at her back.

"I don't know…I saw something move."

Rei shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "It was probably your shadow Mina!"

Mina shook her head, as she stood to her feet. "No there was something in there!"

"If you say so." muttered Lita as she made her way over to Amy to help the poor girl up. Mina suddenly yelped and jumped back as Heero came through the portal. The perfect soldier eyed the four girls, wondering why they were so dirty and bruised up.

"Were you attacked?" he questioned.

"No…this is the aftermath of Mina." muttered Rei.

Heero arched a brow, not understanding the raven; although, he did not have long to dwell on it as he spotted the one named Mina eyeing him rather intensely. He watched as the other three girls turn their attentions towards the blonde as well before their eyes shifted upon him with the same intensity as Mina.

The former 01 pilot clenched his jaw, deciding whether or not to grab his gun as the girls began to circle around him…as if they were stalking their prey. He decided to leave his gun be, not wanting to piss off his girlfriend for shooting one of her friends. He straightened his posture as he coldly stared down each girl as they circled around him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Serena stepped through the portal and arched a brow as she watched her friends circling themselves around Heero. Realizing that no one noticed her presence, she decided to keep quiet and see what was going to happen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mina eyed Heero wearily, taking in his stiff posture and cold eyes. Being that Serena had brought this guy with her to their dimension, she assumed that this is who her princess was…dating. Mina furrowed her brows at the thought and gave the perfect soldier a quick look over from head to toe.

He was fine as hell!

Though… his cold hard gaze was unnerving and the blonde couldn't help the cold chills that ran up and down her spine every time her gaze settled upon him. She wondered what it was that drew her princess to him and she was going to find out.

"So what is your name?" questioned Mina as she came to a stop in front of Heero, her friends stopping as well, still encircling the teen.

"Heero Yuy."

"Okay Heero…what is your relationship to Serena?" questioned Rei.

Heero shifted his gaze towards the raven whom stood to his left. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh really now…why are you with her?" questioned Lita as she cracked her knuckles.

The unruly haired teen shifted his gaze upon the tall brunette that stood to the right of him. Lita furrowed her brows as she saw a sudden warmth fill his eyes and the faintest hint of a smile graced his lips.

"She makes me happy…she makes me feel alive."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Serena just about squealed as she heard Heero's answer and decided now was the time to let her presence be known.

"Girls, leave him alone!" replied Serena, walking passed Amy and into the circle. She wrapped her arms around Heero's waist from behind, pressing herself up against his back, resting her chin upon his shoulder.

"So I make you happy, huh?" she whispered into his ear, than nipped at his earlobe.

Heero could feel his face burning as his cheeks began to turn an interesting shade of red. "Hn."

Serena giggled, kissing Heero on the cheek, than stepped away. She took a hold of his hand and began tugging him towards the house. "Come on, let's go inside. I want to see Rini."

"Um, hello! Did you forget about us?" yelled Rei exasperated.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at the raven. "What?"

"Where are we staying? What are we going to do?" yelled Rei.

"You are staying here." replied Serena casually.

"Does anybody else know about this?" questioned Amy.

"Nope." said Serena as she began pulling Heero towards the front door.

"Don't you think they need to know?" screeched Mina as she looked up at the mansion nervously.

"They will know in a minute and I'm sure it will be fine. Look at this place, there's plenty of room."

The four inner senshi glanced unsurely towards their princess before Lita sighed. "Alright than, let's go inside and get this over with."

"Fine." muttered Rei as she followed after Lita as the tall brunette began to walk towards the door. Mina and Amy both sighed in defeat and followed after their friends.

Serena opened the door and froze as Trowa was standing in the doorway. "Do all of you do that?"

The long banged teen arched a brow. "Do what?"

"Nothing." The blonde looked upon the teen curiously. "Were you going somewhere?"

Trowa shook his head. "No, I was looking for Heero." He shifted his gave upon the perfect soldier with a frown. "I thought you were going to tell everyone about Rashid."

Heero froze, completely forgetting about that. He turned towards Serena with a frown and the blonde looked between the two former pilots questioningly.

"What's wrong with Rashid?"

Trowa sighed deeply and shook his head in disappointment. "You didn't tell her either?"

"I was preoccupied with other matters."

"Tell me about what?" questioned Serena with a frown.

"Rashid passed away." whispered Heero; Serena's eyes widened in shock as she released Heero's hand and pushed her way passed Trowa, looking wildly about the hallway.

"What? When? Where is he?" yelled the blonde frantically.

"Before you and Darien fought…Heero and I found him in his bedroom after you passed out. He is in his bedroom…Quatre is with him."

Serena felt the tears welling in her eyes as she clenched her jaw, her balled up hands shaking. Without a words she made her way down the hall way and disappeared up the stairs.

Trowa turned away from hallway and looked upon Heero with a scowl. "Where have you been?"

Heero crossed his arms over his chest and frowned up at his tall friend. "I decided that I wanted to talk to Serena first and when I went to her room, I found her trying to leave to go back her dimension. I didn't want her to go by herself so I went with her…we found her daughter from the future and brought her back home to her dimension. We went back to Serena's dimension and she spoke to her guardians and now four of them will be staying here."

Trowa slowly nodded his head as he tried to comprehend all of what Heero told him. He then shifted his gaze towards the four girls standing in the doorway, staring back at him and Heero.

"My name is Trowa."

"Mina."

"Ami."

"Lita."

"Rei."

Trowa nodded and turned, beginning to walk down the hall. "Follow me; I will bring you to your new rooms."

The four girls nodded and followed after the tall teen. Heero stared after them and then made his way down the hall and towards the living room, assuming that was where the rest of the mansion's occupants were. He can make himself useful by telling everyone else about Serena's guardians staying in their home.

Then he will go and check on Serena.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Serena slowly made her way up the stairs, tears flowing freely down her pale face. Although her vision was blurred by her tears, the young teen maneuvered her way through the upper floor of the mansion expertly. She stood in front of Rashid's closed door and her hand trembled as she brought it forwards and grabbed a hold of the doorknob.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Serena opened the door to be met with darkness. She blinked away her tears and slowly scanned the room, her gaze falling upon her brother sitting on his knees, his head resting upon the bed. Looking upon the bed, she froze as she spotted Rashid's prone figure resting on the bed; she couldn't stop the sharp pain that suddenly struck her in her chest and the twisting pain that settled in her stomach.

Closing the door silently behind her, the moon princess made her way into the room and over towards the bed. She looked down upon Rashid's face; his eyes were closed, head tilted slightly to the side and his posture was relaxed as if he were sleeping.

Serena smiled wryly at the thought…he wasn't sleeping.

She leaned forward and ran a hand down the side of man's face, noting how cold it was. She furrowed her brows with a small shake of the head; his body temperature was too cold…she wasn't able to revive him. It was too late; she hadn't come back in time.

Serena drew in another shaky breath…the man she loved dearly was gone and gone for good.

"Can you help him?"

Serena nearly jumped in surprise as she heard her brother whisper his question with a croak. The princess closed her eyes tightly, tears once again trailing down her flushed face.

"No I can't."

Quatre frowned deeply, his gaze falling upon Rashid. "You brought Heero back…I saw you. Why can't you bring Rashid back?"

"Heero's body was still warm Quat." whispered Serena; eyes now staring blankly down at Rashid. "Rashid is cold…he has no warm left in him."

"You didn't try though!" snapped Quatre, angered crystal blue eyes glaring up at his sister.

Serena shook her head as she felt her throat tighten painfully. "He's gone Quat."

"NO!" he screamed in desperation. "You have to try Sere…please."

Serena sat down beside her brother and pulled him into a tight comforting hug. "He's gone…no matter how hard I try…he's not coming back. I'm so sorry…I loved him too Quat. If I could bring him back I would in a heartbeat." she whispered brokenly. She felt her brother's shoulders trembling within her arms before she heard heart wrenching sobs escape him. All she could do was hold him tighter, letting her own sobs of remorse escape her too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Heero made his way into the living room where he spotted Wufei standing by the window, Luna and Artemis sitting on the love seat together and Duo sitting in a lazy boy chair, rocking a sleeping Rini slowly; he cleared his throat, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"Where the hell have you been Yuy?" asked Wufei, never turning his gaze from the window.

"With Serena…we retrieved four of her guardians."

"You what?" questioned Artemis, flabbergasted.

"What? Four more weak onnas will be living here?" yelled Wufei.

"Oooh! Four babes? Are they hot?" questioned Duo, his gaze breaking away from Rini's sleeping face.

"Shut up Duo, yes Wufei they will be staying here, and we went and retrieved four of Serena's guardians." replied Heero, answering all three questions in one shot.

"Why do I have to shut up He-man?" pouted Duo.

"Just what we need…more onnas." muttered Wufei.

"Where are they?" questioned Luna, standing from her seat.

"Your question is stupid Duo." Heero then turned to Serena's advisors. "Trowa took them upstairs to show them their rooms.

Luna nodded and made her way out of the room with Artemis following after her. Duo frowned up at the former 01 pilot. "My question is not stupid, its vital information!"

Heero rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. "How is knowing if they're hot, vital information?"

"Do you want to be stuck in this house with four ugly ass girls?"

Heero rolled his eyes once more upon hearing Wufei sniggering at the window. "I guess not…they're good looking I guess."

"That's not what I asked He-man!"

"Yes Duo they're hot!"

"Awesome!" grinned Duo, before smirking up at the annoyed perfect soldier. "Now was that so hard?"

"How about I show you how easy it is to shoot you in the face."

Duo's face fell. "No…I'm good.

"Hn." Heero turned his gaze down to Rini whom slept soundly, wrapped in a blanket and held protectively by Duo. He made his way across the room and towards the pair, picking up Rini from Duo's arms.

"Hey! I was holding her!" yelled Duo, causing Rini to stir slightly.

"Stop yelling…and too bad." replied Heero, resting Rini's head upon his shoulder and rested a hand upon her back for support.

"That's not fair! You always have her."

"Why do you two always bicker over that thing…all she does is cry and poop." muttered Wufei, casting a glance over towards the three.

"Shut up Wu-man, she does more than that."

"Sure she does." muttered the Chinese teen sarcastically.

"You wouldn't know… you don't spend any time with her."

"Why would I want too?"

Duo shook his head. "I think you're just scared."

"What was that?"

Duo grinned, leaning back in his seat. "I think you are scared to be around her…I don't think you can handle Rini all by yourself."

"I can handle a baby!" snapped Wufei, glaring at Duo heatedly.

Heer smirked as he saw what Duo was doing and Wufei was falling for it hard. The braided haired teen ginned even harder as he sat up in his seat.

"Really now?"

"Yes really, you braided idiot!"

"Prove it then."

"Anytime!" exclaimed Wufei, crossing his arms over his chest; he gleamed down at Duo's grinning face arrogantly.

"Alright then…watch her tonight."

"Tonight?" questioned Wufei incredulously.

"Duo nodded. "Yep…with the situation with Rashid and that Darien guy, I'm sure Serena is going to be too exhausted to tend to Rini and you know Heero is going to be with Serena. Quatre is out of the question; those girls, Luna and Artemis will probably be busy talking about what happened today for the rest of the night. Plus, Trowa and I are going out tonight…so that leaves you Wu-man."

Wufei growled lowly under his breath. "Fine, I'll watch her tonight…but I want something out of it."

Duo arched a brow curiously. "I'm listening."

"If I am able to handle Rini for the night…than I get to chop of your braid." Wufei held up his hand as Duo began to protest. "But if you win…I'll give you the keys to my 68' SS Camaro."

Duo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in shock; Wufei loved that car more than anything…even his gundam. The braided haired teen chewed on his bottom lip as he thought it over…he sure as hell didn't want to lose his braid…but he wanted that car. He had been trying to buy that car off of Wufei since he first laid eyes on it 18 months ago.

He reached out his hand towards Wufei. "Let's shake on it."

Wufei smirked, placing his hand within Duo's and giving it a firm shake. "The bet is on."

Heero shook his head at his comrades; this should be rather interesting, either one of them could end up crying at the end of this ordeal. Heero hid his smile as he mused that he was rooting for Wufei…he really did hate Duo's braid and he would love to see the teen lose at his own game.

Turning, Heero began to head towards the door. "I'm going to find Serena. I'll bring Rini to you in a little while Wufei."

The unruly haired teen didn't wait for a response as he walked out of the room; Duo and Wufei staring each other down.

"I can't wait to cut that braid off."

Duo snorted, standing from his seat and heading towards the doorway himself. "I'm going to enjoy riding around in my new car."

"We'll see about that." muttered Wufei as Duo walked out the room. The teen took the now vacant lazy boy chair and lounged back in it as he began to really think about the situation he had gotten himself into. Frowning, he realized that he has never dealt with a baby and had no idea what he was doing. His frown deepened as he also realized that Duo may have himself a new car.

Wufei balled his hands up into tight fists. "You will not win Maxwell…I will have your braid!"

Author: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
